Ma Terre
by Raimei94
Summary: Univers Alternatif / La jeune femme se laisse aller tout contre le corps inerte de sa mère et libère les sanglots qu'elle refoulait depuis des heures. Le conflit contre les saiyans leurs avait trop pris. A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, le roi Vegeta s'envole à la recherche de ses deux Némesis : le traitre Kakarotto et la terrienne Bulma Brief.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Je commence ici une nouvelle fiction revenant sur la base de ma culture manga : Dragon Ball +Z + GT (oui, même GT...)**_

_**L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif, donc il y a des chances que les caractères des personnages que nous adorons subissent quelques modifications au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**_

_**L'histoire sera assez mature, avec des moments trop proches de notre réalité pour être agréable à lire voire même parfois à écrire, alors courage !**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont la propriété du grand Akira Toriyama !**_

_**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

_**PS : Avec le temps, je suis devenue une puriste de la VO avec les animes au fil des ans. Mais mon éducation DBZ a tout de même commencé avec la VF et son "magnifique" générique. Les noms dans cette fic sont par conséquent un mélange étrange dont j'espère que vous ne vous en formaliserez pas trop. ^^'**_

* * *

Son Goku n'était pas un habitué des cérémonies d'adieu. Il avait déjà pleuré la perte d'êtres chers, mais c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait l'occasion de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait offrir à l'être aimé un adieu décent.

A côté de lui, Bulma luttait. Elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas craquer, pour refouler ses larmes.

Discrètement, il prit l'une des mains de Bulma dans l'une des siennes, serrant avec douceur et empathie les doigts de son amie. Elle serra ses doigts en retour, remerciement muet parfaitement inutile aux yeux de Goku.

Après tout, c'était elle qui souffrait.

C'était son père qui effectuait son dernier voyage dans la fournaise du crématorium.

Lorsque le corps de Monsieur Brief prit feu, Goku senti les doigts de Bulma serrer encore plus sa main.

Il aurait voulu lui dire de s'abandonner à la douleur. Il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse librement pleurer son père. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse. Pas devant les autres. Pas devant le Conseil.

Goku le savait. Alors il ne fit rien hormis serrer encore plus fort la main de son amie.

* * *

\- Tu peux y aller Bulma. La voie est libre.

Remerciant Goku du regard, Bulma entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière elle pour lui laisser de l'intimité, mais Bulma était sûre qu'il ne quitterait pas le pas de la porte avant qu'elle ne ressorte.

\- Hey maman.

Seul un « bip bip » lui répondit.

Madame Brief reposait dans un lit, son masque respiratoire étant tout ce qui la raccroche à la vie.

\- On a incinéré papa, comme prévu.

Les cheveux de sa mère n'avaient pas bénéficiés d'un brushing depuis longtemps. Les cheveux blonds de la quinquagénaire s'étalaient en auréole autour de sa tête. Tellement négligé…

\- Il aurait détesté ça. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se faire enterrer à la maison, au milieu de son stupide parc animalier.

Elle était maigre et avait perdu toute sa masse musculaire. Elle occupait cette chambre et ce matériel depuis trop longtemps. Si elle n'avait pas été la mère de Bulma Grief, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait été débranchée.

\- Comme ça, à chaque fois qu'on aurait voulu lui rendre hommage, il aurait fallu qu'on se fraye un chemin au milieu de sa ménagerie de monstres remplie de tigres et de dinosaures.

Non… Les monstres n'étaient pas ces animaux. Les vrais monstres, elle les affrontait inlassablement chaque jour. La jeune femme se laissa aller tout contre le corps inerte de sa mère, libérant les sanglots qu'elle refoulait depuis des heures.

\- Je t'en prie maman… Je ne peux pas faire cela sans toi. Nous avons déjà trop perdu.

Cette guerre était trop dure.

\- Réveille-toi !

Le conflit contre les saiyans leurs avait trop pris.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Goku laissa lui aussi échapper plusieurs larmes. Oui, ils avaient bien trop perdu.

* * *

Le scientifique savait qu'il vivait ses dernières secondes. Le roi Vegeta détestait qu'on lui apporte des mauvaises nouvelles. Et celle qu'il lui amenait allait certainement le contrarier.

\- Nous… n'avons pas réussi à contourner le brouillage…

Une boule de feu le pulvérisa sur place, ne laissant qu'un corps fumant sur le marbre.

\- Pas envie de savoir s'ils ont pu détecter la source du signal ?

Le soldat chauve à moustache parlait d'un ton impertinent, mais la façon qu'il avait de courber l'échine devant un roi qui faisait bien trois têtes de moins que lui ne prêtait guère à confusion. Il savait où était sa place.

\- Nappa, s'ils avaient réalisé un tel acte, c'est la première chose qu'il m'aurait dit.

Le saiyan ricana, tout en mordant dans la cuisse de sanglier rôtie qu'il avait en main. La bouche pleine, il appela les serviteurs pour qu'ils les débarrassent du corps calciné. Sur n'importe quelle autre planète, ce corps cuit aurait constitué un met de choix pour le glouton de saiyans qu'il était.

Mais la Terre était spéciale.

Bien que la planète d'origine des saiyans, Vegetasai, et la Terre n'aient rien en commun, le code génétique des habitants des deux mondes était extrêmement semblable, à tel point que la reproduction soit possible entre eux.

Cela changeait la donne. Bien que les terriens restent une race physiquement fragile, à l'espérance de vie ridiculement courte, le fait que les femelles terriennes puissent enfanter la progéniture des saiyans rendait cette espère presque… précieuse.

Le coïte n'était pas ce qu'il manquait aux guerriers de l'espace. Beaucoup de races à travers la galaxie pouvaient pratiquer l'acte sexuel ensembles. En revanche, le fait que deux races puissent se reproduire ensembles était quasi inédit.

Lorsque les guerriers de l'espace étaient arrivés sur Terre, les humains étaient bien trop nombreux. Mais maintenant que les saiyans avaient réduit leur nombre de plusieurs milliards, ils étaient plus facilement gérables.

La Terre constituait véritablement la conquête parfaite. Sa faune et sa flore y sont riches, le climat est agréable. Sa gravité y est faible, renforçant d'autant plus les pouvoirs des conquérants.

Son ancienne race dominante, les humains, reste limités physiquement, mais leur psyché ne semble pas si éloigné de la façon de penser saiyan : il y a des ambitieux, des fortes têtes, des soumis, des personnes prêtes à n'importe quoi pour survivre, des gens possédant un sens de l'honneur et d'autres non…

Le fait que leurs femelles puissent se substituer aux femmes saiyans pour assurer la naissance de nouvelles générations de guerriers était l'apothéose.

Nappa fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son roi. Ce dernier rejeta la cape qu'il avait sur le dos, la laissant choir au sol. Elle était en fourrure, celle de l'animal le plus rare et le plus précieux que cette planète ait porté jusqu'à leur arrivé. Nappa ne se souvenait plus du nom de l'animal. Il savait juste que le jeune roi Végéta avait tué la bête d'un seul coup et l'avait dépecée dans la minute qui avait suivi, confiant la tâche d'en faire un habit décent à un esclave. Parce qu'aux yeux des terriens, cette peau était un objet précieux. Parce que sur cette planète, ce vêtement était la crème de la crème. Pas que cette cape plaise particulièrement à Vegeta.

C'est juste que le roi conquérant aimait les affaires dignes de son rang. Donc le meilleur de ce qu'un monde pouvait lui offrir.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins un véritable roi saiyan. En dessous de cette cape se trouvait la tenue de combat traditionnelle saiyan. Qu'importe que l'on soit un simple soldat, un général ou un roi, chacun possédait la même tenue. Le combat était ce qui faisait la différence.

\- Je vais rendre quelques visites surprises à des camps avancés. Je te laisse la charge du palais. Et vas donc un peu motiver ces bons à rien de scientifiques !

Sans plus de cérémonie, le roi sauta du balcon et s'envola dans le ciel terrien. Nappa savait que cette soudaine décision d'inspecter les camps avancés n'était en rien gratuite. Intérieurement, le dirigeant des saiyans avait un vœu : mettre la main sur ses deux Némésis dans cette guerre, le traitre Kakarotto et la terrienne Bulma Brief.

Ces deux-là empoisonnaient la vie du roi et ralentissaient considérablement la progression de la conquête terrestre. Sans eux, la Terre aurait été complètement conquise et asservie en moins d'un an.

Ils continuaient de se terrer sous terre, conspirant, concevant des plans ingénieux visant à mettre à mal la domination saiyan sur leur ancien monde.

Rien n'avait réussi à les faire plier. Ni les prises d'otage ou les exécutions de masse. Les deux camps savaient que les saiyans avaient besoin de main d'œuvre pour s'établir sur Terre. Ils avaient _besoin des humains_. Le camp des « rebelles » terriens le savait pertinemment.

Mais Nappa savait quelque chose lui aussi. Il savait qu'entre ces trois-là, ce conflit était devenu personnel au fil de ces trois dernières années.

Décidé à profiter de l'absence de son supérieur, Nappa se dirigea vers son harem personnel, mâchonnant toujours sa cuisse de sanglier.

* * *

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne à tes quartiers Bulma ?

\- Pas la peine Goku. Je vais plutôt aller vérifier que les brouilleurs tiennent toujours bon.

\- Tu devrais te reposer… Prends ta journée Bulma ! Te surmener ainsi n'amènera rien de bon !

\- Tu sais bien que le Con…

\- Au diable le Conseil ! Ton père est mort ! Tu lui as dit adieu aujourd'hui. Le Conseil peut bien tolérer _un _instant de faiblesse !

\- Tu sais bien que Peterson n'attend qu'une chose Goku : me virer de mon siège et faire de moi une simple scientifique sans poids politique. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est en ce moment même en train d'essayer de convaincre d'autres membres de le soutenir dans sa croisade ?

\- Peterson est un abruti de militaire, mais tous ne sont pas comme ça.

Bulma s'arrêta au milieu du couloir blanc parfaitement éclairé et regarda de ses yeux fatigués son plus vieil ami. Mi- taquine, mi- épuisée, elle tapota l'un de ses bras aux muscles de béton.

\- Doux agneau de Goku. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai refusé que tu entres au Conseil. Malgré cette guerre, tu restes naïf. Tu n'aurais pas tenu un mois.

\- C'est toi qui connait le mieux la politique Bulma, je te fais confiance, lui répondit le jeune homme en se grattant machinalement la nuque, geste qui faisait toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

Qu'importes les années qui passaient, il le faisait toujours. Ce geste. Bulma pria le ciel que personne ne le fasse jamais disparaitre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre Son Gohan ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans la salle d'entrainement.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je peux continuer tout de seule. J'ai suffisamment versé de larmes pour la journée.

Son Goku la prit brièvement dans ses bras et s'éclipsa à la vitesse de la lumière. Bulma attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir souterrain pour se remettre à avancer.

Elle arriva finalement au centre de contrôle de la base.

La jeune femme passa devant ses confrères, s'asseyant directement devant l'ordinateur en charge du brouilleur. Ce dernier était actuellement leur meilleure défense contre les saiyans. Il brouillait totalement les radars des singes de l'espace, les rendant aveugles aux énergies émises par chaque forme de vie sur terre. Bref, les envahisseurs, dépendants de leur technologie en matière de détection, étaient aveugles et ne pouvaient pas dénicher les positions des divers centres de réfugiés humains à travers le globe. Le fait que les guerriers du camp de Bulma puissent eux même détecter les énergies de chaque forme de vie sur Terre donnait à la résistance un avantage considérable.

Cette technologie, une invention de la jeune femme, était une véritable épine dans le pied des saiyans. Par conséquent, ce brouilleur était la plus grande fierté de Bulma.

Et il tenait bon. La scientifique savait que Vegeta avait réuni un maximum de ses confrères terriens pour mettre un terme à cette nuisance technologique, en vain pour le moment.

Un point pour la jeunette aux cheveux bleus.

\- Je vais bosser sur les exosquelettes. Veillez à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas pour rien.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le centre de contrôle pour se rendre dans l'un des blocs voisins : leur laboratoire. Ou plutôt son laboratoire. Son père était mort après tout. En parlant de lui, Bulma distinguait bien l'un de ses paquets de cigarette sur l'une des tables de travail. D'un geste légèrement fébrile, elle tira une cigarette du paquet et la porta à sa bouche. Avisant le zippo de son père, elle l'alluma et tira une longue taffe.

\- Nous survivons papa, je te le promets. Moi et maman verrons la fin de ce conflit. Les saiyans quitteront notre planète avant que nous te rejoignons.

Le père de Bulma était mort d'un cancer du poumon, non traité faute des médicaments adéquats. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de fumer tout le paquet en l'espace de quelques heures. Juste histoire d'avoir l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que Monsieur Brief était toujours vivant, passant ses journées et ses nuits dans ce labo, œuvrant pour le futur de la race humaine.

* * *

Son Goku s'enfonça encore et encore dans les profondeurs de la Terre. La chaleur était telle qu'un être humain normal n'aurait pas pu aller aussi loin. Tout le monde dans la base savait qu'au plus profond de leurs refuge se trouvait une salle d'entrainement pour les surhommes. Très peu en revanche savaient que c'était une salle d'entrainement divine qui, trois années plus tôt, se trouvait encore aux abords de la stratosphère terrestre.

Le jeune homme salua le gardien de cette salle, Mister Popo. Toujours fidèle au poste. Prêt à tout pour protéger le corps détruit de Piccolo-Dieu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'être, Goku sonda l'aura du corps. Pas d'amélioration.

Dieu et Piccolo avaient fusionnés au lendemain de l'invasion saiyan pour contrer les envahisseurs. Dieu avait accepté de laisser Piccolo prendre le contrôle, car ce dernier était un guerrier. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. Si le résultat de cette fusion avait réussi à venir à bout de quelques soldats saiyans bas de gamme, Piccolo était resté impuissant face à la forme évoluée des guerriers hauts gradés de Vegeta. Le dieu vert ne put rien faire contre une demi-douzaine de singes géants. Il se fit massacrer, ne devant son salut qu'au sacrifice de la sorcière Baba. L'intermédiaire entre le monde des morts et des vivants choisit de faire le sacrifice ultime, offrant son immortalité à l'univers pour téléporter Piccolo ainsi que la maison de Dieu à l'abri sous terre, et plonger l'être vert dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Ainsi, tant que Piccolo serait toujours en vie, les boules de cristal du dragon ne disparaitraient pas. Shenron restait certes impossible à invoquer tant que l'être vert ne se réveillait pas, mais au moins Son Goku était prêt. Les boules étant toujours en partie actives, il avait pu les rassembler grâce au radar de Bulma. Le jour où Piccolo se réveillerait, ils pourraient enfin invoquer Shenron et changer le cours de cette guerre.

Goku dépassa le corps au repos de Piccolo et poussa la porte d'entrée de la salle d'entrainement. La gravité à l'intérieur était plus lourde que sur Terre, mais après trois années d'entrainement, le jeune homme s'était habitué. Tout comme Krilin et Son Gohan.

Krilin devait avoir rejoint la salle directement après l'adieu à Monsieur Brief à en juger par son état de fatigue. Le meilleur ami de Son Goku avait beau s'entrainer autant que lui et son fils, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre leur niveau. Cela attristait Goku. Il semblait que dans cette guerre, seul un saiyan pouvait combattre de front avec un autre saiyan. L'homme qui avait accepté la Terre comme foyer regrettait que les humains ne puissent pas se défendre complètement par eux même. Cela aurait paru… plus juste.

Goku savait que sa présence, ainsi que celle de son fils, mettaient mal à l'aise une partie des habitants de la base, ainsi que l'ensemble du Conseil, Bulma exceptée. Qu'importe tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour sauver la Terre avant et pendant l'invasion des « singes de l'espace », il restait un non-humain aux yeux de tous.

Il avait accès à l'intégralité des plans de la base, à l'ensemble de la structure. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient de lui. Il était l'arme principale des terriens. Et cela ne plaisait guère à un bon nombre de gens.

Le fait qu'il ait eu un enfant avec une terrienne inquiétait également pas mal de monde. Son Gohan avait montré que le métissage ne produisait pas des enfants dont la puissance était réduite. Au contraire, l'enfant avait un potentiel bien plus grand que son père. Beaucoup se demandaient si Son Goku n'avait pas pu semer d'autres enfants métis à travers le monde.

Goku comprenait ces inquiétudes. Mais il comprenait aussi que ces rumeurs, ces bruits de couloir et cette ambiance négative constante étaient un calvaire pour Son Gohan.

Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas dix ans, et déjà était-il coupé de tout, empêtré dans une vie de combats qui ne seyait guère à un enfant. A son âge, Goku avait lui aussi été coupé des humains. Mais à cette époque, il avait la nature, les animaux. Son Gohan lui, était voué à tuer. Ce petit garçon si doux, si peureux, était voué à sauver la terre et ce qu'il restait des humains.

Goku n'était pas fier du père qu'il était devenu.

Chichi n'aurait pas été fier de lui.

Sa femme manquait cruellement à Son Goku.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**Verdict ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Déjà, je voudrais remercier timaelan et ryuka57 pour leurs commentaires et encouragements ! Avoir du soutien fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Nouveau chapitre à vous proposer donc. Celui là est sortie assez rapidement de terre, j'espère que les suivants seront aussi aisés à écrire !**

**J'ai essayé de respecter la tradition d'Akira Toriyama concernant les noms des saiyans : l'utilisation de noms de légumes et de fruits. Donc si vous voulez savoir comment on dit concombre en japonais... amusez vous bien !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque le roi Vegeta arriva à sa première destination. Le camp N8 était consacré à l'agriculture et l'élevage.

Les saiyans avaient besoin d'énormément de nourriture pour vivre et combattre. Les rebelles l'avaient bien compris et avaient procédé assez rapidement à ce qu'ils appellent « la politique de la terre brûlée ». Alors que ces lâches commençaient à se terrer sous terre, se sustentant dont ne sait qu'elle façon, ils avaient largué des bombes incendiaires sur toutes les terres cultivées et cultivables qu'ils pouvaient.

Si la technique fonctionna un premier temps, les envahisseurs comprirent bien vite la finalité de cette technique et mirent tout en place pour la stopper. Si personne ne mourut, il y eu quelques brûlures douloureuses à déplorer chez les soldats de troisième classe.

Aujourd'hui, ces camps de reconstruction constituaient les cibles principales des rebelles, quitte à ce que les esclaves terriens souffrent de la faim au même titre que les saiyans.

Vegeta héla le responsable du camp, le soldat de deuxième classe Kyuri.

\- Comment avancent les récoltes ?

\- Le terrain et la météo sont optimaux. Grâce à l'alliance entre notre technologie et celle des terriens, les machines des agriculteurs couvrent une plus large surface. Nous devrions pouvoir produire notre première récolte d'ici un mois.

Le roi l'écoutait, mais il écoutait également le brouhaha que produisait le camp. Les enfants qui criaient dans le quartier de fortune des humains les ordres aboyés par ses congénères ou même parfois par des humains ambitieux dévoués aux saiyans des guerriers s'acoquinant avec des femelles humaines sous les tentes.

\- Majesté ?

\- Y a-t-il eu des naissances depuis ma dernière visite ?

\- Nous avons eu quelques naissances humaines. Mais aucune grossesse de sang-mêlé n'est à déclarer.

\- Veillez à mettre en place les structures nécessaires pour accueillir les bébés humains.

Kyuri s'inclina et le roi s'envola.

Haut dans le ciel, il resta plusieurs minutes à la même altitude pour observer le camp et les zones d'agriculture et d'élevage qui l'entourait. Il y avait au bas mot vingt mille humains qui vivaient entassés en ce lieu, pour une dizaine de saiyans.

Vegeta ne craignait pas que ses soldats se fassent déborder pas la foule composée de faibles. Il craignait qu'un vent de révolte ne pousse les humains à combattre et se faire massacrer par ses forces. Son but n'était en rien de faire subir un génocide aux humains. Non, ces êtres étaient précieux aux saiyans. Ils étaient le futur de la race de guerriers. Chaque bébé humain était la promesse d'une nouvelle génération au service de la grandeur des saiyans.

Après que Freezer ait fait plier Vegetasai et tué son père, le roi du même nom Vegeta, l'empereur de la galaxie avait veillé à ce que les saiyans ne puissent pas prendre leur revanche aisément.

Il avait fait exploser Végétasai, laissant tout juste cent-cinquante sélectionnés, dont seulement une dizaine de femelles, s'entasser dans un vaisseau pour « poursuivre l'histoire de la race des fiers guerriers ». Contrôle démographique. Il en laissait quelques-unes pour prolonger l'existence de la race, mais pas suffisamment pour permettre au nombre de guerriers de croitre.

Les fiers guerriers avaient ainsi errés de planète en planète, cherchant un endroit qui leur conviendrait pour tout recommencer. Chaque naissance au sein du peuple était contrôlée par les hommes laissés sur le vaisseau par Freezer. Ainsi, si le nombre de bébés femelles devenait trop important, les petites étaient jetées dans le vide sidéral. Cela avait été ainsi durant près de vingt ans. Tandis ce que le jeune Vegeta était à la tête d'un peuple amoindrit et détruit dans sa fierté, les envoyés de Freezer dictaient leur loi.

Freezer adorait venir rendre visite à Vegeta et à son peuple. Voir ces guerriers si fiers autrefois courber l'échine devant sa personne lui procurait grande joie. Voir le petit Vegeta, si semblable à son défunt père, trembler de rage après une défaite cuisante en combat singulier contre l'un de ses gardes du corps ajoutait de l'amusement à ses séjours.

Le nœud autour de la gorge du peuple saiyan avait fini par se relâcher. Freezer était un être avide. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Plus de monde lui appartenant, plus de peuples à décimer ou à garder en esclavage, plus de richesses à récolter. Sauf qu'un jour, il fit face à une congrégation de mondes qui lui résista. A partir de ce moment, il n'eut plus le temps de tourmenter les saiyans. Il devait se focaliser sur cette nouvelle guerre, qui reposerait tout autant sur la technologie que la puissance guerrière. Par conséquent, les saiyans ne lui servaient à rien. Ils constituaient une bonne chair à canon, mais leur heure viendrait plus tard. Il fallait d'abord se débarrasser des forces spatiales de ses ennemis.

Les saiyans purent dès lors voyager librement. Débarrassé des hommes de Freezer partis rejoindre le front, Vegeta, maintenant adulte, pu reprendre en main son peuple, matant sans pitié ceux qui contestaient son autorité. Auparavant cantonnés aux planètes que leur autorisait l'empereur, les saiyans purent entamer une véritable campagne d'exploration spatiale, mettant le cap vers les mondes reculés où avaient été envoyés certains de leurs semblables plusieurs décennies auparavant. Le plus urgent était de trouver des mondes à cultiver afin d'envoyer des vivres à Freezer et ses troupes.

La réalité n'était certes pas glorieuse. Après tous, ils étaient passés du statut de puissants guerriers et celui de fermiers d'arrière-zone. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Deux années après le début de ce nouvel élan, l'une des sondes du vaisseau détecta la Terre. Gorgée d'eau, de richesses, et d'êtres bipèdes étrangement semblables aux saiyans. D'après les archives historiques, un bébé de troisième catégorie avait été envoyé sur place une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

La sonde détecta l'aura de ce saiyan et commença à le filmer en cachette, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Ce qu'ils virent fut une révélation pour Vegeta et ses semblables. L'envoyé, nommé Kakarotto, n'avait pas asservit les humains. Il vivait tranquillement parmi eux, avec _une compagne terrienne et un fils_. C'était très certainement son enfant biologique. Le petit avait l'aura qui changeait selon son humeur.

La monogamie était autorisée au sein du peuple saiyan, au même titre que la polygamie. L'image de la petite famille unie de Kakarotto ne fut donc pas ce qui choqua le plus son peuple d'origine. Ce fut plutôt l'air _niais et idiot_ qu'il abordait à longueur de temps. Par Vegetasai, il semblait totalement soumis à sa femelle. Pas que ce soit impossible en soit, il existait après tous des femelles saiyans puissantes qui asservissaient des mâles et femelles saiyans d'un niveau moindre. Le problème dans ce cas précis était que la femme de Kakarotto ne dégageait quasiment aucun aura. Elle était _outrageusement faible_ d'un point de vue Saiyan.

Celui qui prit le plus mal la nouvelle fut sans aucun doute Radditz. Les archives ayant prouvées que Kakarotto était le fils des défunts troisième classe Baddack et Gine, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un frère à l'aura exagérément faible et un métis en guise de neveu. Rien qui n'aide à renforcer son rang de nouveau deuxième classe.

Il y eu aussi des images du reste du monde humain, de sa faune et flore, de sa population, de la technologie terrienne. Après toutes ces années d'abstinence et de peur de disparaitre, un futur nouveau émergeait dans l'esprit des guerriers de l'espace : ils pouvaient reconstruire Vegetasai. Le métissage était possible, bien que semblant produire des enfants faibles. Mais qu'importe. Vegeta et son peuple le savaient, ils étaient au bord de l'extinction. Leurs guerrières dépérissaient en se retrouvant uniquement cantonnées à un rôle de mères pondeuses. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient mortes en couche, minées par leurs grossesses à répétition.

Il fallait perpétuer la race. Il fallait apporter son tribut de guerre à Freezer. La Terre était la solution.

Les saiyans avaient immédiatement mit le cap vers la Terre. Bien qu'ils aient presque immédiatement atterris sur la planète, tous ses habitants semblaient être au courant de leur arrivée. Qu'importe. Leurs défenses restaient faibles.

La plus grosse surprise avait été la force réelle de Kakarotto et de son fils. Le traitre semblait pouvoir maitriser le niveau de son aura, et son fils… avait tout compte fait un sacré potentiel. Une bombe à retardement le morveux. Le métissage ne semblait pas donner des guerriers faibles, bien au contraire. Peut-être plus incontrôlable, mais rien qu'une bonne discipline ne puisse mater.

Cacher ce fait à Freezer était le plus difficile. L'empereur de la galaxie avait montré de l'intérêt pour cette planète Terre, si particulière. Le fait que le nombre des guerriers saiyans puisse recommencer à croitre grâce au métissage était un problème suffisamment sérieux pour que l'empereur nain délaisse son front spatial pour inspecter son arrière-garde.

Vegeta lui avait menti. Le peuple saiyan en entier lui avait caché la vérité, faisant croire à Freezer que le produit du métissage ne donnait que des guerriers moindres, tout juste bons à soutenir la chair à canon saiyan.

Freezer n'y avait pas totalement cru, mais qu'importe. L'urgence n'était pas sur Terre. Il disposait de plusieurs années avant que la question puisse avoir de véritables conséquences.

* * *

\- Gohan, tiens bien ta garde.

\- Oui père !

Le jeune être bloqua le genou de son père lui arrivant à pleine vitesse dans la figure. De l'autre côté de la salle, Krilin les observait en s'hydratant. Bien qu'il demeure admiratif du talent du petit garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui. Il aurait dû faire connaissance avec les autres enfants de la base, aller en classe, faire quelques sorties avec son père pour se défouler et exploiter un minimum son potentiel…

Mais voilà, Son Gohan représentait un bien meilleur espoir pour l'avenir que Krilin. La Terre et ses habitants avaient besoin de la force du petit garçon.

Cette nouvelle vie rongeait Krilin. Se savoir vivant alors que tant d'autres étaient morts représentait un frein à son entrainement. Chaozu s'était sacrifié pour lui. Le petit être à l'âge indéfinissable savait que si Krilin mourrait une nouvelle fois lors d'une bataille, il ne pourrait pas être ramené à la vie par les boules du dragon. Mais le cas était le même pour les deux. Chaozu était déjà mort une fois au combat, tout comme Krilin. Il avait fait ce choix afin de rejoindre Tenshinhan, mort quelques heures auparavant. C'était injuste.

Krilin ne méritait pas plus de vivre que Chaozu. Ou Tenshinhan. Ou Yamcha. Ou même Tortue Géniale.

Mais c'était lui qui, aujourd'hui, se tenait aux cotés de Goku et Gohan pour défendre la Terre. Alors qu'importe qu'il soit le boulet chauve de service. Il avait suffisamment d'astuce en réserve pour compenser son manque de force brute face aux saiyans. Il continuerait à montrer du mieux qu'il pouvait que malgré la douleur et la dépression, les humains n'étaient pas sans défense face à ces monstres.

\- Gohan, vas te reposer. Je prends la relève avec ton père.

Le petit garçon se déconcentra une seconde devant cet appel, mais esquiva tout de même le coup porté par son père. Son Goku se retrouva pour observer son meilleur ami. Les deux adultes se sourirent. Oui, qu'importe le niveau actuel de chacun. Ils s'élèveraient au plus haut ensemble.

* * *

\- Saleté de Conseil de grmblbl…

Gladys avait l'habitude d'entendre sa supérieur grommeler. La voir le faire une cigarette entre les dents était en revanche une première.

Bulma Brief avait toujours été d'un caractère vindicatif. Mais Gladys savait bien que la mort de son père allait rendre la jeune femme de plus en plus irritable.

\- Nous avons tous dit au revoir à mon père il y a cinq heures. Une réunion de nuit vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Peterson a exigé une réunion d'urgence.

\- Évidemment… Peterson. Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre…

Avec un manque de classe considérable, Bulma Brief cracha ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans le couloir. Son assistante, du même âge qu'elle, évita le mégot. Gladys sentait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Il fallait montrer à Bulma Brief qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son combat.

\- Mademoiselle Brief ! Je…

\- Quoi Gladys ?

\- Je vous présente mes condoléances ! La perte de votre père a dû et doit toujours être terrible pour vous. Nous savons toutes les deux que le commandant Peterson va vouloir en profiter. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule. Le Conseil ne fait pas bloc derrière le commandant. Vous devez rester forte ! Vous avez des soutiens partout à travers la planète ! Si vous tenez bon à cette réunion… c'est Peterson qui perdra de l'influence.

L'ancienne étudiante en sociologie politique repris son souffle en observant la réaction de sa patronne et amie. Cette dernière la regardait surprise, mais le sourire qui s'afficha ensuite sur son visage ne prêtait guère à confusion. Les paroles de son assistante l'avaient touché.

\- Si un public aussi fervent attend autant de moi, alors autant ne pas le décevoir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attrapa le bras de son assistante, la plaçant à sa hauteur. Elles se mirent à marcher côte à côte, telles deux bonnes copines de lycée.

\- Très bien Gladys, allons casser du militaire.

L'assistante rie. C'était rare d'entendre quelqu'un rire en ces temps sombres.

* * *

\- Mesdames, messieurs.

Bulma Brief avait toujours cultivé l'art des entrées fracassantes. Même une guerre interstellaire ne pouvait lui enlever cela.

En face d'elle, les treize autres membres du Conseil, ainsi que leurs treize assistants. C'étaient eux l'instance de décision de la résistance humaine. C'était ce Conseil qui prenait les décisions qui maintenait à flot le navire.

Sauf que voilà, fin du monde ou pas, la politique restait la politique. Tout le monde n'avait pas la même vision du futur des humains. Ces derniers temps, deux grandes visions s'affrontaient : celle du commandant James Peterson et celle de la scientifique Bulma Brief.

Cette dualité clichée au possible – la rivalité manichéenne entre le militaire et la scientifique - n'était pas sans fracas. Les deux êtres étaient de fortes têtes, chacun étant porté par des convictions.

Celle de Peterson était qu'il fallait attaquer de toutes leurs forces les camps des saiyans. Au rythme où la résistance allait, la famine les achèverait bien avant les singes de l'espace. Il fallait frapper vite, fort, paralyser l'approvisionnement en nourriture des envahisseurs gloutons, quitte à faire des victimes collatérales parmi les humains.

Bulma elle, appelait à la patience. Il fallait attendre, il fallait survivre. Qu'on lui laisse le temps de perfectionner ses exosquelettes, qu'on laisse le temps à Son Goku de s'entrainer. Et secrètement, qu'on laisse le temps à Piccolo de se réveiller. Ainsi, les armes développées à force de patience et de sacrifices cibleraient bien plus aisément les saiyans, engendrant moins de pertes du côté des humains asservis.

Peterson n'était pas un simple salopard à la gâchette facile. Il ne choisissait pas la voie des dommages collatéraux par amour de la violence. C'est juste qu'il voyait la rébellion s'affaiblir chaque jour passant, minée par la faim, le manque, l'enfermement, la peur. Il voyait la race humaine perdre cette guerre.

Le plan de Bulma prenait trop de temps. Malgré tout, il restait actuellement celui appliqué par le Conseil.

\- Mademoiselle Brief, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, entama Peterson avant que Bulma n'ai le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Grand bien vous en face commandant.

\- La mort de votre père est une perte tragique pour l'ensemble de l'humanité…

\- Il y a un « mais », grommela la jeune femme, assez fort pour que ses voisins puissent l'entendre.

\- … mais elle ne doit pas nous détourner de notre but premier : nous donner les meilleurs chances de survie.

Décidée à être une chieuse complète, Bulma fit mine de se désintéresser du discours du militaire et commença à faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

\- C'est dans cette optique que plusieurs membres du Conseil et moi-même avons décidé de porter une proposition à cette assemblée. Nous proposons de retirer son siège de membre du Conseil à mademoiselle Brief afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer uniquement à la recherche, pour compenser la perte de son regretté père. La multiplication des rôles ne peut être que contre-productif pour une personne, fusse-t-elle aussi intelligente que mademoiselle Brief.

Prévisible. Mais efficace. Bulma se doutait que Peterson attaquerait le problème sous cet angle. Objectivement, il avait bien raison le militaire moustachu. Multiplier les casquettes ralentissait le travail de Bulma. Mais abandonner son siège au Conseil, c'était également perdre de l'influence. Et laisser la doctrine meurtrière de Peterson prendre le contrôle de la rébellion.

Bulma s'y refusait.

Les prochaines heures seraient loin d'être agréables, mais qu'importe… Goku, Gohan et Krilin donnaient leurs sangs pour la cause, elle pouvait bien s'assécher quelque peu la gorge et écoper d'un mal de crâne.

* * *

Nouveau camp pour le roi des saiyans. Un en charge de l'extraction de minerais.

Les humains étaient fragiles et avaient besoin d'une quantité phénoménale de matériaux et gadgets pour survivre, mais la technologie saiyans était également friande de matières premières. Tellement friande d'ailleurs que tuer la majorité des humains de cette planète n'avait pas été réalisé uniquement dans un souci de contrôle rapide de la population. Cela visait également à ne pas épuiser les ressources de la planète trop rapidement.

Pour faire de la Terre la nouvelle Vegetasai, il fallait tout faire pour rendre ce monde viable pour les siècles à venir.

C'est dans cette optique que Vegeta avait détruit la lune terrestre.

Se transformer en énormes guerriers avait ses avantages durant la première vague d'invasion. En revanche, ces transformations faisaient perdre la raison à trop de ses soldats. Et qu'est-ce que ces soldats faisaient quand ils perdaient tout sens communs, enfermés dans des corps géants ? Ils massacraient des humains.

Pour le futur de la nouvelle Vegetasai, Vegeta ne pouvait laisser cela se reproduire. Quitte à choisir entre les queues des saiyans, ce qui les différenciaient vraiment des humains, et la lune, Vegeta choisissait de détruire la lune. De toute façon, plusieurs guerriers étaient capables de recréer les ondes d'une pleine lune à travers une boule d'énergie de leur crue. Si besoin, les géants pouvaient toujours réapparaitre.

Détruire la lune avait toutefois eu quelques conséquences inattendues, tel que des raz-de-marée ou des tremblements de terre. Mais au final, rien d'insurmontable. Cela avait juste fait prendre conscience au saiyans que l'heure du massacre était terminé. Il était temps de coloniser avec ce qu'il restait.

Le roi des saiyans se posa devant l'endroit où logeait le responsable du camp.

\- Ringo.

Aucune réponse.

\- Ringo !

Le saiyan de deuxième classe sorti finalement de son abri. Vegeta sentit l'odeur d'une humaine émaner de lui.

\- Majesté ! dit le soldat en s'inclinant rouge de honte, bien conscient de ce que l'odorat de son seigneur devait détecter.

\- Y a-t-il eu des attaques depuis ma dernière visite ?

\- Comme mon rapport hebdomadaire l'indique, nous n'avons pas subi d'attaque depuis trois semaines.

La réponse satisfit Vegeta. Ce qu'il voyait en revanche derrière le soldat le mettait en colère.

Sans laisser aucune chance au deuxième classe, il empoigna ce dernier par le nuque et lui enfonça le visage dans la boue.

\- Dis-moi soldat, il me semble que j'avais donné des instructions claires il y a deux mois.

\- Ma… Majesté ?

La foule autour d'eux s'était arrêtée. Chacun, humain comme saiyan, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La queue de singe du roi des saiyans battait furieusement l'air. Vegeta se pencha au-dessus de Ringo, resserrant encore plus sa prise, en punition pour l'ignorance du soldat.

\- Lorsque je t'ai confié la charge de construire ce camp, j'ai été généreux, c'est ce pas soldat ? Je t'ai confié tout ce dont humains et saiyans avaient besoin. Véhicules de transport et d'extraction, logis, réserve de nourriture…

\- Oui majesté ! Votre bonté nous a été vitale !

Vegeta sentait la peur du soldat. Ringo transpirait la peur par tous les orifices. Et il avait bien raison.

\- La plupart des équipements dont nous disposons sont des prises de guerre. Ils viennent des capsules de la Capsule Corp.

Un tressaillement. Enfin. Le faiblard venait de comprendre.

\- Tu sais que Bulma Brief est l'une des leaders de la résistance ?

\- Oui Majesté !

\- Tu sais que la Capsule Corp appartenait à sa famille ?

\- Oui Majesté !

\- Tu sais que la famille Brief pourvoit aux besoins de la résistance ? Que chaque rebelle qui a été capturé porte le logo de la Capsule Corp sur ses vêtements, ses armes, voir même des fois en tatouage sur le corps ? Et donc que ce logo est devenu l'un des symboles de la résistance ?

\- Oui Majesté ! J'implore votre pardon !

Vegeta lâcha le soldat terrifié et lui shoota dans l'estomac. Ringo alla s'écraser contre une maison voisine.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que ce _putain de logo soit toujours présent sur la façade de ton habitation _?! hurla le roi, les veines de son front prêtes à exploser.

Crachant du sang, le soldat de deuxième classe rampa hors des débris de la maison contre laquelle il venait de s'écraser, balbutiant des excuses.

Des excuses, toujours des excuses. Son peuple savait que son nombre réduit empêchait Vegeta d'appliquer la discipline comme il le voulait. Les saiyans savaient que la survie de sa race passait avant tout pour leur roi. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de tuer gratuitement ses semblables, même pour mater les autres.

Non, il fallait trouver autre chose pour que les bons à rien comprennent.

Fulminant, Vegeta entra dans la maison de Ringo. Des cris féminins se firent entendre. Le roi ressorti, trainant avec sa queue une humaine blonde à moitié dénudée.

\- Tu ne manqueras plus jamais à ton devoir, dit Vegeta en soulevant l'humaine du sol, l'étouffant de sa queue autour de sa gorge.

\- Oui… oui Majesté ! répondit le soldat en se relevant, les yeux rivés vers son humaine.

\- Je veux que ces logos disparaissent dans l'heure.

\- Ce sera fait Majesté !

\- Bien.

Il comprima la gorge de l'humaine et lui brisa la nuque.

Il y eu des cris humains. Le corps de la blonde qui s'étale au sol sans aucune dignité. Mais ce que Vegeta surveilla, ce fut la réaction de Ringo. Ce dernier observait le corps sans vie de son humaine, choqué, luttant pour conserver une réaction digne d'un saiyan.

C'est-à-dire l'indifférence.

\- Je repasserais.

Le roi s'envola.

Stationnant en altitude élevée, Vegeta observa la suite. Le camp se remit au travail. Les parents tentèrent de calmer les enfants traumatisés.

Ringo se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le corps mort en se tenant le ventre. Il resta là, debout à observer son ancienne amante à moitié nue dans la boue. Il ne la toucha pas. Il ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Aucune plainte ne parvint aux oreilles de Vegeta.

Le soldat devait savoir que son roi l'observait, même si il ne pouvait pas le détecter. Il aboya finalement un ordre à des esclaves qui passaient. Qu'on le débarrasse de ce corps. Qu'il aille nourrir la chaudière.

Qu'il continu à jouer la comédie, Vegeta savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Cette Terre, ces humains… ce monde était dangereux pour la tradition saiyan. Une épidémie de mollesse et de faiblesse se propageait à travers les représentants du peuple guerrier. La vie était simple ici. Les rebelles attaquaient peut-être leurs camps, il n'empêche que leurs vies étaient devenues extrêmement… routinières. Ils étaient un peuple guerrier, une race de conquérants. Et aujourd'hui, ils colonisaient et s'enracinaient.

C'était contre leur nature, Vegeta le savait bien. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que son peuple survive.

Il avait espéré que l'ensemble de ses gens continuent de considérer les humains comme lui les voyaient : ils étaient des choses. Des êtres doués de pensées, leur ressemblant physiquement et pouvant leur procurer du plaisir, mais des choses quand même. Leur capacité à se reproduire avec les saiyans ne faisaient aucunement d'eux leurs égaux.

Seulement, cela ne c'était pas passé comme cela.

Les saiyans étaient une race vouée à la guerre, mais ils avaient aussi leurs besoins et plaisirs. Vegeta avait sous-estimé la souffrance de son peuple lors des dernières décennies. Frustrés sexuellement et épuisés moralement, une partie des saiyans était tombé dans le piège de cette douce planète. Ils aspiraient à la vie facile, ils aspiraient à la chair et la luxure. Par Vegetasai, certains se mettaient à _tenir_ à leurs amants et amantes. Il n'était désormais plus rare de trouver dans les harems de chacun une favorite ou un favori, voire même plusieurs à la fois, qui bénéficiaient de _gestes_ de la part de son maitre. Un vêtement, un bijou, une place exclusive dans une couche douillette ou pire, des fleurs.

Faire ainsi des offrandes à des représentants d'une autre race était inédit. Entre saiyans, il arrivait bien sûre qu'il y ait un échange de présents pour démontrer une affection particulière. Mais c'était la première fois que des saiyans reproduisaient ce geste avec un autre peuple.

Le roi lui-même avait goûté aux délices que lui offrait cette planète. Mais il ne serait jamais allé cueillir des plantes pour remercier une femme pour les plaisirs qu'elle venait de lui administrer. Tout sur cette planète lui appartenait de droit. De chaque brin d'herbe à chaque entité vivante.

Il avait conquis ce monde.

Tout ici lui appartenait.

Les prises de guerre comme les esclaves humains étaient un prêt qui avait concédé à ses troupes méritantes. Ces derniers n'avaient donc pas à courber l'échine devant cette race inférieure tout juste bonne à pondre des bébés et faire ce qu'on lui demande.

La scène qui venait de se dérouler au camp était l'illustration parfaite du problème auquel était confronté Vegeta. Ringo était devenu indiscipliné et avait manifestement été attaché à cette femelle humaine morte. Sa perte avait touché le soldat d'une façon qui dégoutait son roi.

Mais que pouvait-il donc faire ? Il ne restait actuellement qu'une demi-douzaine de femmes saiyans vivantes pour une centaine de mâles. Il était hors de question qu'elles continuent de subir ce qu'elles avaient subis durant les années d'errances dans l'espace. Elles pouvaient maintenant faire ce qu'elles voulaient de leurs corps.

Alors Vegeta ne pouvait objectivement pas en vouloir à ceux qui cherchaient à compenser ce manque auprès des humains.

Humains et saiyans étaient tellement semblables… L'illusion devait paraitre parfaite à certains.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Vegeta décida de passer au camp suivant, situé sur un ancien continent quasiment submergé par les tsunamis. Un camp d'entrainement militaire. Coupé du reste du monde, riche en terrains vierges prêts à encaisser la destruction causée par l'entrainement des saiyans.

Il était juste dommage que ses troupes demandent de plus en plus régulièrement à leur roi de les laisser amener des esclaves humains sur l'île.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis quasiment dans les temps, youhou... !**

**Nouveau chapitre pondu, je vous promet que ce sera le dernier chapitre "d'exposition".**

**Les choses sérieuses commenceront au prochain ;)**

**Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous aidera à comprendre la mythologie que je suis en train de créer !**

* * *

Bulma était assoiffée et souffrait d'un immonde mal de crâne. Mais elle avait remporté cette bataille.

Elle conservait son siège au Conseil. Elle pouvait toujours se battre pour que sa doctrine soit celle qu'applique l'organe de décision, et non celle de Peterson. Les mains de plus de la moitié des représentants du Conseil s'étaient levées pour qu'on la maintienne en place.

Le militaire avait vu rouge, mais il s'était incliné devant cette décision. Il savait que la nouvelle de cette défaite politique se propagerait rapidement au sein de l'installation et que cela affecterait son poids dans la base. Mais il savait aussi que le temps jouait contre la jeune femme. Elle avait remporté cette bataille, mais elle perdrait bientôt la guerre.

Peterson espérait juste qu'il ne serait alors pas trop tard pour l'humanité.

Gladys observa sa supérieure serrer des mains à la sortie de la réunion. Elles avaient beau avoir le même âge, l'esprit de Bulma Brief semblait bien plus âgé que le sien. On répétait souvent que la jeune femme était un petit génie, mais tous les génies n'ont pas un talent de leadership et ne font pas preuve d'une telle force d'esprit. Mais à ce qu'avait compris Gladys, toutes ces qualités n'étaient pas venues naturellement à la jeune femme. C'était la guerre qui les avait fait surgir.

\- Bulma Brief ! Un petit coup de ciseau pour fêter cette victoire ?

L'homme qui venait de parler était Frederick, l'un des membres du Conseil. Coiffeur avant la guerre, lui aussi avait mûri avec, étant aujourd'hui l'un des représentants choisis par les civils de la base pour siéger au Conseil.

Sa nomination tranchait avec celle de Bulma. Plusieurs membres de l'organe possédaient comme qui dirait une « siège de droit » aux vues de leurs compétences. C'était le cas de Bulma la scientifique ou de Peterson, le commandant du gros des forces armées de la résistance. D'autres, comme Frederick, étaient choisis par une frange des réfugiés humains pour les représenter. Dans le cas de Frederick, il s'agissait des chargés de ravitaillement alimentaire. Etrange qu'un coiffeur soit choisi pour représenter des agriculteurs et éleveurs, mais bon…

Une armée de singes de l'espace avait bien envahi la Terre.

L'homme d'âge mûre était l'un des plus fervents soutiens de Bulma et de sa doctrine. Il ne cessait d'appeler ses affiliés à la patience malgré le fait que leurs conditions de travail sous terre soient très difficiles. Faire pousser du blé en remplaçant le soleil par des lampes U.V n'était pas simple.

\- Vous aussi Gladys, une coupe vous ferait le plus grand bien.

La jeune assistante ne prit pas mal la remarque, bien au contraire. Elle avait déjà du mal à discipliner ses cheveux crépus avant l'invasion, alors maintenant…

* * *

Frederick accepta avec joie la cigarette qui lui proposait Bulma. Il avait amené les deux jeunes femmes et son assistant dans son quartier personnel. Etre un membre du conseil comportait quelques avantages.

\- Je vois des cheveux partout dans cette chambre. Tu coupes les cheveux de beaucoup de monde ? demanda Bulma.

Les quatre étaient proches. Sitôt une intimité trouvée, ils abandonnaient le vouvoiement pour laisser place au tutoiement.

\- Je coiffe ceux qui le veulent chaque mardi et vendredi après-midi. Tout le monde peut jongler avec plusieurs boulots, comme toi.

\- Mais tu fais cela tellement bien, le taquina Bulma. Je comprends maintenant d'où vient ton succès électoral.

\- C'est moi qui ai les ciseaux entre les mains jeune fille. Surveille tes propos !

Bulma rie et reporta son regard vers le miroir en face d'elle.

Oui, ses cheveux avaient vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe. Frederick était en train de lui en faire une courte à la garçonne. C'était son idée. Il disait que cela donnerait à son physique plus d'autorité et que ce serait plus pratique lorsqu'elle bosserait sur ses machines. Bulma lui faisait confiance. Il avait été coiffeur-visagiste dans une autre vie, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ca va Gladys ?

La jeune femme observait penaude ses anciens cheveux crépus à ses pieds. Il fallait dire que Frederick l'avait rasé de près. La malheureuse était maintenant quasiment chauve.

\- Soit honnête Bulma, est ce que je ressemble à un garçon ?

\- On sera deux dans ce cas.

La réponse ne satisfit pas la jeune femme qui reporta son attention sur ses cheveux perdu. Claude, l'assistant de Frederick, lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.

\- Au moins tu as toujours des cheveux Gladys. Les miens sont en train de tomber par poignées à cause du manque de soleil.

La remarque interpella Bulma, qui essaya de se remémorer si elle trouvait souvent des cheveux coincés dans son oreiller.

\- Le manque de vitamine D. Il y aura bientôt des femmes chauves dans la base, je vous préviens.

\- Tu viens de me rendre chauve, riposta Gladys.

Les quatre partirent dans un éclat de rire. Oui, cette vie était un enfer. Mais l'amitié pouvait rendre l'enfer vivable.

* * *

\- Bulma ! Bulma !

La jeune femme eu à peine le temps de se retourner que des petits bras lui enlaçait les jambes. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit à San Gohan.

\- Bonjour Gohan. Alors, comment va mon grand gaillard ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il est tellement plein d'énergie que je me demande s'il a vraiment donné le meilleur de lui-même à l'entrainement.

Son Goku se plaça en souriant devant Bulma, ignorant la langue tirée de son fils.

\- Il est bien propre et vient de manger.

\- Très bien, que vas-tu faire en attendant ?

\- Krilin et moi allons effectuer une mission de repérage au sud. Apparemment, Vegeta veut installer un nouveau camp à 300 kilomètres au sud-est.

\- C'est une région riche en pierres.

Goku la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut commencer à construire des bâtiments en dur pour les humains et qu'il arrive à court de capsules d'habitation, continua Bulma, excédée par l'éternelle lenteur d'esprit de son ami.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc c'est une information intéressante en ce qui concerne les plans futurs des saiyans.

\- Aaaaaaaaah…

Le jeune père la gratifia d'un sourire innocent et posa la main sur la tête de son fils pour lui dire au revoir. Il partit en courant.

\- Il n'a même pas remarqué le changement avec mes cheveux, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle voulut poser Gohan par terre, mais le petit s'accrocha à son T-shirt. Elle l'entendit renifler.

\- Bulma, tu sens comme papy Brief, déclara innocemment le petit.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Gohan n'avait pas été convié à la cérémonie d'adieu de son père, cinq jours plus tôt. L'enfant de sept ans était trop jeune pour ce genre d'évènement.

De plus, Goku et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que les habitants de la base identifient le moins possible le visage du jeune métis. Ils savaient qu'il existait, mais peu auraient pu le reconnaitre au détour d'un couloir.

\- Papy me manque un peu alors j'ai chopé l'une de ses mauvaises habitudes.

Le petit garçon dû sentir qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait heurté la jeune femme, car il descendit de lui-même de ses bras.

Bulma ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Gohan sauta sur l'un des deux fauteuils et attendit sagement que Bulma lui apporte ses cahiers, crayons et livres.

L'éducation de son fils avait toujours été la priorité de Chichi. Par respect et amour pour son ancienne amie, Bulma avait décidé de prendre en main l'éducation scolaire de Gohan. Qu'importe que le futur de la race humaine repose sur leurs épaules, elle trouvait toujours du temps pour enseigner l'algèbre, l'orthographe et l'histoire à l'enfant, à raison de quatre heures par semaine. Le petit était vif et intelligent. Sans cette guerre, il aurait probablement pu faire de longues études et devenir qui il voulait.

L'enfant s'était dès le début montré très enthousiaste face à cette initiative. Bulma était devenu une seconde mère pour lui, Chichi ayant disparue trois ans plus tôt. Ce qui chagrinait le plus Bulma, c'était que les images de sa mère disparaissaient progressivement de l'esprit de l'enfant, qu'importe sa fantastique mémoire.

C'était injuste.

Le petit était déjà mis à l'écart des autres enfants de son âge, mais en plus il perdait progressivement le souvenir de la chaleur et de l'odeur de sa mère.

Bulma savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais compenser cette perte. Elle ne souhaitait d'ailleurs aucunement remplacer Chichi dans le cœur de Gohan.

Mais si elle pouvait faire en sorte que Gohan se sente tel qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un enfant, l'espace de quelques heures, alors Bulma serait comblée.

* * *

Krilin et Goku réapparurent quelques heures plus tard, vierges de toute blessure.

Gohan avait beau adorer ses cours avec Bulma, il se précipita dans les bras de son père.

\- Mon garçon a t-il été sage ?

\- Plus sage que tu ne l'aurais été à sa place.

\- Ahah, c'est bien vrai, admis celui qui aurait été un cancre s'il avait connu l'école.

Krilin observait Bulma en silence.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé avec elle depuis la crémation…

\- Allez zou ! Hors de ma chambre tous les trois. Je dois retourner au labo. Krilin, n'oublie pas d'y passer dimanche prochain !

San Goku jucha son fils sur ses épaules. Avant que les hommes aient franchis le pas de la porte, le petit garçon se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Au revoir Bulma ! Tu es très jolie avec tes nouveaux cheveux !

Goku répéta sans comprendre le mot « cheveux » et Krilin se tapa les mains en marmonnant « c'était donc ça ». Bulma salua une dernière fois l'enfant et prépara ses affaires pour une nuit blanche au laboratoire.

* * *

Vegeta retournait dans son palais. Sa tournée avait finalement pris plus de temps que prévu, le jeune roi ayant décidé de rester au camp d'entrainement plusieurs jour afin de motiver ses troupes.

Il n'avait rien à reprocher au responsable du camp, un vétéran de première classe ayant vécu de nombreux conflits. Ce dernier avait participé à l'entrainement au combat du jeune roi et formé des dizaines d'autres guerriers. Il savait y faire.

Mais après l'incident avec Ringo, Vegeta avait décidé de s'impliquer malgré tout. Cette planète rendait peut-être certains esprits faibles, mais il était hors de question que la puissance militaire saiyan y passe aussi. Le roi comptait bien refaire des siens une race puissante et conquérante. Cela passait par un entrainement intensif et régulier.

Bien sûr, aucun autre saiyan ne parvint à le mettre à mal durant les entrainements. Ces gens restaient faibles aux yeux de Vegeta, mais c'était tout ce dont il disposait. Freezer n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de guerriers de classes supérieures survivre à la destruction de Vegetasai. Rattraper le niveau d'antan ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais Vegeta et son peuple aimaient les défis.

Nul n'ignorait les intentions de leur roi et les projets de grandeur de Vegeta restaient un moyen efficace de canaliser l'énergie brute des saiyans.

Arrivé à son palais, Vegeta appela Nappa. Encore une fois, la réalité de ce putain de brouilleur s'imposait à lui. Il était maintenant obligé _d'annoncer_ qu'il était rentré. Si les radars fonctionnaient, ses sujets et serviteurs auraient su qu'il était sur le chemin du retour.

Son second arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il portait sur lui les odeurs de plusieurs personnes, mais contrairement au cas de Ringo, Vegeta n'y voyait pas de mal.

Pour Nappa, les humains restaient des objets. Le fossé entre les deux espèces demeurait clair aux yeux du chauve, ce qui justifiait que son goût pour les parties fines soit toléré par Vegeta.

\- Faim ?

\- Oui.

\- VERMINES ! APPORTEZ A MANGER POUR SA MAJESTE !

Nappa était un excellent second, mais sa manie d'hurler exaspérait Vegeta. Les humains du palais craignaient en permanence pour leur vie. Nul doute qu'ils étaient déjà affairés à tout préparer.

\- Des naissances ? demanda le roi.

\- Une. Mort avec la mère.

\- Merde…

Vegeta s'assit devant sa table à manger, ruminant en silence la nouvelle. Le métissage était vraiment loin d'être une aussi mince affaire qu'il l'avait escompté.

Il s'empiffra durant plusieurs heures, engloutissant les mets raffinés qu'on lui apportait. Une dizaine d'humains auraient pu vivre une semaine avec ce repas. D'ordinaire, Nappa aurait tenté de grappiller une assiette dans le festin de son roi. Les cuisiniers ne donnaient le meilleur d'eux même que pour le suzerain des saiyans, c'était la règle.

Vegeta devait avoir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

Mais ce soir n'était pas un moment pour tenter de partager la nourriture. Le roi des saiyans était de mauvais poil.

* * *

Le lendemain fut consacré à l'entrainement pour le roi des saiyans. Il s'éleva haut dans le ciel et enchaina les coups dans le vide.

Au bout d'une demi-journée, il sorti son détecteur de sa poche et le fixa à son oreille. Même si le radar ne fonctionnait plus, le brouilleur n'empêchait pas les propriétaires de communiquer à travers eux. Il appela un jeune saiyan prometteur nommé Kiui. Le garçon était né durant les années d'errance du peuple. Il avait du potentiel et avait fait ses preuves au camp d'entrainement. A présent affecté à la surveillance du vaisseau spatial et laboratoire de recherche des saiyans, il s'entrainait régulièrement avec son roi.

Les talents prometteurs étaient trop rares aujourd'hui pour que Vegeta les ignorent.

Ils furent interrompus par Nappa et Radditz, qui était en charge du plus gros camp d'approvisionnement en nourriture des saiyans, situé à quelques dizaines de kilomètres du palais.

Vegeta renvoya Kiui et vola jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivé sur le balcon, il prit la serviette que Radditz lui tendait et essuya la sueur sur son visage.

Il remarqua alors qu'aucun serviteur humain ne se trouvait dans ses appartements.

\- Nous avons intercepté ceci, annonça Radditz en lui tendant ce que les terriens appelaient un smartphone. Des humains de mon camp se le faisaient passer en douce.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Vegeta se retrouvait avec l'un de ces appareils dans les mains. Il l'activa et tomba sur la valeur réelle de cet objet : la vidéo de propagande qu'il contenait.

Elle était sous-titrée et se présentait de la même façon que les précédentes. L'humaine aux cheveux bleues, entourée de quatre autres figures de la rébellion, appelait les humains asservis à résister contre l'envahisseur saiyan.

Le regard de Bulma Brief était déterminé, son discours toujours aussi bien maitrisé. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux.

Le concept de propagande était inconnu aux saiyans avant leur arrivée sur Terre. Nul besoin de cela dans leur culture.

Par conséquent, ils étaient assez désarmés face aux appels à la résistance de leurs adversaires humains. Et cela mettait le roi Vegeta hors de lui.

Le message n'était pas achevé qu'il écrasa l'engin en serrant le poing.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Radditz.

\- J'ai rassemblé tous les humains du camp sur la place centrale pour qu'ils assistent à l'exécution d'une trentaine des leurs. Quiconque sera surpris à prêter oreille à ce genre de discours sera écrasé sans pitié, répondit le frère de Kakarotto en désignant le cadavre de l'objet.

Vegeta lui tourna le dos et observa le ciel nuageux.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils appliquaient cette méthode de « tolérance zéro » et cela ne fonctionnait pas. Le message porté par la rébellion humaine trouvait chaque semaine plus d'oreilles attentives. Des rapports venus du monde entier faisaient état de micro-actes de rébellion : un camion de vivre introuvable, une dizaine d'humains qui disparaissent sans laisser de trace, le logo de la Capsule Corporation dessiné sur plusieurs bâtiments…

Aucune réelle révolte n'avait eu lieu depuis le début de leur phase de colonisation, mais une partie des humains asservis ne semblait toujours pas avoir abandonné l'espoir de retrouver un jour leur liberté.

L'espoir… La belle affaire. Les rebelles ne pourraient pas se cacher éternellement. Vegeta mettrait un jour fin à cette farce stupide et ferais subir mille souffrances à ceux qui avaient osé interférer avec _sa _conquête.

\- Radditz. Entrainement.

Et il s'envola. Radditz n'afficha aucune réaction et le suivit dans le ciel. Nappa, resté seul sur le balcon, balaya les restes du smartphone de ses pieds, les précipitant dans le vide. Tant pis si un humain passait en dessous à ce moment précis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel trembla. Le roi Vegeta était furieux et frappait fort. Il était toujours ainsi après avoir vu l'un des messages de Bulma Brief. Si Vegeta haïssait singulièrement Kakarotto pour sa niaiserie et sa capacité constante à s'améliorer au combat malgré ses origines, il honnissait encore plus la terrienne aux cheveux bleus.

Elle résistait et lui échappait sur une planète où tout était censé lui appartenir.

Elle n'était qu'une faible humaine. Et malgré tout, elle parvenait à le mettre en échec.

Comble, elle le faisait dans plusieurs domaines.

* * *

Dimanche arriva à la base rebelle. Krilin, comme promis, se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Bulma, escorté par Gladys, l'assistante de son amie.

L'accès à la zone de recherche et de contrôle était réglementée, impossible pour lui de passer seul. Du moins en théorie. Ce n'était pas les fusils des soldats de la base qui pourraient l'arrêter.

En entrant dans le laboratoire, la première chose que vit Krilin fut un monstre de métal de plus de deux mètres de haut.

\- Ah Krilin, pile à l'heure ! le salua le monstre.

Devant l'air perplexe du jeune guerrier, l'une des plaques de la créature en face de lui bougea, laissant apparaitre un visage humain.

\- Bulma ?! s'étrangla Krilin.

\- C'est bien moi ! Et le petit génie que je suis a conçu la merveille que tu vois!

La créature de métal s'ouvrit en deux, laissant apparaitre une Bulma sommairement installée à l'intérieur, en débardeur et minishort.

\- Pardonne la tenue, mais il fait chaud comme l'enfer à l'intérieur de Bunny.

\- Parce que tu as donné un prénom à ce robot ?!

\- Taratata ! Ce n'est pas un robot, ne tombe pas dans le piège ! Bunny est un exosquelette conçu pour augmenter la puissance d'attaque et de défense de celui qui le revêt. Je peux certes manier ses centaines de kilos grâce à des mécanismes robotiques, mais ce n'est pas un robot. Je ne le contrôle pas à distance, termina la jeune femme avant de boire goulûment de l'eau.

Quelle idée d'appeler cette chose « Bunny »… Il pouvait comprendre que Bulma veuille rendre hommage à sa mère en donnant l'un de ses surnoms à une création dont elle était fière. Mais bon, Madame Brief restait dans l'esprit de Krilin un personnage doux, candide, une vraie cervelle d'oiseau. Rien à voir avec ce tas de ferraille gris et singulièrement moche.

\- Bunny en est au début de la phase expérimentale, lui expliqua Bulma. Le design n'a rien de définitif. Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour tester la résistance de l'alliage que nous utilisons. Prépare-toi !

\- Me préparer pour quoi ? demanda Krilin en observant Bulma remonter à l'intérieur de son robot infernal.

La jeune femme prit le temps de s'installer, calant bien ses bottes dans les étriers prévus à cet effet et empoignant dans chaque main une manette à boutons.

\- A frapper Bunny bien évidemment ! Comment veux-tu tester sa résistance sinon ?

\- C'est dément Bulma ! se scandalisa Krilin. Je ne vais pas _te frapper_ !

\- Si tu ne me frappe pas, moi je vais le faire !

Autour deux, la dizaine de personnes présentes pouffaient tout en achevant de préparer l'exosquelette pour le test.

Quelques câbles débranchés plus tard, Bunny était fin prêt pour l'action.

\- Bulma, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser !

\- C'est le but de l'expérience ! Voir jusqu'à quel point cet exosquelette empêche son propriétaire de se faire blesser !

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui est à l'intérieur de ce truc ?! Tu es nulle au combat !

Gladys savait que Bulma et ce Krilin étaient amis depuis pas mal d'années. C'était amusant de les voir s'engueuler. Cela donnait un visage plus humain à la scientifique Brief.

\- J'ai conçu les systèmes de Bunny ! Les mesures ont été câblées sur ma morphologie ! C'est encore un prototype Krilin !

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?! Il est hors de question que je frappe une fille ! Demande plutôt à Goku !

\- Goku est trop puissant ! Tu maitrises mieux ta force ! Si tu ne me frappe pas, moi je vais le faire !

Pour soutenir ses paroles, elle entama un pas vers Krilin. Il était lent, lourd et il résonna pathétiquement dans le laboratoire, mais au moins, Bunny ne tomba pas par terre.

Grimaçant devant tant d'obstination, Krilin combla la distance entre lui et ce qu'il considérait toujours comme étant un robot-ayant-mangé-Bulma. Il se mit en position de combat en face de la main de métal tendue vers lui comme un signe de stop. Le jeune homme observa quelque secondes les cinq doigts en face de lui et donna un coup de poing au centre de la paume.

Les capteurs bipèrent.

\- Tu appelles ça « frapper » Krilin ?! le réprimanda la voix de Bulma à travers les haut-parleurs de son engin. Mets y un peu du tien, on n'a pas toute la semaine !

\- C'est toi qui voulais que je me contrôle ! lui répondit le guerrier scandalisé.

\- Si j'avais voulu d'un coup aussi faible, j'aurais demandé à Peterson de venir se casser le poignet sur Bunny ! Cet exosquelette est censé combattre les saiyans dans le futur ! Cesse de faire ta fillette chauve et frappe !

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre que j'ai cassé ton jouet, déclara Krilin, gonflé à bloc par la dernière provocation de son amie.

Goguenarde, Bulma lui fit signe d'approcher. Bunny tenait le choc. Bientôt, ils pourraient renverser le cours de cette guerre.

* * *

**Verdict ? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, avec comme promis la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes principaux. **

**D'ailleurs Yuirii, tu vas avoir ta réponse concernant l'efficacité des exosquelettes ;)**

**Il y a une partie un peu technique dans ce chapitre, avec des calculs que j'espère exacts. Le dieu Google m'a un peu (_énormément_) aidé.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragement et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tu es certaine Bulma ? Ce serait vraiment mieux que l'un de nous trois t'accompagne à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi.

\- Ce n'est sûr pour personne Goku. Vraiment, tu t'en fais trop. Toi, Gohan et Krilin vous allez attaquer le convoi de ravitaillement au point 36N-138E en attirant au passage l'attention des troupes de Vegeta. Et pendant ce temps-là, je fais passer les derniers tests à Bunny.

\- Tout de même, l'un de nous…

\- Ecoute, tout a déjà été décidé. L'attaque de ce convoi est une trop lourde opération pour deux guerriers et mon terrain fait l'objet d'une surveillance millimétrée depuis plusieurs semaines. Les saiyans ne vont pas dans ce coin.

\- Tu t'en fais trop Goku, se prononça Krilin en lui tapotant l'omoplate. Au pire, si Bulma a un problème, nous le sentirons grâce à son ki et rappliquerons illico.

Le guerrier chauve avait radicalement changé d'opinion à propos de l'exosquelette depuis sa première rencontre avec lui, trois mois plus tôt.

D'abord, parce que son design s'était sans commune mesure amélioré. Bunny était à présent plus fin et élancé, plus aucun câble ne dépassait de sa carapace de métal. Ensuite, parce qu'à force de collaborer avec Bulma, Krilin avait bien vu l'efficacité de Bunny augmenter. Son armature solide protégeait efficacement son pilote des chocs et les armes élaborées par les scientifiques de Bulma lui avaient tout l'air d'être faites pour venir à bout des saiyans.

C'était justement l'une d'entre elles qui constituait le test final d'aujourd'hui. Mais elle était trop imprévisible et puissante pour être testée dans la base sous-terraine. Il fallait remonter à la surface et cela inquiétait grandement Goku.

\- Tu m'en construiras une d'armure Bulma ?! demanda Son Gohan.

Le petit garçon était tout simplement amoureux de la création de la jeune femme. Le fait qu'il veuille absolument assister à un combat entre « un singe géant et un robot » montrait que malgré ses origines, il restait un petit garçon _très humain_.

De nombreux soldats de la base étaient d'ailleurs impatients de pouvoir posséder leur propre exosquelette. Les dossiers de candidature affluaient au laboratoire, preuve de l'enthousiasme que suscitait l'avancée du projet. Si le test d'aujourd'hui s'avérait concluant, la chaine de production pourrait être lancée.

La création de Bulma serait bien incapable de venir à bout des plus puissants saiyans, mais elle avait ses chances face à un soldat lambda. Et cela, c'était déjà beaucoup aux yeux des humains.

Pour débuter, une dizaine de profils seraient sélectionnés. Chacun obtiendrait alors un exosquelette unique, calé sur ses ondes cérébrales et sa morphologie.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'armure pour te défendre mon bonhomme, lui répondit Bulma en lui caressant la tête, contente malgré elle de la confiance du petit garçon. Si on se battait tous les deux, c'est toi qui gagnerais à coup sûr.

En en juger par la grimace dont il la gratifia, l'enfant ne semblait guère enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre contre Bulma. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin était trognon…

La jeune femme débrancha les derniers câbles de Bunny et appuya sur l'un des boutons situés à l'intérieur de l'exosquelette. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant place à une capsule.

\- Bon, l'affaire est réglée, annonça Bulma. Je pars dans trente minutes, vous dans quatre heures et dans seize heures, on se retrouve tous ensemble autour d'un chocolat chaud !

Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours mal à l'aise avec le plan, Goku acquiesça en même temps que les deux autres.

* * *

Trois jeeps décapotables terrestres attendaient Bulma à la sortie principale de la base. Aucune ne volait, cela aurait pu attirer l'attention des saiyans.

Une demi-douzaine de scientifiques et autant de militaires volontaires se partageaient les véhicules. Le matériel des scientifiques était enfermé dans des capsules, elles–même dissimulées dans la poche interne de la veste de Bulma. Après tout, Bunny était sa réussite, sa fierté. Et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait faire fonctionner l'engin.

Gladys et le Conseil vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Les relations entre Peterson et la Bulma s'étaient améliorées depuis quelques semaines. Le prototype Bunny satisfaisait le commandant, qui s'imaginait à la tête d'une armée d'exosquelettes dans un futur proche. La race humaine allait enfin pouvoir riposter par ses propres moyens, sans que tout repose sur les épaules de trois personnes, dont un extraterrestre et un enfant métis.

Bulma enfila avec bonheur ses lunettes de soleil.

Lorsqu'un de ses collègues, Laurence, lui proposa de la crème solaire, elle ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Elle sentait que cette sortie allait jouer des tours à sa peau. Même les pilules de vitamines distribuées à la base et les chambres de simulation d'environnement à U.V ne pouvaient pas remplacer l'exposition régulière au véritable soleil.

Elle serait sans doute rouge comme une tomate en revenant ce soir à la base, mais qu'importe. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

La porte en pierre s'ouvrit et les trois jeeps s'élancèrent, rebondissant sur les plateformes rocailleuses du plateau.

* * *

\- Parfait ! Absolument parfait !

Bulma sentait ses coups de soleil l'élancer, mais la vue du paysage lui fit rapidement oublier ces désagréments. Devant elle s'étendait un désert rocailleux semblable à celui sous lequel était caché la base, idéal pour ce que elle et son équipe prévoyait.

\- Allez les amis, on déballe.

Les capsules furent activées et les militaires vinrent aider les scientifiques à installer le matériel.

Bulma inspecta une dernière fois Bunny et l'arme qui constituait le sujet de l'expérience d'aujourd'hui : une barre de titane sous haute pression.

Dans le bras gauche de Bunny se trouvait une barre de titane compacte de soixante centimètres de long et vingt centimètres de diamètre, pesant au total quatre-vingt-cinq kilogrammes. A une extrémité de la barre se trouvait un ressort puissant, totalement écrasé par la barre et le système de blocage de l'arme. Lorsque le système s'enclenchait, le blocage se rétractait et le ressort poussait la barre à une vitesse de 200 kilomètres heures.

Soit, énergie cinétique oblige, un impact de 1 700 tonnes à bout portant.

Théoriquement suffisant pour faire exploser comme une pastèque la tête d'un soldat saiyan bas de gamme.

Afin de vérifier cette théorie, Bulma et son équipe avaient amenés de jolis ornements avec eux : les crânes de soldats saiyans vaincus par la Résistance. La quasi-totalité d'entre eux avaient été tués par Goku, Gohan ou Krilin. Bulma leur avait demandé de ramener le plus de cadavres possibles à la base afin de pouvoir faire avancer les recherches sur les envahisseurs, et ainsi trouver un moyen de les mettre à terre.

Ils leur indiquaient jusqu'à quel niveau de compétence était monté leurs adversaires, permettant ainsi au responsable du « Frigo » de classer le cadavre.

Pour le moment, il y avait trois catégories, inspirées par ce que la Résistance avait pu entendre de la bouche des espions infiltrés dans les camps des singes de l'espace. Les cadavres de troisièmes classes n'étaient pas ce qui manquait. En revanche, ils ne disposaient que de trois corps de saiyans de deuxième classe et aucun de première. Il s'agissait de ne rien gâcher.

La jeune femme amena l'un des crânes saiyan, si semblable à un crâne humain, en face de ses yeux. Elle le scruta avec défi et lui fit une déclaration de guerre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je conserverais ta poussière et l'utiliserais comme engrais pour mes géraniums une fois ce conflit terminé.

Elle posa le crâne au sol et commença à enlever plusieurs couches de vêtements. Malgré le système de ventilation installé dans l'exosquelette, Bunny restait une véritable fournaise. Cela faisait partie des points à améliorer avant le lancement de la chaine de production.

Rodée, Bulma ramena ses cheveux mi- courts en arrière et s'installa souplement dans son espace de vie.

Un capteur en forme de diadème se plaça autour de son front, diagnostiquant en direct son état de santé à ses collègues et collectant des données. Les étriers avaient été remplacés par des bottes à détecteurs, plus précises dans le calcul des mouvements de jambes du pilote. Les manettes pour les mains avaient laissées place à des gants équipés de détecteurs de pression, scannant les mouvements et n'obligeant ainsi plus le pilote à placer chaque doigt à un endroit précis de la manette.

Mais, plus grande avancée de toutes : Bunny pouvait maintenant voler. Cela n'avait pas été le changement le plus difficile à mettre en place, mais c'était celui qui en jetait le plus. Bulma avait déjà l'expérience des propulseurs avec les voitures volantes fabriquées par la Capsule Corp. En incorporer le long de l'armature de Bunny n'avait pas été bien compliqué. Il fallait juste composer avec la montée de la consommation d'énergie de l'exosquelette et la chaleur que cela produisait.

Une fois installée, Bulma sautilla sur place pour vérifier que tout était opérationnel.

Elle se dirigea vers le crâne que Laurence avait installé quelques mètres plus loin et tendit son bras gauche vers la cible.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Bulma.

Les derniers retardataires mirent en place leurs casques isolants et indiquèrent à la jeune femme que c'était bon. Elle désactiva ses haut-parleurs et micros et activa le « Pilon ».

La barre de titane parti comme une balle et fit voler en éclats le crâne du saiyan, avant de s'enfoncer d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le sol rocailleux.

\- Wouhou ! hurla Bulma.

A quelques mètres d'elle, c'était également l'euphorie.

Ils avaient réussis.

Ils avaient créés une arme capable de tuer un saiyan.

L'énergie cinétique avait parlé.

Tout le monde retira son casque isolant et se précipita vers Bulma.

\- Comme prévu, ça a fait un ramdam d'enfer ! dit la scientifique en réactivant ses haut-parleurs. On collecte les données, on remet le Pilon en place, et on rentre en la base !

Des cris enthousiastes accueillirent cette déclaration et tout le monde s'afféra.

L'arme n'était pas rapide à recharger. Il fallait remonter le ressort, remettre la barre en place et reboucher la sortie. Malheureusement, Bulma ne voyait pas comment améliorer ce « one shot ». Il était hors de question d'incorporer d'autres barres, cela déséquilibrerait Bunny. Et le titane était pour le moment le meilleur compromis poids - résistance qu'elle ait pu trouver.

Le bruit causé par le Pilon était également un handicap. Il rendait obsolète toute tentative d'être discret. Même isolée dans son armure, Bulma avait entendu le violent bruit causé par son arme.

Une longue formation serait indispensable pour les futurs pilotes. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à emprisonner un saiyan avec une seule main, pour finalement parvenir à le maintenir immobile et viser sa tête. Bulma répugnait de demander à Goku de jouer le rôle de cible d'entrainement, mais elle ne voyait aucune autre solution.

Les descendants de Bunny allaient renverser le cours de cette guerre, mais cela ne se ferait pas tout seul.

De longues nuits blanches en perspective pour la jeune femme.

* * *

\- Avouez Fisher… Je suis sûre que Peterson cache des bouteilles de champagne sous son matelas !

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien madame, lui répondit le trentenaire rasé de près qui conduisait. La consommation d'alcool a été interdite pour les militaires suite au début du conflit.

\- Peterson est le commandant. Les commandants ont toujours une bouteille cachée quelque part.

\- Laissez tomber Bulma. Bunny plait peut-être beaucoup à Peterson, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il acceptera de trinquer avec vous, dit Laurence derrière eux.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de partager la bouteille avec Peterson. Je comptais la lui dérober pour notre compte. Mais n'ayez crainte Fisher, vous seriez cordialement invité à notre beuverie. Vous être bien trop mignon pour être laissé de côté, le taquina Bulma en lui pinçant la joue.

Le militaire rougit sous ses coups de soleil. Fou rire général dans les jeeps en liaison radio. La journée avait été bonne. Dans deux heures, ils arriveraient à la base.

Cramés, en sueur, mais triomphants.

\- D'ailleurs, comment vous détendez vous sans alcool ? continua Bulma. Même dans les quartiers des scientifiques, il nous arrive de boire une petite décoction maison. Dégueulasse certes, mais on ne va pas faire la fine bouche.

\- Hey ! s'indigna à travers la radio Laëti, l'une des scientifiques à l'origine de l'alcool maison.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Comment faites-vous quand vous avez un coup de mou ? demanda Laurence.

\- On fait avec, annonça Matthew, l'un des six militaires de la mission. On joue au bridge, au poker…

\- Au poker ? s'étonna Bulma. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien miser en ces temps de misère ?

\- Des faux jetons. On n'a pas d…

\- SAIYAN !

Le cri interrompit toute pensée positive. Le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de Bulma et elle redouta la confirmation.

\- Il y a un saiyan derrière nous ! Il nous a pris en chasse !

Bulma prit les jumelles dans la boite à gants, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et se leva de son siège malgré les protestations de Fisher. Elle scruta le paysage derrière la voiture lancée à toute vitesse.

Il y avait bien un saiyan qui les filait. Il devait les avoir repéré au bruit. Et maintenant, il les rattrapait.

Le radio devint une cacophonie de plaintes et de demandes d'instructions. Derrière Bulma, Indra, la deuxième militaire de la voiture, sortait un gros calibre de sa caisse.

\- Il faut contacter la base !

\- N'en faites rien ! hurla Laëti. Si il porte le matériel adéquat, il pourrait cracker la fréquence de communication qui nous relie avec la base et la localiser. S'en serait fini de la Résistance !

\- Et comment sommes-nous censés nous sortir de cette situation ?! demanda Indra en visant leur poursuivant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Bulma. Les renforts vont bientôt arriver.

* * *

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, l'attaque contre le convoi saiyan ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu pour Krilin, Goku et Gohan.

Il aurait dû y avoir quatre saiyans pour garder le convoi, non pas sept comme c'était le cas. Dont trois deuxième classe.

\- Merde ! s'énerva Goku en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres. Nous devons nous débarrasser de ces quatre-là au plus vite. Bulma a des ennuis !

Krilin esquiva un coup et ouvrit son esprit. Goku avait raison.

Le ki de Bulma s'affolait.

L'aura d'un saiyan se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Absorbé comme il était par son combat, il n'avait pas remarqué son approche.

* * *

Le saiyan les survolait à présent. Il restait à distance raisonnable, mais Bulma pouvait voir à travers ses jumelles qu'il utilisait son communicateur. Fisher avait beau lui avoir donné son béret pour dissimuler son identité, il y avait une chance que le saiyan ait repéré Bulma Brief parmi le cortège humain.

Si tel était le cas, la moitié de l'armée des singes serait bientôt à leurs trousses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda l'un des militaires.

\- Evitez de tirer en l'air pour le toucher, vos balles pourraient nous retomber dessus, grommela Laurence, recroquevillé sur son siège.

\- Je trouve que vos renforts mettent beaucoup de temps à arriver madame, fit remarquer Indra, son gros calibre toujours pointé vers le saiyan.

\- Je trouve aussi, rumina Bulma.

La journée avait _failli _bien se terminer.

\- Madame, commença Fisher à voix basse, comme pour éviter que le saiyan puisse distinguer ses paroles. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Si nous avançons trop, nous allons compromettre la position de la base.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tiraillée. Les garçons mettaient beaucoup trop de temps à venir.

Tout à coup, le saiyan lança une boule d'énergie sur la jeep à droite du convoi. Le pilote tenta de l'esquiver, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire déraper la jeep et l'envoyer faire des tonneaux.

\- Nom de…

\- Salopard !

Indra envoya une tête chercheuse vers le saiyan, mais une boule d'énergie la détruisit en chemin. L'explosion ne le toucha pas.

Tandis que les deux jeeps survivantes poursuivaient leur route, le saiyan se posa devant les restes de la troisième jeep.

Bulma entendit des hurlements au loin. C'était certain, Goku, Gohan et Krilin devaient avoir senti que quelque chose clochait.

Elle paniquait complètement.

\- Vous croyez que…

\- Ils assomment ceux qui peuvent leur être utiles. Ils tuent les autres, trancha Matthew.

* * *

\- Dépêche-toi Krilin ! hurla Son Gohan.

Le petit était aussi blessé que le guerrier chauve, mais sa vitesse de vol n'en laissait rien paraitre.

\- Son ki devient de plus en plus instable. Ça se passe mal de son côté, annonça Son Goku.

Quant à ceux qui accompagnaient la jeune femme, impossible de connaitre leur sort.

Les trois guerriers avaient dû s'entrainer durant des semaines pour capter et isoler l'aura si faible de leur amie. A force d'entrainement, ils pouvaient maintenant dire de quelle humeur elle était à n'importe quel moment, même à des milliers de kilomètres.

Et ce qu'ils distinguaient en ce moment était loin de les rassurer.

Tout à coup, Son Goku se stoppa. Il resta suspendu en l'air, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Goku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda Krilin, paniqué.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter papa !

Les yeux du saiyan s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait l'horizon.

\- Oh non…

Il reparti à pleine puissance.

\- Que… quoi ?

Krilin était perdu. Il tenta de distinguer au loin ce qui avait pu alerter ainsi Goku.

Gohan fut plus rapide.

\- Non ! Bulma !

* * *

\- Arrêtez les jeeps !

Sous l'ordre de Bulma, les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent en demi-cercle. Les militaires se mirent à couvert derrière les voitures et pointèrent leurs armes vers la trainée blanche qui annonçait l'arrivée du saiyan.

\- Laurence, à quelle classe pensez vous que ce monstre appartient ?

\- La troisième classe, c'est sûr et certain ! affirma le scientifique, pas convaincu du tout.

\- Dans ce cas ça va le faire !

Bulma sorti la capsule de Bunny de son étui.

Les yeux de Fisher sortirent de leurs orbites lorsqu'il la vit faire.

\- Ouoh ! Vous pensez faire quoi là ?

\- Il est hors de question de laisser ce singe nous assassiner un par un. Et il est hors de question de dévoiler la position de la base. Je vais aller le tuer.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de tuer ce monstre ! Ce n'est pas un travail pour une civile ! Je vais le faire !

\- Et vous comptez entrer dans Bunny comment au juste ? Et perdant miraculeusement trente centimètres et cinquante kilos ?

Le militaire pesta et porta son regard sur Indra. Les mesures du lieutenant ne correspondaient pas.

\- Merde !

Il entama des allers-retours rageurs sous les yeux des autres. Bulma Brief était celle qu'il fallait absolument protéger lors de cette sortie, ordre du commandant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de leur imposer cet ordre. Fisher savait que la jeune femme était vitale pour la Résistance.

Il n'y avait nul part où se cacher dans le coin.

Si le saiyan n'était pas tué, c'est lui qui les exterminerait.

Actuellement, Bunny était leur meilleure chance de survivre.

\- Achevez le vite qu'on reparte.

Bulma le gratifia d'un salut militaire sincère et sorti Bunny de sa capsule.

Avec l'aide des scientifiques survivants, elle s'installa dans l'exosquelette et l'alluma.

\- Allez, vite, vite ! supplia fébrilement Bulma tandis que les voyants de Bunny s'allumaient.

Bunny était opérationnel.

Bulma se mit à courir vers le saiyan qui se rapprochait toujours en volant à présent en rase-motte, soulevant des nuages de poussière autour de lui.

200 mètres de distance, d'après les capteurs. Elle n'était pas une combattante, il fallait jouer la surprise.

100 mètres. S'il la contrait et endommageait trop Bunny, c'était la fin.

A 50 mètres, elle hurla et alluma les propulseurs, à puissance maximale.

Bunny se mit à léviter, se dirigeant telle une fusée vers son adversaire. Le saiyan ne put l'esquiver et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Bulma était parvenue elle ne savait comment à attraper l'une des jambes du soldat. Ils roulèrent tous deux au sol, emportés par la puissance de l'impact.

Malgré sa carrosserie enfoncée, Bunny était toujours fonctionnel. A moitié assommé par l'impact avec l'exosquelette de métal, le saiyan mit plus de temps à réagir que la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se positionna sur le dos du saiyan et plaça sa main gauche au-dessus de sa la tête.

Elle le toisa une seconde, son cerveau dopé à l'adrénaline fonctionnant à plein régime.

Bulma n'avait jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un. Les rares occasions où elle avait tiré sur une personne avec une arme, ses cibles avaient soit esquivées, soit encaissées les balles, s'en sortant avec de légers bleus.

Mais là, le saiyan n'y survivrait pas. Sa tête exploserait.

La main de Bulma tremblait et cela se répercutait sur Bunny. Fisher avait raison, elle n'était pas une militaire. Si elle prenait cette vie, c'est un cap qui serait franchi.

Le saiyan commençait à reprendre conscience.

Mais elle avait une responsabilité. C'était lui ou eux. Elle avait les tripes pour le faire.

\- Crève sac à merde ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle enclencha le Pilon.

Quelque chose la percuta. L'impact lui coupa le souffle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. A terre, le saiyan hurlait de douleur, la jambe broyée par la barre de titane.

Bulma aussi se mit à crier. Elle bougea ses bras et ses jambes dans tous les sens pour vaincre un ennemi qu'elle ne distinguait pas, mais rien à faire. Bunny ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Le bras gauche de l'exosquelette fut arraché. Les écrans de Bunny commencèrent à s'éteindre. Bulma se retrouva dans le noir.

Quelque chose perça la poitrine de l'exosquelette. Une main gantée apparue, fendant en deux l'armature et arrachant le métal comme si c'était de l'aluminium.

Deux yeux de prédateurs la dévisagèrent.

\- Content de te voir humaine. Cela fait un moment que je te cherche.

Vegeta la tenait.

Il continua de la dépouiller de son exosquelette, détruisant sans vergogne la création de Bulma. L'autre bras. Les épaules. La tête mécanique. Le reste du torse.

Le roi guerrier rie, attrapant Bulma par la gorge avec sa queue pour mieux finir le travail de ses deux mains. Elle se débattit comme une folle, peu regardante de la distance qui la séparait du sol.

Une fois son entreprise terminée, ce qu'il restait de Bunny alla s'écraser au sol devant le regard impuissant de sa créatrice.

\- Tu espérais faire quoi avec ce truc au juste ?

Il sourit méchamment en observant la jeune femme qui se débattait, le corps meurtrie par des morceaux de métal.

Il jubila de voir perler des larmes de rage dans ses yeux et empoigna ses cheveux afin de mieux les distinguer.

\- Salopard…

Bulma manquait d'air, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de clairement voir le visage de Vegeta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ce connard avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

C'est lui qui commandait les saiyans.

C'est lui qui avait envahi sa planète.

C'était de sa faute si Yamcha était mort.

Dans un acte de pure rage, elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Son bras émit trois craquements sinistres. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait ressenti une telle douleur.

Elle s'évanouit, emportant comme dernière image le sourire moqueur de son ennemi.

* * *

\- Gohan ! Gohan !

Goku rattrapa son fils et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Le petit se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'emprise de son père.

\- Lâche-moi papa ! Il faut continuer ! Il la tient ! Il lui a fait du mal !

\- Calme-toi Gohan ! l'enjoignit Krilin. Ouvre ton esprit, oubli les auras de Bulma et Vegeta.

\- C'est pas grave ! On peut le faire ! On peut la sauver ! On…

\- Gohan, on ne peut rien faire. Il n'y a pas que Vegeta là-bas. Le tiers de son armée l'a rejoint. On ne réussira qu'à se faire massacrer.

L'enfant continua de se débattre, mais fini par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son père. Goku serra son fils contre lui, tout aussi détruit.

Sa meilleure amie était à présent aux mains de leur pire ennemi.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé... et il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai placé ce récit dans la catégorie M.**

**Il existe des écrits bien plus hard, c'est sûr. Mais bon, les sujets abordés ne sont pas très relaxants.**

**Honnêtement, sans être une purge à écrire, ce chapitre n'a pas non plus été très agréable à concevoir.**

**Mais j'espère que le rendu final sera à la hauteur et qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

En apprenant la nouvelle, le premier réflexe de Peterson fut de changer les canaux de transmission de la base. Si les saiyans avaient fait des prisonniers, ce serait l'une des premières choses qu'ils leur feraient avouer. Ca et leur position…

Après avoir terminé de donner de multiples ordres pour sécuriser d'urgence la base, le commandant militaire se retira dans ses quartiers.

Il se plaça directement devant son sac de frappe personnel, rafistolé de partout. Après avoir enfilé des bandages autour de ses mains, il frappa.

Saloperie… de… merde !

Il n'aimait pas Bulma Brief. Ils étaient tous deux incompatibles de par leurs visions de la vie et la différence de leurs valeurs.

Mais merde, elle et son exosquelette étaient maintenant aux mains de l'ennemi du genre humain ! Elle avait pourtant réussi la gamine. Elle avait tenu parole et créée une arme capable de rivaliser avec des saiyans.

Bulma Brief avait emmené avec elle les plus grands connaisseurs du dossier « Bunny ». Eux aussi étaient portés disparus. Après tous les sacrifices, toutes les pertes… Ils se retrouvaient pratiquement au point de départ.

Certes, ce qu'il restait de l'équipe scientifique et des ingénieurs pouvait se fonder sur les plans du prototype initial pour lancer la construction de nouveaux exosquelettes. Mais la perte qu'ils venaient de subir allait les ralentir de plusieurs mois. Ce temps était un luxe dont la Résistance ne disposait pas.

Bulma Brief était aux mains des saiyans. Elle connaissait toutes les localisations des bases de la Résistance. Tous les plans. Tous les systèmes de défense. Normal, elle et son père en avaient conçu les trois-quarts.

Peterson s'effondra à genoux devant son sac de frappe. Cette journée aurait dû être le point d'entrée de l'humanité dans la reconquête glorieuse de la Terre.

Elle venait de signer leur arrêt mort.

* * *

Bulma reprit connaissance dans une petite pièce blanche lumineuse, au design trop futuriste pour être terrien.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette où elle était allongée. La douleur que ressenti la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes lui arracha plusieurs râles. Elle avisa les quelques plaies superficielles qui courraient sur son corps puis se concentra sur l'épicentre de sa douleur : son bras gauche.

Il était violet et semblait avoir doublé de volume. Elle le tâta avec douceur, cherchant les points de rupture. Bilan, trois fractures. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit évanouie.

La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote. Ses précédentes batailles avaient dû fragiliser son bras. Boostée par l'adrénaline, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Et puis, emportée par sa rage, elle avait frappé Vegeta. Autant essayer de blesser un mur en béton. Son bras, sûrement déjà souffrant, n'avait pas tenu le choc.

\- Oui Majesté, elle est réveillée.

Obnubilée par la douleur, Bulma n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Un saiyan, jeune, était assis sur un tabouret à trois mètres d'elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il la regardait avec mépris tout en communiquant à travers son oreillette-radar avec ce qui semblait être son roi.

Elle lui rendit son regard et ne lui adressa pas un mot. Inutile qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. Elle savait déjà où elle était. L'architecture typiquement saiyan de la pièce désignait le vaisseau spatial des envahisseurs, installé à quelques centaines de mètres du château spolié où vivait Vegeta.

Quant à lui demander ce qu'on prévoyait de faire d'elle… Elle était sûre qu'aucune réponse ne lui serait agréable, alors autant ne pas demander. Même chose quant au fait de savoir ce qui était arrivé aux membres de son équipe.

Les minutes suivantes se résumèrent donc à un échange de regards haineux entre l'adolescent saiyan et Bulma, qui tentait de s'habituer à la douleur que lui infligeait son bras.

La joute prit fin avec l'arrivée du roi Vegeta.

Le jeune saiyan se leva immédiatement de son tabouret et s'inclina.

Vegeta ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'empara du tabouret pour s'installer au centre de la pièce, en face de Bulma.

Elle devait vraiment avoir une sale tête, car il lui sourit d'un air supérieur en démarrant les hostilités.

\- On souffre terrienne ?

\- Encore plus depuis que je vois ta sale tronche.

Le vouvoiement, c'était une marque de respect. Il était hors de question qu'elle accorde ne serait-ce qu'un iota de respect à ce monstre. L'irrespect lui convenait mieux.

Cette attitude ne devait pas convenir au despote, car il administra une rapide pichenette sur le bras blessé de Bulma. La douleur foudroya la jeune femme, qui cria plusieurs secondes en frappant son crâne contre le mur derrière elle, sous le regard perçant de son tortionnaire.

Il ne détecta pas une once de peur dans le regard de la terrienne et cela l'énerva.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Vegeta en avait soupé de cette rébellion à la noix.

\- Comment contourne-t-on le brouilleur ?

\- T'es pas du genre à prolonger les préliminaires _toi_, lui répondit Bulma en respirant bruyamment.

Cette vulgaire bonne femme avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Elle lui résistait depuis trop longtemps. Vegeta était rancunier. Qu'elle continue à couiner. Il s'assurerait de la faire hurler en retour.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et la plaça sur le tabouret, avant de prendre sa place sur la banquette. Bulma senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Kiui ici présent est encore en phase d'apprentissage, commença Vegeta en posant ses pieds sur ceux de Bulma. La leçon d'aujourd'hui porte sur la bonne façon de mener un interrogatoire.

La queue du jeune saiyan s'enroula autour de la taille de Bulma, tandis qu'une de ses mains faisait pression sur sa mâchoire pour éloigner sa langue de ses dents.

\- Toute la maestria est de savoir infliger une immense douleur au sujet, sans pour autant le laisser s'évanouir.

Kiui attrapa le bras fracturé de Bulma et le serra.

Le son des cris de l'humaine était doux aux oreilles de Vegeta.

Oh non, il ne la tuerait pas. Il s'était fait une promesse il y a un long moment déjà.

\- Comment contourne-t-on le brouilleur ?

Un cracha. Suivit d'un autre hurlement. Un bras nu qui s'agite.

Il la ferait le supplier. Il l'obligerait à lui présenter des excuses sincères pour tout le fil à retordre qu'elle lui avait donné ces trois dernières années.

Il briserait la résistance de l'humaine aux cheveux bleus.

Il briserait sa volonté au même titre qu'il avait brisé celle des humains de cette planète.

* * *

\- Il lui fait du mal. Il lui fait du mal.

Son Gohan, allongé dans son lit, répétait en boucle sa litanie, luttant de toutes ses forces contre son instinct. Celui-ci lui dictait de voler le plus vite possible au secours de Bulma. Elle souffrait. L'aura de Vegeta entourait son faible ki en plein chaos, tel un brouillard malfaisant.

Il devait aller l'aider. Il devait la sauver de cette brute sanguinaire.

Mais cela aurait été jouer selon les souhaits du monstre. Évidemment qu'il voulait que son père, Krilin et lui sortent à découvert dans un suicidaire acte héroïque. Évidemment qu'il voulait profiter pleinement de cette prise pour mettre définitivement fin à la Résistance.

Le garçon le savait. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de scruter ainsi l'état de Bulma, que cela ne faisait que le faire souffrir lui aussi. Il aurait dû aller s'entrainer afin d'atteindre enfin le niveau pour tuer Vegeta et ainsi sauver Bulma.

Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à détourner ses sens de l'aura de sa seconde mère.

* * *

Le roi des saiyans mâchait furieusement sa nourriture.

Cette maudite terrienne… Elle s'était de nouveau évanouie. Il avait passé des jours enfermé dans cette ancienne chambre de lieutenant pour rien. La femelle humaine n'avait pas craché le morceau.

Elle était là, prisonnière, à sa merci, et elle continuait tout de même de lui résister. Elle le tournait en ridicule avec sa résistance bornée.

Elle lui faisait_ perdre son temps_.

Vegeta n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Il avait escompté lui arracher des aveux en quelques heures. Pas y passer plusieurs jours.

Comble, nulle trace du traitre Kakarotto ou son fils. La situation ne bougeait pas.

Très bien. Si sa propre douleur ne faisait rien à la terrienne, alors autant passer au niveau supérieur.

* * *

Vegeta jeta rageusement une chaise contre le mur. Les esclaves humains déguerpirent de ses appartements, suivis par Nappa, plus maitrisé.

Cette humaine… cette humaine…

Elle l'avait de nouveau mis en échec. Elle n'avait toujours pas craché le morceau.

Elle avait laissé deux de ses compatriotes mourir sous ses yeux plutôt que de lui répondre.

Pire, elle n'avait pas fait le plaisir à Vegeta de renier qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'insensibilité en observant leurs morts. La terrienne avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, en murmurant mille pardons aux cadavres à ses pieds.

Elle avait encaissé, et Vegeta n'avait rien obtenu d'elle.

* * *

Bulma se sentait épuisée. Physiquement et mentalement. Elle savait que cela faisait moins de cinq jours qu'elle était prisonnière des saiyans, mais elle avait la sensation que cela faisait des semaines. Vegeta avait bien essayé de lui enlever toute notion du temps avec ses tortures et en l'empêchant de dormir, mais la jeune femme avait une horloge dans la tête.

Le dernier coup de Vegeta avait été rude.

Il avait amené dans la pièce Fisher et Laurence, en mauvais états, menaçant de les tuer si elle ne lui disait pas comment contourner le brouilleur. La résolution de Bulma avait un moment flanché. Qu'on lui fasse du mal pour ce qu'elle savait était plus facile à gérer que d'être responsable de la mort d'autrui.

La vue du tatouage de la Capsule Corp qui courrait sur la poitrine de Fisher lui avait permis de revenir à la réalité qu'était la sienne : depuis trois ans, des gens mourraient chaque semaine pour elle. Vegeta avait organisé des exécutions de masse pour la faire sortir de sa tanière. Il avait terrorisé et torturé des humains pour lui mettre la main dessus. Bulma ne pouvait pas compter toutes ces vies, mais elle pouvait rendre honneur à leur sacrifice, qu'il ait été volontaire ou non.

Elle pouvait tenir bon et ne rien dire à Vegeta.

Fisher mourut avec le sourire, ayant capté la détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme malgré les larmes de cette dernière.

Pour Laurence, ce fut plus dur. Le jeune père voulait vivre. Il voulait revoir sa femme et sa fille. Il supplia Bulma de parler. Il la supplia au nom de leur amitié, au nom de la petite Marlène qu'elle avait déjà tenue dans ses bras. Il la supplia au nom de son _humanité_.

Elle s'excusa. Elle pleura. Elle lui dit qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle était désolée. Le manège dura une bonne demi-heure. Excédé, Vegeta y mit fin lui-même en pulvérisant le scientifique.

La jeune femme pleura. Elle hurla sa peine, appuyant sa tête contre l'armure du saiyan derrière elle. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'on lui avait enseigné à propos des interrogatoires : ne pas retenir sa douleur. Il fallait laisser sa peine et sa souffrance s'exprimer, ne rien intérioriser. Faire le contraire, c'était craquer plus rapidement.

Le saiyan qui la tenait lui avait administré une claque. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à pleurer bruyamment.

Vegeta avait hurlé de rage. Il lui avait attrapé la tête des deux mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?! Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?!

Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Tu peux mettre fin à toute cette folie ! Tu pourrais mettre fin à cette guerre avec de simples mots !

Elle avait les yeux rivés vers lui, mais elle ne le voyait pas. A cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Seule la mort de ses amis lui importait. Il n'obtiendrait rien.

Vegeta l'avait lâché et était sorti de la pièce en rageant.

Depuis, le soldat qui la gardait lui avait apporté à boire et à manger, puis l'avait emmenée aux toilettes et toute habillée dans un caisson de décontamination. L'odorat des saiyans était très développé et cela c'était étrangement révélé être un avantage pour Bulma. L'odeur de crasse et de pisse qui imprégnait la jeune femme et ses vêtements au deuxième jour de sa captivité insupportait le roi des saiyans. Il préférait donc lui rendre un peu de sa dignité plutôt que de baigner dans cette odeur lorsqu'il l'interrogeait.

Bulma ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Elle avait une volonté de fer, certes, mais le fer pouvait se briser.

Quant à mettre fin à sa vie… C'était pour l'instant inenvisageable vu que Vegeta la faisait surveiller par quelqu'un en permanence. De toute façon, Bulma voulait vivre. Elle avait fait la même promesse à son père, sa mère, Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Gladys et l'ensemble du genre humain. Elle guiderait l'humanité vers la victoire et ensembles, ils reconstruiraient la Terre. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement face à Vegeta.

Mais elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Goku, Krilin et Gohan en voyant débarquer Peterson dans le réfectoire à une heure où il n'y venait jamais. L'étonnement fut encore plus grand lorsque le militaire s'assit à leur table, leur mettant sous le nez une bouteille de gnole.

\- Toi gamin, tu n'y touche pas, dit-il d'un ton sec à Son Gohan.

Il remplit trois verres et les distribua entre les trois adultes.

\- Qu'on soit bien clair, je ne vous aime pas. A mes yeux, vous trois êtes des aberrations qui n'avez rien à faire dans mon monde logique.

\- Heu…

\- Oui Krilin, même vous.

Le commandant bu une gorgée de la boisson, intimant les deux autres à en faire de même tandis que Son Gohan se servait un jus de fruit.

\- Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas lié à la politique et qui connait bien cette chieuse de Bulma Brief.

Sa phrase arracha des grimaces aux trois autres, mais ils le laissèrent continuer.

\- Elle a la capacité de tout détruire, vous le savez ? Elle a toutes les informations sur la Résistance gravées dans sa tête.

\- Nous le savons.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas les capacités pour la délivrer. Le premier jour de l'invasion, vous avez été nuls. Vous et vos compagnons morts n'avez quasiment été d'aucune utilité. Avec le temps, vous vous êtes améliorés, mais vous n'avez pas encore la force de venir à bout de l'armée saiyan et de leur roi.

Goku serra ses poings sur la table. Il savait déjà tout cela. Cela le hantait suffisamment sans que Peterson vienne le leur re-balancer à la figure.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans cette salle à manger ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Krilin sans comprendre.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là au lieu de vous entrainer dans votre sous-sol mystique ?

\- La salle d'entrainement nous isole du monde extérieur. Si quelque chose arrivait, une attaque par exemple, nous ne le sentirions pas. C'est pour cela que nous avons rarement été tous les trois ensembles dans cette salle. Pour vous prévenir en cas d'attaque.

\- Nous avons déjà des _véritables_ radars pour cela, merci bien. Nous faisons bien notre boulot _contrairement à vous_.

Ce commandant avait le don de les prendre à rebrousse-poil.

\- Ma confiance en la gamine est toute relative. Elle m'a suffisamment pourri la vie ces trois dernières années pour que je ne la vénère pas aveuglément comme tout le monde. Néanmoins, cela fait cinq jours qu'elle est aux mains des saiyans. Le roi babouin n'a pas dû la ménager. Mais aucun singe de l'espace n'est encore venu frapper à notre porte, alors cela m'encline à penser qu'elle résiste.

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais et enleva l'un de ses gants, dévoilant trois doigts manquants à sa main droite.

\- Mais personne ne résiste éternellement. Qu'importe la détermination d'une personne, il y a toujours un point de rupture.

Gohan avait les yeux rivés sur la main mutilée du commandant.

\- Bulma Brief est en train de se battre là-bas. Et vous, vous restez dans cette salle à vous morfondre et à vous _empiffrer_. Vous ne lui rendez pas honneur.

Le ton avait changé. Il était passé du vindicatif à l'autoritaire.

\- Je veux que vous retourniez vous améliorer. Je veux que vous vous entrainiez comme jamais vous ne vous êtes entrainés. Oubliez le sort de votre amie. Ne conservez en tête que l'essentiel. _Elle se bat_. Faites-en de même.

Krilin n'avait pas senti son épiderme se dresser ainsi depuis le dernier grand tournoi d'arts martiaux, huit années plus tôt.

\- J'assurerais vos arrières. Je suis en train de trouver de nouveaux points de chute pour les civiles et d'évacuer tout le personnel non essentiel des bases. Vous, vous vous entrainez. Sans penser à rien d'autre. Vous aurez toute la nourriture qu'il vous faudra. Ça durera le temps que ça durera, mais le jour où tout pètera, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Et ce jour-là, _vous me buterez ces salopards_.

* * *

Bulma avait dû s'endormir. Elle avait la tête cotonneuse et elle se sentait étrangement… bien. La douleur au bras n'avait pas disparue, mais c'était comme si on l'avait mise sous morphine. Elle se redressa légèrement du lit dans lequel elle était, étourdie par le confort et le bien-être. Une porte s'ouvrit.

Yamcha apparu.

Il était beau. Il était tel qu'elle s'en souvenait. Ses longs cheveux de jais indisciplinés. Ses cicatrices sur son visage dont il était persuadé qu'elles lui donnaient un air féroce. Son sourire à la fois charmeur et idiot.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il la prit dans les siennes.

\- Content de te voir réveillée Bulma.

Cette voix grave. Toujours la même.

Elle ne dit rien, alors ce fut lui qui parla.

\- On a gagné Bulma. Piccolo s'est réveillé et Goku a utilisé les boules du dragon pour vaincre Vegeta et ses troupes. Il nous a tous ramené. La Terre est de nouveau en paix.

Ce qu'il disait était parfait. C'était ce qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps.

Bulma lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui fit signe de la prendre dans ses bras. Perdue contre ton torse musclé et le creux de son épaule, Bulma s'abandonna à la perfection de ce moment. La chaleur, l'odeur, la texture de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Tout y était.

C'était juste dommage que ce ne soit pas réel.

Bulma se détacha de l'illusion de Yamcha et s'adressa à la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que l'on ne m'a pas préparé à cela ?

L'illusion de Yamcha continuait de lui parler, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Toutes les drogues que tu pourras utiliser… J'en ai déjà expérimenté les effets. Je suis l'un des leaders de la Résistance. On a entrainé mon corps et mon esprit à résister aux interrogatoires. Il n'y a aucune chance que je me fasse avoir par un truc aussi grossier.

Toutes les paroles de Yamcha étaient dans son esprit. Elles venaient de ses propres espérances et souvenirs. Vegeta ne savait rien des boules du dragon.

Le paysage autour de Bulma trembla. Elle entendit comme un rugissement lointain. Le roi des singes était de nouveau en colère.

La jeune femme se recoucha dans son lit douillet imaginaire, reportant de nouveau son attention sur le fantôme de son ancien compagnon. Il lui souriait toujours d'un air tendre. La chaleur de sa main était toujours présente.

L'illusion était parfaite.

\- Mais merci pour ces merveilleuses retrouvailles.

* * *

Gohan, Goku et Krilin regardèrent la porte du château divin se refermer derrière eux.

Peterson avait placé sa confiance en eux. Bulma avait toujours crue eux.

Ils leurs donneraient raison.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**La post-rencontre entre les deux protagonistes principaux vous convient ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pas très long, mais bien dense ! ;)**

**Et je dois avouer qu'il sera bien trash comme comme le précédent (désolée Yuirii et tant mieux pour toi silriadys ;p)**

**Concernant ton interrogation sur le devenir entre nos deux perso timaelan, c'est vrai qu'imaginer un futur entre ces deux là semble assez ardu à ce niveau.**

**Mais c'est justement le challenge de cette fic que de partir de cette base _très négative_ et de faire évoluer leur relation, en bien ou en mal. **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Bulma se réveilla, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une nouvelle illusion. La douleur de son bras gauche était trop présente pour cela.

Il était en revanche étrange que le roi des saiyans soit assis sur le bord de sa couchette, seul avec elle dans la pièce.

Quand il commença à lui parler, il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie dans sa voix.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu trouves la force et la conviction pour résister ainsi.

Aucune haine, aucune joie.

\- Je viens d'une race de guerriers, de prédateurs. J'aime jouer avec ma proie. J'aime faire souffrir ceux qui me défient. Mais toi… tu me fais employer des méthodes qui vont à l'encontre du code saiyan.

\- Un code ? La blague, grommela Bulma.

\- On ne fait jamais de prisonnier, continua Vegeta sans porter attention à l'interruption. Si on veut quelque chose, on menace, on frappe, on massacre. Tout ce résout ainsi. La drogue qu'on t'a administrée, elle était aussi terrienne que toi. Mon peuple n'en a jamais eu besoin. On n'avait même jamais envisagé son existence. Te torturer de la sorte ne me procure plus aucun plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait le monstre ? Qu'elle le prenne en sympathie ?

\- Tu as dit que l'on t'avait entrainé à résister aux interrogatoires. Tu sais donc comment cela fonctionne. Tu sais ce qui ce passe ensuite.

Il fit passer l'une de ses mains gantées sous le débardeur de Bulma, s'arrêtant sur son ventre. Un éclair de panique traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle tenta de se dégager. Il l'en empêcha. Ses yeux de prédateurs la fixaient intensément, mais il ne souriait pas.

\- La balle est dans ton camp terrienne. Ce qui se passe après sera _ton_ choix. Te faire _ça_, cela va à l'encontre de la façon de vivre saiyan et de ce en quoi nous croyons. Il n'en ressortira aucune gloire. Mais ce sera fait si tu t'obstines.

La main chaude de Vegeta quitta le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit, ses jambes repliées contre son corps.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, remplacé par le jeune Kiui.

* * *

Le roi des saiyans s'envola vers une montagne voisine, peu désireux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Il n'avait pas menti à la terrienne.

Il ne tirerait aucune gloire et aucun plaisir à donner cet ordre. Bien au contraire.

Si, les premiers jours, la voir se tortiller et hurler de douleur sous la torture lui avait procuré la joie escomptée, celle-ci était rapidement retombée. Cet interrogatoire prolongé le faisait se sentir sale.

Sale, parce qu'il l'obligeait à pervertir la tradition saiyan pour s'abaisser aux viles méthodes terriennes.

Sale, parce que malgré lui, la souffrance de Bulma Brief commençait à le heurter.

Il la détestait bien sûr pour cette obstination et le temps qu'elle lui faisait perdre. Il y avait toujours cette part de lui qui ne digérait pas ces trois années de résistance et voulait chèrement lui faire payer.

Mais il n'y avait plus que ça à présent. Lui qui avait tendance à mépriser la persévérance chez les faibles, il ressentait de l'admiration face à la détermination de l'humaine. Elle se battait. Elle était forte. Les saiyans respectaient la force.

Le problème était que, aussi infime que cela puisse paraitre, cela faisait changer Bulma Brief de catégorie. Elle quittait le statut de simple objet chiant et encombrant pour devenir… quelqu'un.

Vegeta serra les dents en écrasant un caillou avec une main.

Cette reconnaissance, c'était le premier pas pour devenir comme Ringo et les autres.

* * *

Vegeta lui laissa deux jours pour réfléchir.

Quand il revint, Bulma s'assit sur le lit en regardant le sol, essayant de maitriser son corps et sa respiration au mieux.

Le roi des saiyan s'arrêta à un mètre de distance et serra les poings, observant la chevelure bleuté de la terrienne.

\- Comment contourne-t-on le brouilleur ?

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et fit un léger non de la tête en tremblant. Au fond de la salle, la respiration de Kiui se bloqua. Il savait de quoi il en retournait.

Vegeta combla la distance entre lui et la terrienne, la plaquant contre le mur en entourant sa tête de ses deux mains.

\- Vous avez _perdu_ cette guerre ! Tu ne fais que retarder l'inéluctable !

Bulma ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la colère sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le voir autrement que comme un monstre sans cœur.

\- Regarde-moi ! _Ecoutes moi_ ! Vous avez perdu ! Ne m'oblige pas à donner l'ordre ! _Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça _!

Il était furieux.

Elle avait peur. Vegeta avait voulu cette peur. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle la ressente avant.

Dans d'autres circonstances.

Il sentait sa peur, son espoir, sa détermination, sa détresse, la douleur de son bras. Il sentait Bulma Brief dans son intégralité, sa beauté comme sa laideur.

Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait. Il sentait.

Il ressentait.

Il voyait.

Cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Comme une porte auparavant inaccessible qui se déverrouille tout à coup.

Vegeta regardait maintenant Bulma Brief sans vraiment la voir. Il voyait au-delà de l'enveloppe physique. Au-delà de la chair, du sang et des os.

Un rire dément le saisit, tandis qu'il posait son front sur la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Ma… Majesté ? s'inquiéta Kiui.

\- Toi ! Viens lui serrer un peu le bras ! lui ordonna le saiyan en allant s'asseoir sur l'éternel tabouret de la pièce.

Perplexe mais obéissant, l'adolescent fit ce que son roi lui demandait. Bulma Brief étouffa un cri de douleur en foudroyant les deux aliens du regard. Kiui, tout aussi perdu qu'elle, lui répondit par un ossement d'épaule, tandis que Vegeta souriait à pleines dents en conservant son regard fou.

\- Encore.

Il la voyait.

\- Encore.

L'aura de la terrienne. Son ki. Il le voyait fluctuer à chaque éclair de douleur venu de son bras.

\- Assez.

Il distinguait sa faible énergie. Il sentait sa vie, flamme minuscule mais combative. La flamme augmentait en intensité à chaque fois que Kiui serrait le bras fracturé de la terrienne.

Il avait compris la technique de détection Kakarotto.

Vegeta inspira un grand coup et rie de nouveau.

\- Taré.

Voir le roi des saiyans péter une durite fit presque oublier la douleur à Bulma. Il l'entendit et la regarda de la même façon qu'au premier jour : avec arrogance, mépris et amusement.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de te faire parler terrienne. J'ai compris le truc.

\- Qu… quoi ? demanda Bulma sans comprendre.

Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui lui posait une question.

\- Ton brouilleur n'a plus d'importance.

Elle se leva. Ce fut elle qui alla vers lui cette fois.

\- Quoi ? _Qu'est-ce que tu dis_ ?

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et la toisa, la surplombant de toute sa superbe.

\- J'ai compris comment détecter l'aura d'une forme de vie.

Le visage de Bulma perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

\- Je suis maintenant capable de repérer l'énergie de quelqu'un. Comme Kakarotto.

\- C'est impossible, glapit Bulma, refusant d'y croire.

\- Je suis le roi des saiyan. _Je_ suis le plus fort. _Je _suis capable de tout. Mais je dois tout de même te remercier pour ta participation. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, _Bulma Brief_.

Vegeta ne remerciait jamais personne. Mais pour cette fois, il faisait volontiers une exception. Voir la détresse sur le visage de la terrienne était trop réjouissant.

Il lui sourit méchamment et lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre avec la paume de sa main. Déséquilibrée, Bulma tomba sur la banquette.

Vegeta se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe à Kiui de le suivre.

\- Maintenant hurle, pleure, frappe toi la tête contre le mur, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai une rébellion à mater. Mais je veux bien te rapporter la tête de Kakarotto. En remerciement.

\- _Vegeta_ ! Ne…

La porte se referma, coupant la voix de la terrienne.

Vegeta ri à gorge déployée. La fin de cette guerre futile était proche.

* * *

\- Créé une boule d'énergie.

Le jeune Kiui s'exécuta. Vegeta se concentra sur l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas simple de repérer l'énergie d'autrui. Dans le cas de la terrienne, c'était les sentiments puissants qui habitaient cette dernière qui avaient happé l'attention du roi des saiyans. Pour son peuple, il devait en passer par la perception de la puissance de l'énergie.

La sensation était encore ténue, mais Vegeta distinguait quelque chose venant de Kiui. C'était gros, difforme, cela se répandait partout à travers ses appartements.

C'était donc ainsi que les voyait Kakarotto.

Le traitre était capable de maitriser son niveau d'énergie. C'est grâce à cela qu'il parvenait toujours à surprendre les saiyans, même du temps où les détecteurs fonctionnaient toujours. Le peuple de Vegeta en revanche ne dissimulait rien. Ils pouvaient faire évoluer leur énergie en fonction de l'intensité du combat, mais pas complètement la dissimuler comme ces lâches de la Terre.

\- Quand tu es à côté de moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Le jeune saiyan le regarda avec crainte, cherchant le piège.

\- De la fierté ! Je suis très honoré de…

\- Non, pas ça abruti. Je te demande ce que te dicte ton instinct en ma présence.

Il laissa quelques instants de réflexion à Kiui, conscient que ce n'était pas le genre de question auquel on préparait les jeunes de son peuple.

\- De ne pas m'opposer à vous. C'est comme si un poids immense m'obligeait à m'incliner devant votre grandeur.

\- A cause de ma fonction ?

\- En partie. Mais il y a autre chose. Vous dégagez quelque chose. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Pardonnez-moi !

Il rougit, s'inclinant encore plus bas en attendant la réaction de son roi. Vegeta sourit. Le gamin le vénérait trop pour lui raconter des mensonges dans le but de le flatter, comme en était capable Nappa.

\- Nous arriverons à faire quelque chose de toi, dit Vegeta en allant s'asseoir à table pour commencer à manger.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir à quoi tout cela rime ? intervint finalement Nappa.

Son second devenait jaloux de marmot on dirait. Le sourire du roi des saiyans s'agrandit encore et il jeta une cuisse de tigre rôtie à Kiui.

\- Je sais comment contourner le brouilleur de la terrienne. Je vais apprendre à nos troupes comment détecter l'aura de nos ennemis. Comme le traître le fait.

La bouche du chauve s'ouvrit sans émettre un seul son. Il peinait à y croire, mais son suzerain ne mentirait jamais sur un sujet pareil.

\- Va me chercher quatre guerriers de deuxième classe au camp d'entrainement pour débuter. Tiens ta langue et n'explique rien à personne. Nous commencerons l'entrainement demain à l'aube.

* * *

\- Aïe !

Bulma suça son pouce endolori par le coup de jus. Saloperie de porte !

Cela faisait presque deux jours depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Vegeta. S'il ne revenait pas la voir, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait réellement trouvé un moyen d'imiter la technique de détection des combattants de la Terre.

Et d'après ce qu'il affirmait, c'était grâce à elle.

Aucun saiyan ne surveillait plus la jeune femme. L'un d'eux lui amenait son repas quotidien, l'emmenait faire ses besoins et se faire nettoyer dans le caisson, mais sa vie sociale s'arrêtait là.

Bulma était quasiment tout le temps seule. Et elle comptait bien mettre à profit cette liberté retrouvée.

Si Vegeta avait de nouvelles capacités et prévoyait d'attaquer la Résistance, alors elle devait prévenir tout le monde.

Fort heureusement, les saiyans l'avaient une fois de plus sous-estimée en la laissant sans surveillance.

Elle avait depuis longtemps remarqué que sa porte s'ouvrait sans clefs ou empreintes digitales. Il y avait un code. Un code qu'elle n'avait certes jamais entraperçu, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'est que cette porte s'ouvre de façon mécanique.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'elle accède au boitier de contrôle. Et comme la naïveté de Vegeta allait jusqu'à la laisser utiliser des couverts pour manger, c'était comme si il lui avait fourni le code d'accès pour sortir.

Maintenant, il suffisait à Bulma d'ouvrir le boitier de contrôle et de savoir quels circuits connecter entre eux. Elle avait déjà eu de la technologie saiyan entre les mains. Elle pouvait le faire. Même avec un seul bras.

Et elle y parvint.

La porte de sa chambre coulissa vers le haut. Sa cellule semblait n'être qu'une pièce parmi d'autres, alignées le long d'un couloir aussi blanc que sa cellule. Aucun saiyan n'apparut dans son champ de vision en lui gueulant dessus.

Elle partit sur la droite en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les singes de l'espace avaient une bonne ouïe.

Elle erra dans des couloirs vides et terriblement identiques durant plusieurs minutes. Bulma se mit à se demander ce qui serait le plus effrayant : continuer d'errer à l'infini dans ce labyrinthe aseptisé digne d'un film d'horreur, ou croiser quelqu'un.

Vu sa réaction lorsqu'elle entendit des voix approcher, cela devait être de croiser quelqu'un. Par chance, la première porte qu'elle tenta pour se cacher s'ouvrit sans requérir de code. Juste un gros bouton à presser.

Les voix passèrent devant sa porte sans s'arrêter.

La jeune femme recommença à respirer et tourna le dos à la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit dépassait l'entendement.

Plusieurs dizaines de femmes nues, toutes humaines, étaient allongées dans des lits d'hôpitaux alignés. Elles étaient toutes allongées sur le côté, dans le même sens. Des masques respiratoires couvraient leurs bouches et nez. Chacune avait un tuyau enfoncé dans la gorge. Plusieurs câbles les reliaient à des machines terriennes qui n'émettaient aucun bruit.

Chaque femme était enceinte.

Certaines avaient le ventre bien formé, d'autres un léger volume qui commençait à apparaitre. Quelques-unes d'entre elles avaient une énorme cicatrice au ventre.

Bulma se dirigea vers la plus proche, à un stade de grossesse avancé, et lui prit doucement le bras. Aucune réaction.

La jeune femme regarda l'écran de la machine à côté d'elles. Ce qui semblait être les signes vitaux de la rousse devant elle étaient faibles, mais rien n'indiquait un danger de mort. Quoi qu'on lui ait fait ou administré, on la voulait inconsciente.

Le bras que Bulma tenait n'avait quasiment pas de muscle. En fait, le corps que Bulma avait devant elle n'avait quasiment aucun muscle.

Aucune des femmes enceintes de cette salle n'était consciente et aucune n'avait de muscles.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Bulma. Un visage connu.

Indra.

La militaire était dans le même état que les autres.

Bulma devenait nauséeuse.

Sur le lit voisin se trouvait Laëti.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans ce vaisseau ?

Il y avait une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme s'y dirigea et l'activa sans même réfléchir aux conséquences.

Cinq personnes en combinaisons de chirurgien s'affairaient autour d'une table d'opération. Un drap blanc ensanglanté recouvrait intégralement une silhouette féminine.

Dans les bras de l'une des personnes actives se trouvait un bébé immobile et grisâtre. Sur le bas de son dos courrait une queue de singe.

\- Bulma Brief ? demanda l'un d'eux en la voyant.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Bulma porta ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux passant du nourrisson mort-né à la femme manifestement morte sous le drap.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le même homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites ici ? C'est _quoi ce bordel_ ?! répliqua Bulma d'une voix suraiguë.

Ces femmes… Ces dizaines de femmes inconscientes… Elles étaient enceintes de…

\- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, en hyperventilation.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, lui dit sèchement une femme en retirant son masque chirurgical.

\- On nous a dit que tu avais été capturé. Comment t'es-tu échappée ? demanda plus gentiment l'un des hommes.

Elle le reconnaissait. Stu Griffsen. Ils avaient été dans le même lycée huppé de West City. Il avait décidé de s'orienter vers l'ingénierie génétique.

\- Stu, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? demanda Bulma au bord des larmes.

Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait ici. Elle l'avait déjà comprise toute seule. Mais c'était trop inconcevable pour qu'elle l'accepte.

\- Nous essayons de sauver notre peau, lui répondit hostilement l'un des autres hommes.

\- Bulma… Bulma, calme toi s'il te plait. Viens t'asseoir. On va en discuter calmement.

Elle repoussa la main qui lui tendait Stu.

Elle avait entendu dire que des femmes disparaissaient parfois dans les camps saiyan. On lui avait dit qu'on ne revoyait jamais ces femmes. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que…

\- Vous êtes malades…

\- Nous faisons notre possible pour survivre. Les saiyans veulent des bébés de sang-mêlé. Nous les leur en procurons.

\- Ta gueule Yann !

\- Non ! _Toi_ ferme la Stu ! Cette garce a très bien compris ce qu'il se passait ici. Il est hors de question que je la materne ! Je ne_ lui dois rien_ ! dit Yann en pointant un doigt vindicatif vers Bulma.

\- Et ces femmes, vous ne leurs devez rien non plus ?! explosa Bulma en s'avançant vers lui. Plusieurs d'entre elles font parties de la Résistance ! Vous allez me faire croire _qu'elles se sont portées_ _volontaires pour jouer les matrices_ ?!

\- Tout le monde ! On se calme ! tenta Stu en s'interposant entre son collègue et Bulma.

\- Ne nous juge pas _salope_ ! explosa à son tour la femme du début, Anya. Tu te crois irréprochable ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que nous avons vécu _pendant que tu te cachais comme une lâche_ ?!

\- Je sais que seuls des _monstres_ font subir _ça_ à des personnes ! répliqua Bulma en pointant du doigt le cadavre à côté d'eux. Je sais que beaucoup des femmes dans la pièce d'à côté auraient préféré _mourir_ plutôt que d'être utilisées comme de vulgaires machines à pondre des saiyans !

Le brouhaha devint infernal. Tout n'était plus que cris, insultes, colère et gestes vindicatifs.

Anya hurla.

Bulma sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer dans sa gorge pour en ressortir tout aussi sec.

Du sang qui imprègne sa bouche. Quelque chose de chaud qui coule le long de ses épaules.

Le scalpel ensanglanté d'Anya qui tombe par terre.

\- _Mon mari est mort par ta faute_ ! hurla la trentenaire en larmes. Le roi Vegeta l'a tué parce que tu as refusé de te rendre ! Tu as tué mon mari ! _Tu es le monstre_ !

Un hoquet ensanglanté. Les jambes de Bulma qui lâchent.

\- Non non non non non ! Bulma !

Stu se précipita auprès de la jeune femme. Il la redressa contre son torse et plaça l'une de ses mains contre sa jugulaire, essayant de ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Sylvie, apporte-moi une compresse !

La quinquagénaire ne bougea pas. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Sylvie, apporte-moi cette putain de compresse ! _Elle va mourir_ !

* * *

**Je reconnais que le cliffhander dramatique est un peu vache...**

**Pour ma défense, je suis loin d'être la seule à l'employer !**

**Alors, verdict ? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, plus rapide à écrire que je l'avais escompté. Tant mieux pour vous, le cliffhander que je vous avais imposé était vachard ;)**

**Après les chapitres un peu trash précédents, il était temps de retrouver un peu de légèreté, mais sans perdre l'essence de l'histoire bien sûr.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vegeta observait ses hommes dans la plaine. Il travaillait avec ce groupe restreint depuis presque deux jours.

Les progrès étaient lents. S'ouvrir à une nouvelle forme de perception n'était pas aisé pour les guerriers déjà formés qu'ils étaient.

Le roi lui-même était loin de maitriser la chose. Même si il donnait les instructions et les conseils, il se savait toujours en phase d'apprentissage, au même titre que ses sujets. Mais il restait convaincu qu'ils y arriveraient. D'ici quelques jours, il pourrait ouvrir l'entrainement à de nouveaux guerriers.

Il aurait pu décider de partir immédiatement en quête des bases de la rébellion terrienne et ainsi mettre fin à ce conflit stupide, mais il craignait qu'une victoire trop rapidement acquise ne détourne son attention et celle de ses troupes de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Sa capacité de perception de l'aura d'autrui était une première dans l'histoire saiyan. Vegeta avait l'occasion unique de faire évoluer sa race vers un tout autre niveau. Même Freezer et ses troupes n'étaient pas capables de détecter par eux même les ki.

Le roi des saiyans ne comptait pas gaspiller cette chance.

Il orienta une nouvelle fois ses sens vers la terrienne aux cheveux bleus.

Elle avait été la première personne dont il avait perçu le ki. Elle était son modèle concernant la détection des humains à l'aura faible. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette faculté.

Sauf que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Intrigué, Vegeta se leva et ordonna à ses sujets de continuer sans lui.

Il s'envola vers le vaisseau. Il pouvait sentir l'aura de l'humaine à l'intérieur. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Le saiyan se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait beaucoup côtoyée cette dernière semaine.

La porte était ouverte. Nulle trace de l'humaine à l'intérieur. Il avisa le boitier de contrôle démonté. La chambre avait été ouverte de l'intérieur.

\- Sale…

Quel idiot. Il aurait dû laisser quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Après s'être découvert son nouveau don, il avait estimé qu'elle ne méritait plus une garde permanente, surtout en ces temps de pénurie de soldats.

Il se mit à voler à travers les couloirs, les sens en alertes. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de surveillance dans le vaisseau depuis que le brouilleur avait tout grillé.

Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Il la sentait toujours, mais son aura commençait à faiblir.

Il la trouva enfin. Elle était dans la salle d'accouchement de la Chambre de reproduction.

Vegeta activa l'ouverture de la porte, atterrissant en plein chaos.

Plusieurs humains se criaient dessus tandis que deux autres s'affairaient autour d'une personne par terre.

Bulma Brief.

C'était son sang qui s'étalait sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! hurla-t-il, couvrant toutes les autres voix.

Tout le monde se tu. L'atmosphère changea. L'hystérie avait laissé place à la terreur.

Vegeta le vit. Le scalpel taché de sang par terre.

\- Qui a fait ça ?! explosa le roi des saiyans en s'avançant vers le groupe.

Aucune réponse. La terrienne était blême, agitée de légères convulsions. Son aura diminuait toujours, petite flamme prête à s'éteindre au moindre souffle.

Une boule d'énergie apparue dans la main du saiyan.

\- _Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça_ ?!

Une main tremblante agrippa le bas de sa combinaison.

\- Laisse… les…

Bulma Brief le suppliait, ses yeux bleus devenant vitreux. L'humain qui la tenait lui intima de ne pas parler, tandis que la femme à côté d'eux lui donnait une nouvelle compresse.

La flamme de la terrienne vacillait toujours.

Un nouveau hoquet ensanglanté.

Elle était mourante.

Le roi des saiyans hésita une seconde. Une seule.

\- Merde.

Vegeta fit disparaitre sa boule d'énergie et plaça son communicateur sur son oreille. Il contacta l'infirmerie.

\- Préparez un caisson de régénérescence pour une humaine. Tout de suite.

Il souleva Bulma du sol, dégageant Stu d'un coup de queue. Le saiyan lévita en calant l'un de ses bras sous les genoux de la terrienne, utilisant son autre main pour maintenir la compresse contre sa plaie.

La terrienne avait fermé les yeux. Sa tête roula sur son épaule.

Sans un regard aux autres humains de la pièce, il vola vers l'infirmerie du vaisseau. Arrivé sur place, il la confia directement au médecin de bord, le même depuis plus de vingt ans.

L'aura de la terrienne ne se résumait plus qu'à de simples braises.

Sans un mot, le saiyan appliqua les capteurs et un masque à oxygène sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de l'installer dans le caisson. La machine se remplit d'un liquide bleu, faisant flotter le corps léger de la terrienne à l'intérieur. Son sang se mélangea avec le liquide de guérison, mais ses signes vitaux cessèrent de chuter.

\- Elle va guérir Majesté.

Son roi ne lui accorda pas regard, plongé dans la contemplation du caisson de régénérescence. Il avait rarement été utilisé pour sauver la vie d'un être humain. Mais il avait fait ses preuves.

\- Prévenez-moi quand elle se réveillera.

Vegeta sorti et observa avec dépit ses gants blancs tachés de sang, ainsi que son armure souillée. Le sang des humains était une calamité à laver.

* * *

Bulma se sentait légère. Elle était bien. Aussi bien qu'un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle aurait voulu que cette sensation dure toujours.

Mais comme avec chaque doux rêve, il faut finir par se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Une boite de conserve. Elle était enfermée dans une boite de conserve remplie d'un liquide étrange qui lui piquait les yeux.

La jeune femme ne se connaissait pas des élans claustrophobes. Pourtant, sa réaction fut violente. Elle se débattit dans son caisson en criant, endommageant au passage son masque à oxygène. L'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle étouffait.

Enfin, le caisson s'ouvrit et elle tomba au sol en même temps que le liquide qui l'entourait précédemment. Elle arracha le masque inutile qu'elle avait sur le nez et inspira de grandes goulées d'air.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une paire de jambes en face d'elle. Un saiyan qu'elle ne connaissait pas la toisait, l'air mécontent. Il tendit la main vers elle. Glapissant de peur, Bulma recula loin de lui, toujours sur les fesses. Elle cogna un meuble et fit tomber par terre des bandages et compresses. Il se contenta de récupérer le masque au sol qu'elle avait mis hors d'usage.

Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, jeta un coup d'œil aux objets qu'elle venait de faire tomber et lui lança un autre regard mauvais.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que son bras ne la faisait plus souffrir. Toute trace violacée avait disparu, son volume était de nouveau normal.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Nappa.

\- Quel bordel ici, fut la première chose qu'il dit.

\- Sa faute, se contenta de répondre l'autre saiyan en lui montrant le masque.

Le second de Vegeta reporta son attention sur elle et s'approcha en souriant à pleines dents. Il attrapa Bulma avec ses énormes paluches et la cala contre sa hanche, telle un vulgaire sac. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Nappa la mit en garde.

\- Commence à me casser les oreilles et je donne l'ordre d'aller tuer dix humains dans le palais. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu acceptes que des gens meurent pour protéger ta ridicule rébellion. Mais est-ce que tu accepterais qu'ils meurent pour une _connerie_ ?

Apparemment non. Aucun son ne sorti finalement de la bouche de la terrienne.

\- Dites à sa Majesté que si possible, j'aimerais ne jamais la revoir ici.

L'humaine aux cheveux bleus semblait avoir réussi à se mettre à dos le médecin général des saiyans en quelques minutes à peine. Ce dernier sortait des serpillères pour nettoyer le liquide par terre. Cette saleté d'humaine l'avait obligé à ouvrir le caisson avant qu'il ait le temps d'en évacuer correctement le sérum de guérison.

Nappa éclata de rire.

Ils partirent de l'infirmerie, Bulma se tortillant, trempée et mal à l'aise, tandis que ses pieds balayaient le vide.

Son malaise grandit encore plus lorsqu'ils décollèrent dans le ciel. Nappa le remarqua.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien petite souris ?

Elle ragea et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Ce geste n'existait pas sur Vegetasai, mais les saiyans en avaient bien assimilé la signification depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Tout comme l'insulte « macaque » et tous ses dérivés.

Quelle terrienne grossière.

\- Oups, dit Nappa en la lâchant.

Elle hurla de terreur. Il la laissa tomber quelques secondes, puis la rattrapa.

Bulma cessa de hurler, mais le gratifia du regard le plus haineux qu'il ait jamais reçu. Il lui répondit par un sourire narquois et reprit son vol.

Cette humaine était divertissante. Bien plus grossière et bornée que sa force de larve aurait dû lui permettre, mais divertissante.

Elle était magnifique aussi. Nappa aimait les jolies choses. Surtout celles qui se trouvaient dans son harem.

L'évolution des harems saiyan sur Terre était d'ailleurs intéressante à observer.

Tous les saiyans, hommes ou femmes, avaient les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Toute autre couleur désignait une autre race. A leur arrivée sur Terre, les guerriers de l'espace s'étaient d'abord intéressés aux terriennes et terriens bruns aux yeux foncés.

Logique. Tous les peuples préfèrent interagirent avec ceux qui leurs ressemblent le plus. Mais rapidement, l'exotisme de la population humaine les attira. Il y avait plus de couleurs de peaux et d'yeux, de textures et de couleurs de cheveux sur cette planète que dans plusieurs systèmes solaires réunis.

Cette magnifique diversité était l'une des forces de la Terre du point de vue de Nappa. Elle était l'une des raisons non-avouée pour laquelle le peuple saiyan devenait aussi attaché à cette planète.

Assurer le futur de la race saiyan était une chose. Le faire en expérimentant un maximum de _plaisirs_ était préférable. Il était agréable pour les saiyans d'interagir avec des êtres semblables à lui. Pas de tentacules baveuses, ni d'écailles coupantes. Les humains ressemblaient aux saiyans, la queue en moins, et ils étaient objectivement beaux.

Bulma Brief avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à Nappa. Mais ce dernier avait le sentiment qu'elle ne rejoindrait pas son harem. Elle n'accepterait jamais.

Chacune des filles et garçons qui passaient ses nuits avec lui l'avaient fait par choix. Parfois pour échapper à la mort, parfois par simple ambition. Les saiyans ne violaient pas. Pas sans subir ensuite un sévère châtiment dut au déshonneur de son geste.

Un saiyan refoulé est un saiyan qui ne mérite pas la personne qu'il convoite. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Les débuts sur Terre avaient d'ailleurs été quelque peu compliqués à ce niveau-là. Les terriens leurs ressemblaient tellement que les envahisseurs avaient eu tendance à oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes traditions. Dans la culture saiyan, le fort attire les faveurs. Avant la destruction de Vegetasai, la force de Nappa lui avait toujours garantit des amantes et amants à foison. C'était un _honneur_ de recevoir de l'attention de sa part et de coucher avec lui.

Quelle avait donc été sa surprise lorsque sa première « conquête » terrienne s'était refusée à lui malgré qu'il lui ait montré l'étendue de sa puissance. Il avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qui il était et pourquoi c'était un privilège qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à elle, mais rien à faire. Toujours aucun consentement.

Il l'avait donc tué. Logique. Si l'humaine se refusait à lui, elle n'avait donc rien qui l'intéressait.

Les terriens avaient fini par comprendre l'approche des saiyans vis-à-vis du sexe. Ils savaient maintenant à quoi pouvait mener un refus. D'après ce que Nappa avait compris, dans leurs esprits, la manière de faire saiyan s'apparentait tout de même à un viol.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les humains qui gouvernaient la Terre non ? Alors c'était bien la pensée saiyan qui s'appliquait.

D'ailleurs, le nombre des refus était aujourd'hui quasiment nul.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence complet. Tant mieux pour les oreilles de Nappa.

* * *

Il arriva enfin au château et se dirigea directement vers la chambre nouvellement aménagée pour la terrienne. Elle était installée en plein cœur du palais, non loin des appartements du roi afin de mieux prévenir toute tentative de sauvetage de la part du traître Kakarotto.

Bulma observa l'intérieur du palais durant tout le trajet. Elle essaya de mémoriser le chemin vers la sortie, mais sa concentration fut rapidement happée par le faste des lieux. L'endroit avait été construit pour le plus riche milliardaire du monde. Ce dernier, un petit gros moustachu que Bulma se souvenait avoir croisé lors de cocktails mondains, avait voulu en faire un lieu à la hauteur de son égo.

Il voulait le plus opulent, le plus kitch, le plus précieux, le plus pratique. Bref, il voulait le meilleur.

Logique donc que Vegeta ait choisi de s'y installer.

La chambre de la jeune femme par contre ne reflétait en rien le faste du lieu. Pas de suite complète trois étoiles de plus de cent mètres carrés. Juste une pièce exiguë sans fenêtre avec un matelas par terre, calé contre un angle de la pièce, ainsi qu'une couette mais pas d'oreiller, et un coffre en bois. Ah oui, et un accès grossier qui menait une salle de bain de luxe avec baignoire en ivoire et toilettes plaqués or.

En fait, on l'installait dans une ancienne salle de stockage pour produits ménagers. Et un saiyan avait fait un trou dans le mur pour lui permettre l'accès à la salle de bain d'une chambre annexe, dont le point d'accès originel avait été scellé. On limitait ainsi ses besoins de contacts à l'extérieur.

Ce bricolage était tout bonnement ridicule.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Une faible petite souris comme toi n'a pas besoin d'eau chaude.

Nappa la jeta sans délicatesse sur le matelas tellement fin qu'à ce stade, atterrir sur le sol n'aurait pas fait une grande différence.

Sa banquette dans le vaisseau saiyan aurait été tout aussi confortable.

Il rit en la voyant se frotter douloureusement le dos.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la terrienne lui posa une question.

\- Comment vont les humains avec qui j'étais ?

Nappa avisa quelques secondes l'humaine aux cheveux bleus sans rien dire. Il hésitait à lui raconter des salades, juste pour s'amuser et observer la réaction de la terrienne. Mais il craignait que cela lui retombe dessus par la suite.

Si il lui racontait un bobard et qu'ensuite l'humaine passait ses nerfs sur Vegeta en lui reprochant quelques chose d'inexistant, Nappa le paierait cher.

\- Ils sont vivants. On est juste allé casser quelques doigts pour leur rafraîchir un peu la mémoire quant à leur place. Ne te fait pas une trop haute opinion de toi-même vermine. Tu n'es pas si importante que cela.

Il quitta la pièce, refermant derrière lui l'ultime faiblesse de la jeune femme.

Une porte mécanique de technologie saiyan ne pouvait pas l'enfermer ? Une porte terrienne en bois, _fermée à clef,_ le ferait.

Bulma soupira.

Elle avait voulu prévenir la base des nouvelles aptitudes des saiyans et elle n'avait réussi qu'à se faire poignarder par l'une des siennes. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas appréciée par tout le monde. Après trois années de conflit, beaucoup d'humains s'étaient résignés à la suprématie saiyan et ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelques milliers d'âmes continuait une lutte meurtrière qu'ils jugeaient stérile.

Bulma n'avait jamais réellement réfléchit au ressenti des humains qui vivaient au cœur du système saiyan. Les humains des camps d'élevage, d'agriculture ou d'extraction vivaient dans des conditions misérables et cette réalité permettait à la Résistance d'aisément faire passer ses messages et d'obtenir des soutiens.

Les choses étaient différentes ici.

Les humains avaient un mode de vie confortable par rapport à leurs compatriotes de camps, mais vivaient dans la peur constante de faire un geste de travers. Isolés de tout, évoluant au cœur même du pouvoir central des envahisseurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte à quel point le reste du monde vivait une situation différente.

Les humains perdaient la guerre, mais ils résistaient toujours.

Manquer de mourir remettait les choses en perspectives. Même si elle parvenait à s'échapper de la pièce, Bulma ne trouverait pas forcément que des alliés dans le château.

Elle avisa le coffre en bois de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Il y avait des vêtements à l'intérieur. Certains avaient encore des étiquettes. Sans doute le butin d'un pillage dans l'une des nombreuses villes en ruines de la planète.

La jeune femme répugnait de porter des vêtements fournis par les saiyans, mais elle portait les mêmes sous-vêtements, short et débardeur tachés de sang depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle en avait marre d'avoir les jambes à l'air devant ses ennemis.

Bulma fit donc couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire. Comme l'avait prévenu Nappa, elle était froide. Qu'importe, elle voulait juste se débarrasser du liquide de régénération qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et qui était devenu gluant en séchant.

Les saiyans devaient être déterminés à la garder en vie. Elle avait même le droit à une serviette, sans doute pour éviter qu'elle attrape la crève. Les singes de l'espace ne semblaient pas avoir investis dans le chauffage.

La jeune femme avait revêtu un jean et un pull et était en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Vegeta.

Il ne dit rien et s'avança directement vers elle. Il lui attrapa sans délicatesse le menton et dégagea ses cheveux mouillés de sa gorge pour évaluer la cicatrice qui y courait. Elle voulut lui donner un coup de serviette mouillée, mais la queue du saiyan l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es vraiment la chose la plus chiante que j'ai rencontrée de ma vie, grogna-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder, tandis que sa queue arrachait la serviette de la jeune femme pour la jeter au loin.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Ce type l'insupportait. Mais elle avait tout de même une question à lui poser, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas facile à poser à son pire ennemi.

Vegeta le vit. Il lut la question dans le regard bleuté de la terrienne. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui facilite la tâche. Quelle utilise donc sa langue pour lui dire autre chose que des grossièretés.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelques secondes, avant que Bulma ne se décide à poser la question qui la taraudait.

\- Pou… Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, rougissant de cet instant de faiblesse.

Il sourit de façon moqueuse en voyant cette attitude et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

\- Depuis quand une chose se casse-t-elle sans l'autorisation de son propriétaire ?

Comme prévu, cette réponse la mit en rogne. Anticipant ses cris, il prit les devants.

\- De mon point de vue, tu as maintenant une dette envers moi, dit-il en la libérant. Les terriens ne sont pas étrangers au concept il me semble.

\- Et alors quoi ? répondit la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés. Tu m'empêches de mourir et je suis maintenant censée te donner gentiment les coordonnées des bases de la Résistance ? Tu rêves.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ça. J'avais une autre forme de remerciement en tête.

Il claqua des doigts et un humain apparu, un lourd dossier en main. Tête baissé, il tendit son fardeau à Vegeta, qui le jeta aux pieds de Bulma.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule.

L'intitulé du dossier était « Métissage entre les saiyans et les humains ».

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider avec cette _aberration_ ? Tu t'attends réellement à ce que je _collabor_e avec toi ?

Vegeta croisa à son tour les bras, soutenant sans broncher les paroles et le regard de la terrienne.

\- Toutes ces femmes sont des êtres pensants. Pas des placentas dont on dispose sans vergogne et…

\- Cesse ton cinéma moralisateur, la coupa-t-il. Vous les terriens avez disposés durant des siècles de corps d'animaux pour vos expériences.

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant à propos de sa mentalité tordue, mais il continua.

\- Vois le problème sous un autre angle. Mon but n'est certainement pas de me faire déborder par une jeune génération de guerriers métis. Je vise un quota de naissances. Mais il n'est pas aussi simple à atteindre que prévu.

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre humain, toujours derrière le saiyan. Il continuait de regarder ses pieds en asticotant ses mains. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il ce passait dans le vaisseau des saiyans.

Combien étaient donc au courant ? N'y avait-il donc personne en ces lieux qui ait le courage de prévenir la Résistance ?

\- Tu es une scientifique, tu aimes les chiffres. Cogites donc un peu sur ceux-là. 77% des bébés meurent avant ou pendant l'accouchement. Chez les mères porteuses, la mortalité atteint 92%.

Il n'y avait aucune empathie dans sa voix et son regard. Juste de l'agacement devant les imprévus qui touchaient le projet.

\- Qu'importe les pertes, le programme continuera. Les gamins qui ont survécus ont donnés des résultats concluants, à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait. La mort des autres ne fait qu'augmenter le nombre de terriennes utilisées pour le projet.

Elle le haïssait à ce moment-là. Elle haïssait sa pensée saiyan et son cœur de pierre.

\- Tu peux continuer à t'indigner, mais avec ou sans toi, le projet va continuer. Ce que je t'offre aujourd'hui, c'est de préserver des vies terriennes. Aide nous à baisser le taux de mortalité et nous aurons besoin d'inclure moins d'humaines au programme.

La jeune femme se remémora ces femmes inconscientes dans l'immense salle. Elle vit les visages d'Indra et de Laëti. Elle imagina Gladys à leurs côtés.

Bulma glissa contre le mur, déchirée.

Vegeta exultait.

\- Prend bien le temps de faire ton choix en ton _âme et conscience_.

Il quitta la pièce, suivi du serviteur humain qui referma à clef la porte.

Bulma hurla de rage et se leva pour shooter dans le dossier devant elle. Il rebondit sur la porte, éparpillant son contenu aux quatre coins de la salle.

Elle étouffa une plainte.

Protéger les humains était la priorité de Bulma Brief. Au même titre que préserver le futur de sa race était la priorité de Vegeta.

Le roi des saiyans savait qu'il la tenait.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? ;)**

**Bon, je reconnais que le fait que Bulma se fasse sauver était supra prévisible, sinon cette fic n'aurait été qu'un immonde troll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu transitif aussi, avec une plongée dans la mentalité saiyan (encore).**

**Et surtout, l'utilisation d'un personnage que j'ai _adoré_ utiliser dans ce contexte. Un perso trop souvent absent de DBZ à mon goût :(**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je veux des lunettes.

Les doigts de Vegeta s'agitèrent contre l'un de ses bras croisés. Mais quelle chieuse…

\- Et du matériel. Des feuilles, des stylos, des calculatrices, des livres.

Le chef des saiyans avait refusé qu'elle aille travailler avec Stu et les autres scientifiques. Elle avait failli se faire tuer la dernière fois, il ne comptait pas courir à nouveau le risque. Son travail serait peut-être ralentit dans le château mais au moins, il l'aurait à tout instant sous la main.

\- Et un bureau. Comment veux-tu que je travaille convenablement dans ce cagibi mal éclairé ?

Bulma savait qu'il n'était guère prudent de se comporter ainsi avec Vegeta, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui concéder cette victoire sans un dernier round.

Elle acceptait de travailler sur le dossier du métissage entre les saiyans et les humains uniquement pour préserver les vies de ses compatriotes. Cette collaboration allait sans doute lui faire perdre le sommeil, mais au moins, elle vendait son âme pour une juste raison.

\- Et du café. Et des clopes.

\- Tu as fini ? Une nouvelle humaine est morte en couche ce matin.

\- Et je veux… je veux que tu me promettes que peu importes les résultats, tu ne feras aucun mal aux autres. A ceux qui s'occupent déjà du projet.

Bulma était un génie. Mais son domaine, c'était la mécanique. Pas la biologie ou toute science liée à la vie. Elle voulait réellement améliorer les choses pour les terriennes piégées avec un saiyan dans le ventre, mais même en donnant le meilleur d'elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à produire des résultats significatifs.

Vegeta n'afficha aucune expression et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Pour Bulma, c'était comme si il venait de dire oui. Sinon, il lui aurait sorti une vacherie.

* * *

Les exigences de la jeune femme furent presque toutes exaucées.

Elle eut droit à une montagne de fournitures de bureaux. Les envahisseurs s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture à leur arrivée, pas sur les outils de travail terriens. Fort heureusement, le café faisait partie de ces denrées appréciées par les singes de l'espace. Vegeta consenti donc à partager la réserve du palais avec la terrienne.

Pour les lunettes, cela prit un peu plus de temps. La vue des aliens ne souffrait aucun défaut. Lorsqu'ils avaient envahis la Terre, ils avaient même confondu les lunettes des citoyens de la planète avec des radars comme les leurs. Un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient terrorisés des propriétaires afin de comprendre comment l'objet fonctionnait. Plus d'un humain était mort après qu'un saiyan ait essayé une paire de lunettes et n'ait pas du tout apprécié l'effet de l'objet sur ses yeux.

Afin d'accélérer le processus, on amena un serviteur humain pour que Bulma lui explique son besoin. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il se refusait à regarder la jeune femme et parlait le moins possible.

Bulma se demandait si les humains du palais ne l'aimaient définitivement pas, ou s'ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de dire un mot de trop et d'en subir les conséquences.

Qu'importe la réponse, Bulma obtint ses lunettes.

Concernant le bureau… Vegeta joua un peu sur la formulation. Bulma n'obtint pas une pièce aménagée destinée à la soutenir dans son travail. En revanche, on lui installa le meuble et une chaise tournante dans sa salle de bain, plus grande et bien mieux éclairée que sa pièce de vie.

Bulma tempêta en voyant l'objet en tec arriver. Vegeta se marra.

Il arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle lui rappela qu'elle voulait des cigarettes.

\- Tes immondices à l'odeur dégueulasse n'entreront jamais dans mon palais.

Elle essaya de l'amadouer en lui promettant qu'ainsi, elle travaillerait mieux. Il lui répondit qu'il était hors de question qu'il hume les relents de la chose à chaque fois qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite. Elle lui rétorqua qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa tronche.

\- J'ai construit une jolie petite cage pour mon oiseau bleu, lui avait-il répondu en plaçant son visage tout prêt du sien. Ce serait un crime de ne pas l'observer évoluer dans son nouvel environnement.

Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il s'approchait comme cela.

Il était son ennemi et pourtant, il approchait son visage du sien comme le ferait un amant.

Vegeta avait bien comprit les codes qui régissaient la proximité physique entre les terriens. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se divertir un jour avec, mais la femme qu'il avait finalement réussit à capturer s'avérait amusante à ce niveau-là.

Elle normalement si confiante, si grande gueule et si forte mentalement, perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'il agissait ainsi. Elle rougissait, reculait et ne parvenait plus à produire une phrase construite durant plusieurs secondes.

Il était meilleur qu'elle sur ce terrain-là. Après tout ce temps passé à perdre face à elle, que ce soit au niveau de la guerre ou de la torture, il la surpassait. Il avait enfin l'ascendance sur elle.

Cela l'amusait. Et il comptait bien continuer à en profiter.

* * *

La base semblait sur le point d'exploser. L'agitation n'était pas loin de laisser place à l'anarchie.

La nouvelle de la disparition de Bulma Brief s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, attisant les peurs de chacun. Tout le monde savait que la jeune femme avait les connaissances pour détruire la Résistance. Les saiyans pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Gladys observait des groupes quitter la basse par camions entiers.

Peterson avait effectué un travail titanesque en un temps record. Il avait trouvé des localisations où envoyer les réfugiés terrifiés. Ces places, essentiellement des villes désertes déjà pillées par les saiyans, n'offraient certes pas la même protection que la base, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Les saiyans pouvaient débarquer à tout moment.

Gladys avait décidé de rester. Elle était considérée comme un élément non essentiel maintenant que Bulma n'était plus là, mais la jeune femme se refusait à quitter les lieux. Elle ne pouvait pas partir au moment où l'âme humaine avait le plus besoin d'aide.

Les âges désespérés amenaient les mesures désespérées. Et une doctrine proche de celle de Peterson, mais en plus meurtrière encore, gagnait finalement du terrain.

Bulma Brief était aux mains de Vegeta. Les saiyans pouvaient arriver à tout instant pour les pulvériser sur place. De plus en plus de personne croyaient qu'il fallait distraire les saiyans en attaquant leurs camps. Plus seulement en essayant de viser au mieux les quartiers saiyans et les récoltes. Il s'agissait bien de l'intégralité des camps, quartiers humains compris.

En clair, utiliser de grosses bombes pour faire de sales dégâts et obliger les saiyans à reconstruire leurs bases avancées, ce qui laisserait ainsi la Résistance en paix quelques temps.

Etrangement, toute cette évolution de vision n'était pas du fait de Peterson. Le militaire était entièrement dévoué à l'évacuation des bases à travers le globe et ne consacrait pas une seconde de son temps à la politique. Non, cette évolution était du fait du bouche à oreille et de la peur qui gagnait les humains.

Même si Gladys n'avait plus accès à la salle de réunion, Frederick lui rapportait tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le représentant était l'un des derniers à soutenir la vision de Bulma devant le reste du Conseil. Mais il perdait progressivement des alliés.

Gladys ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'on sacrifie des milliers de vies humaines pour faire économiser à la Résistance quelques semaines. Un « dommage collatéral inévitable » ? Elle s'y refusait.

Bulma Brief avait été l'une des premières à imposer cette limite. Gladys n'avait pas décidé de travailler pour la jeune femme parce que cette dernière était un génie et que la position de sa patronne lui permettrait de mieux se nourri. Elle soutenait sa vision de la guerre.

Elle voulait être capable de se regarder dans un miroir une fois ce conflit terminé.

* * *

A mesure qu'elle épluchait le dossier posé sur son bureau, Bulma sentait sa confiance chanceler.

La biologie et tout ce qui touchait aux sciences portant sur l'étude des êtres vivants n'était pas son domaine et elle peinait à réellement se plonger dans cette histoire de métissage.

Le sujet la débectait. Observer des photographies de bébés mi saiyans mi humains morts la débectait. Lire la formule chimique du produit qu'on injectait à toutes ces femmes pour les maintenir endormies la débectait.

Et ce qui l'horrifiait le plus, c'est que toute cette expérience était une pure invention humaine. L'ordre avait été donné par Vegeta, certes, mais le matériel utilisé, les théories utilisées, les drogues utilisées, les cobayes… Tout était terrien dans cette histoire, même les exécutants.

Et en même temps, Bulma avait du mal à réellement en vouloir à Stu et aux autres. Elle avait certes explosée au moment de la découverte dans le vaisseau de la pièce du crime et de ce qu'elle contenait, mais sa perception était différente maintenant, grâce au dossier dont elle disposait.

Nombre de rapports dans le dossier étaient subjectifs. Stu et ses collègues n'appliquaient plus l'écriture clinique qui seyait aux scientifiques de l'ancien monde. Beaucoup de pages reflétaient leurs propres sentiments à propos de leurs travaux, ainsi que leurs intuitions et réflexions concernant les saiyans. Bulma était quasiment certaine qu'aucun saiyan ne s'était jamais donné la peine de réellement lire le contenu de ce dossier, car certaines opinions étaient… trop radicales pour normalement être tolérées par les singes de l'espace.

Ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette « Chambre de reproduction » dégoutaient les personnes que Bulma avait insultées quelques jours plus tôt. Ils le faisaient par envie de vivre. Ils le faisaient pour montrer aux saiyans que la race humaine pouvait leur être utile. Ils voulaient offrir un futur à leurs congénères terriens.

A force d'être prisonniers des saiyans, ils avaient perdus tout espoir concernant une possible victoire humaine. Stu, Anya et les autres voulaient cohabiter avec l'envahisseur. Ils voulaient faire de leurs créations, les bébés métis, une passerelle entre les deux peuples.

Nombre des femmes de la Chambre étaient tombées enceintes de façon naturelle. Elles avaient été amantes avec un saiyan et le miracle de la vie avait opéré. Vegeta ne voulait pas laisser ces femmes se promener dans les camps humains, même protégées par des amants _attentionnés_.

C'était la règle.

Toutes les femmes enceintes d'un saiyan devaient rejoindre la Chambre en attendant le jour de l'accouchement par césarienne, leur état d'inconscience diminuant ainsi les risques pour les futurs guerriers. Si on laissait ces femmes en liberté, elles pourraient tenter de rejoindre la Résistance et offrir leur enfant à la cause. Autre possibilité, elles pouvaient constituer des cibles privilégiées pour des humains peu désireux de voir se multiplier le nombre de leurs adversaires.

Devant le taux élevé de mortalité, chaque survivante était réutilisée, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse produire un nouveau bébé. Ainsi, les saiyans ne retrouvaient jamais leurs amantes favorites. Une sorte de « lait de lune », liquide contraceptif extrait de plantes, avait commencé à circuler. Les saiyans protégeaient les femmes auquel ils tenaient, qu'ils les voient comme de vulgaires objets leurs appartenant ou de vraies personnes. Ils ne les laissaient pas tomber enceinte et ainsi courir un danger de mort.

Bulma enleva ses lunettes et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, craquant ses cervicales en laissant sa tête pendre dans le vide.

La mentalité saiyan n'était pas incompatible avec la gentillesse et l'affection, Stu et les autres en étaient persuadés.

Oui, les humains ne seraient rien de mieux que _des choses_ et des esclaves aux yeux de la majorité des saiyans durant plusieurs décennies.

Mais ils croyaient aussi que la psyché saiyan évoluerait et que le futur de leurs deux races était de fusionner, pas de se détruire mutuellement en tentant de supplanter l'autre.

Ils étaient persuadés qu'un jour, la Terre redeviendrait un havre de paix et d'épanouissement technologique, rendant ainsi les conditions de vie des humains plus faciles. Ils croyaient sincèrement que si une partie de la nouvelle génération métisse ferait le choix de s'accoupler entre elle ou avec des saiyans de sang pur, d'autres feraient à leur tour le choix des humains. Et ainsi de suite. Générations après générations, les deux races se fondraient l'une dans l'autre, qu'importe le système de classe instauré selon les époques.

Cela prendrait sans doute plusieurs siècles, mais à la fin, il ne resterait qu'un seul et unique peuple aux héritages multiples.

Bulma trouvait cette théorie un peu angélique, mais son esprit logique lui soufflait que c'était un futur possible.

Elle se souvenait de Goku lui rapportant avoir vu un saiyan encaisser une explosion de bombe incendiaire pour protéger un jeune homme humain des flammes.

Elle se souvenait de cette femme échappée d'un camp lui racontant avoir vu un saiyan en frapper un autre à mort, car ce dernier avait violenté l'une des filles du harem commun, avant d'emmener la terrienne en question vivre avec lui dans son logement.

Ces cas étaient extrêmement rares. Mais ils existaient.

Elle revoyait Vegeta furieux à l'idée de devoir donner l'ordre de la violer durant l'interrogatoire.

Elle le revoyait prêt à tuer un autre humain pour l'avoir poignardé elle.

Les saiyans n'étaient pas des êtres bons d'un point de vue humain. Certains semblaient ressentir un sentiment d'_amour_ envers autrui proche de la définition terrienne, mais cela restait marginal. Beaucoup de leurs gestes _d'affection_ envers les terriens étaient mues par un instinct de protection territoriale ainsi que leur immense ego.

Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils semblaient être capables de sentiments.

Bulma entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Inutile de regarder qui c'était. Ce n'était pas l'heure de son repas, donc, cela ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité.

Elle entendit le roi des saiyan se placer derrière elle.

Rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes, alors Bulma fini par ouvrit les yeux et lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je viens voir si tu avances, lui répondit-il en tournant la chaise pour lui faire face.

Vegeta ne la considérait pas comme une personne. Il le lui avait dit… qu'il la considérait comme son petit oiseau en cage.

\- J'avance, lui répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa chaise. Mais tu ne serais pas capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il tenait fermement les appuis-coudes de la chaise pour l'empêcher de bouger. Saleté de singe… Son visage était trop proche du sien, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès.

\- Tu as toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à me sous-estimer _terrienne_, souffla-t-il d'une contre son visage. Ne m'oblige pas à menacer la vie de quelqu'un pour te faire parler.

Il considérait l'ensemble de la Terre comme sa propriété personnelle. Et Bulma savait qu'il la voyait comme faisant partit du lot.

Elle le détestait toujours. Elle souhaitait sa mort. Tout ce qu'il représentait était contraire aux valeurs humaines. C'était contraire à ses valeurs à elle.

Mais Bulma savait aussi que si elle était encore en vie, c'était grâce à cette mentalité tordue, cette avidité.

\- Dans ce cas, lâche cette chaise que je t'explique avec les documents du dossier.

Un rire étouffé émana de lui, mais il la laissa aller.

Les saiyans étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang à l'ego surdimensionnés.

Mais c'étaient des monstres tellement proches de l'humain qu'ils en devenaient cernables.

* * *

\- C'est donc elle ma _fille_ ?

\- Oui Radditz, elle est née hier. Et la pondeuse a survécu.

Radditz observa le petit être qui dormait dans la couveuse devant lui. Il regrettait réellement que les radars ne fonctionnent pas. Il aurait aimé lire la valeur du ki de sa progéniture. Vegeta avait beau œuvrer pour enseigner à certains de ses sujets comment ressentir chaque forme de vie de cette planète, Radditz en était encore aux balbutiements.

\- C'est bien la première de mon sang qui survit ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Nappa en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Un cri résonna dans la salle. L'un des autres bébés venait de se réveiller. Une humaine passa devant eux en courant, un biberon à la main.

\- Est- ce que Vegeta t'a parlé de ses plans concernant l'éducation de la jeune génération ? demanda Radditz. Les plus âgés ont passé leur première année maintenant. Ils auront bientôt besoin de séances d'éveil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Radditz ? Tu ressens l'envie d'éduquer ton chiard ?

\- Moi ? Elever cette morveuse ? Certainement pas ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de m'encombrer avec _ça _?

Nappa rie, content de la réaction de son camarade. Trop des leurs venaient de façon régulière pour voir le fruit de leurs coïtes. Pire, certains avaient l'air émerveillés en les voyants et demandaient s'ils pouvaient les prendre dans leurs bras. Nappa avait vu des pères humains agir ainsi. Il trouvait écœurant de voir l'un des siens tomber aussi bas.

\- Tu as eu un fils non ? Il y a quelques mois.

Le second de Vegeta acquiesça et mena Radditz à sa progéniture. La queue de ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il devait rêver.

\- J'essaye de lire son énergie depuis plusieurs jours, mais cet enfant est définitivement un métis. Il ne laisse échapper quasiment aucun aura, mais quand il s'énerve ou a faim, sa force augmente.

\- Il a été conçu de façon naturelle, c'est bien ça ? Ce n'est pas un enfant-éprouvette comme le mien ?

\- Sa mère faisait partie de mon harem. Une bien jolie créature. J'espère juste qu'il a plus hérité de mes traits que des siens. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'associer avec un mâle au visage de femelle.

\- On m'a raconté de bien drôles d'histoires à propos de ton harem et de tes femmes enceintes…

\- Ah ça… Ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose à ma place.

\- Donc tu as vraiment tué plusieurs femmes enceintes de toi à cause de leurs couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux ? pouffa Radditz.

\- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je prenne le risque de laisser un métis de mon sang à la tignasse verte voir le monde ? C'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela de me dire que je n'aurais jamais de descendant de sang pur. Aucun des enfants que j'ai conçu avec une saiyan au cours de notre dérive dans l'espace n'a survécu. Et chaque saiyan survivante s'est aujourd'hui soi trouvée un compagnon permanent, soi est trop jeune pour enfanter, soi a décidé de s'amuser avec des humain et se refuse à concevoir, traumatisée par nos vingt dernières années dans l'espace. Quitte à faire une croix sur le descendant rêvé, autant être sûr que mes rejetons ressembleront un maximum à de véritables saiyans.

Radditz lui sourit. Oui… Il aurait agi de même. Leurs enfants métis étaient devenus une compétition non avouée au sein du peuple saiyan.

Ils voulaient que leurs enfants soient puissants et surpassent les autres. Ils voulaient que leur noble sang, malgré le mélange avec celui des humains, produise quelque chose dont ils pourraient être un minimum fier.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- J'attends qu'il survive jusqu'à ses cinq ans et qu'il démontre sa force aux premières épreuves. Ensuite seulement je le nommerais comme il le méritera.

\- Et s'il fait ses preuves ?

\- Alors je commencerais à m'intéresser à son cas. Et il deviendra réellement mon fils. Il pourra porter mon nom et mon héritage

\- Et sinon ?

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il disparaisse. Hors de question que quiconque se moque de moi à travers un métis.

* * *

La porte cliquetait. Absorbée comme elle l'était par ses dossiers, Bulma ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte.

Finalement, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle de bain. Ce qui se passait était étrange. Qui que ce soit, ce n'était sans doute pas Vegeta ou l'un des saiyan qui lui amenait à manger.

La personne qui essayait de crocheter la serrure ne devait pas rencontrer le succès escompté, car les cliquetis firent place à des bruits de coups. Quelqu'un essayait de défoncer la porte. Et ce quelqu'un n'y allait pas de main morte.

Le verrou sauta et la porte en bois pivota, laissant apparaitre une silhouette féminine.

\- Y faut décarrer meuf !

\- _Lunch_ ?!

C'était Lunch. Lunch et son éternel ruban rouge dans les cheveux. Lunch en short et débardeur.

Elle était dans son mode blonde. La crosse du fusil d'assaut qu'elle tenait venait de servir à défoncer le verrou de la porte de Bulma.

\- Notre fenêtre est de deux minutes, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Elle attrapa Bulma par le bras et la tira vers la sortie.

Cela ressemblait à un rêve. On venait la délivrer.

\- Non non ! Attend Lunch ! Attend !

Sauf qu'il était impossible qu'il se concrétise.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Peterson m'a envoyé te chercher ! Il faut qu'on dégage !

\- Je ne peux pas partir Lunch ! Attend !

Bulma se dégagea de la poigne de son amie. Cette dernière la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Lunch… Ils peuvent maintenant repérer le ki des gens, comme Goku. Vegeta connait le mien. Il me repèrerait immédiatement. On ne ferait pas cinquante mètres.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que Vegeta à présent. Le roi saiyan l'utilisait pour que ses sujets apprennent à repérer une aura humaine. Bulma s'en était rendue compte lorsque le jeune Kiui était venu lui donner à manger quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle réceptionnait son plateau, il était resté immobile à la regarder, la fixant tellement intensément qu'il s'était mis à loucher.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à quoi cela rimait, il lui avait répondu fièrement qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de son roi et que par conséquent, il s'entrainait à présent à détecter l'aura des faibles humains à travers elle.

Il était resté une demi-heure à l'observer sans faire de bruit pendant qu'elle mangeait et travaillait. La concentration qui l'habitait avait quelque chose de mignon, mais elle était également de mauvaise augure pour Bulma. Les saiyans progressaient.

Deux nouveaux guerriers étaient venus imiter l'adolescent dans les jours suivants.

Aujourd'hui, ils l'identifiaient elle. Demain, ils débusqueraient les camps de réfugiés à travers le globe.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Vegeta a eu une espèce de révélation il y a près de deux semaines. Et depuis, il forme ses troupes. Rassure-moi, aucune base n'a été attaquée ?

\- Pas que je sache. Merde !

La jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans le mur avec humeur. L'esprit de Bulma n'était pas en reste. Sa liberté était là, à portée de main, et elle ne pouvait pas la saisir.

\- Une minute trente. On tente quand même si tu le veux, lui dit Lunch en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne repartiras pas les mains vides.

Bulma se précipita dans la salle de bain et fouilla fébrilement dans le dossier qui occupait ses journées. Elle sélectionna rapidement plusieurs pages et écrivit à toute allure sur des feuilles blanches.

\- Où sont Goku, Gohan et Krilin ? demanda-t-elle en décrivant par écrit ce qu'elle avait vu dans le vaisseau plusieurs jours auparavant.

\- Dans la salle d'entrainement. Peterson leur a demandé en personne de s'entrainer pendant qu'il s'occupait du reste.

\- C'est bien. Dis leurs… dis leurs que je vais bien. Dis leurs que je ne crains rien, déglutit Bulma en lui tendant plusieurs feuilles pliées.

\- Ah oui ? Et ta nouvelle cicatrice au cou, je leur en parle comment ?

\- Ça ? C'est rien. Ils n'ont rien obtenus de moi. Qu'ils ne sortent pas de la salle. Vegeta les repéreraient. Dis à tout le monde de quoi les saiyans sont capables maintenant. Dis leurs que je ne leurs aient rien dis. Je ne nous ai pas trahis.

Les yeux de Lunch s'attardèrent sur le titre du dossier de Bulma. Elle déplia les feuilles que cette dernière venait de lui donner et les parcouru.

\- Je… j'essaye d'arranger les choses ici, poursuivit la jeune femme en sentant ses larmes monter. Tu as le condensé de ce qui ce passe dans ces documents. Je ne voulais pas… Je peux sauver des vies d'ici. Je peux sauver ces femmes.

La Lunch blonde ne regardait jamais personne gentiment. Elle toisait Bulma avec sévérité, le coin de sa bouche agité de tics, alors qu'elle serrait les documents dans sa main.

\- Lunch, promets-moi de ne pas te faire capturer. Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas l'un de ces numéros dans le dossier. Promets-moi que Goku, Gohan et Krilin ne sortiront pas avant d'être prêts.

Bulma se laissa aller et enlaça Lunch. Cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul, mais elle se laissa finalement faire. Bulma aurait voulu, l'espace d'un instant, que la Lunch aux cheveux bleus apparaisse pour lui retourner son étreinte. Mais seule la Lunch blonde était à même de sortir d'ici.

\- Je leurs transmettrait le message. Crois-moi, si les saiyans me repèrent, ils ne m'auront pas vivante. Réponds juste à cette question, ta réponse pourrait motiver certaines personnes et changer le cours de cette guerre. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturé ?

\- Oui.

Lunch lui adressa un sourire guerrier et lui tourna le dos pour sortir. Bulma resta immobile devant son matelas pour regarder son amie partir. La blonde se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

\- Tiens bon Bulma. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, on butera les salopards qui ont tué mon homme et t'ont traité ainsi. On viendra te chercher.

Bulma resta plusieurs minutes à sangloter, debout au milieu de cette pièce sans fenêtre et à la porte grande ouverte.

Revoir l'une de ses semblables était difficile. Lunch faisait partie des meilleurs souvenirs de Bulma. Elle représentait une époque où tout n'était qu'aventures, éclats de rires et camaraderie. Par Kami… même ses anciens coups de gueules et terreurs semblaient doux aux yeux de Bulma maintenant.

La jeune femme se ressaisie et sécha ses larmes.

Elle devait maintenant résoudre un sacré problème : comment diable faire pour réparer la porte que Lunch venait de casser ?

Si Vegeta ou n'importe qui arrivait, il ne leur faudrait pas une seconde pour déduire que quelqu'un était venu la voir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà.**

**Alors, que pensez vous de Lunch ? Badass blondie hein ?**

**Concernant la multiplication des points de vues, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas... J'aime bien explorer le plus de mentalités possibles, surtout lorsque je crée un univers...**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

La dernière fois j'étais en l'avance... et pour ce chapitre je suis en retard. On dirait que l'ordre naturel des choses reprend sa place ;)

Je suis contente que la "surprise" Lunch ait plu au dernier chapitre.

J'espère pouvoir la ramener dans des chapitres futurs, elle est plutôt sympatique à traiter.

Mais à présent, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Il n'est pas très drôle, mais il illustre, entre autres, l'évolution des relations entre Vegeta et Bulma.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle n'avait pas réussie. Bulma n'avait pas pu réparer le verrou de la porte avec le matériel dont elle disposait. Sans compter les marques de coups sur le bois de la porte. Lunch y avait été franchement. Seul un remplacement intégral de la porte aurait pu masquer la chose.

Bulma passa donc des minutes qui lui parurent des heures dans l'attente, bouffant littéralement ses doigts.

Et si quelqu'un payait de sa vie pour ce sauvetage manqué ?

Et si Lunch était capturée et utilisée de la même façon qu'Indra et Laëti ?

La personne qui découvrit tout fut finalement un humain. Un serviteur repéra les marques sur la porte et, mû par la curiosité, la poussa.

Bulma vit ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur alors qu'elle coulissait devant lui. Son expression se calma en voyant la jeune femme assise contre le mur, mais il partit tout de même en courant sans lui adresser un mot.

Elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Lunch était partie depuis plus de vingt minutes. Elle devait sûrement avoir déjà évacué les lieux.

Bulma attendit donc la suite. La tornade ne saurait tarder.

La tornade se présenta en effet.

Vegeta débarqua, arrachant le cadavre de la porte de ses gongs et la jetant dans le couloir, manquant d'écraser l'un des humains qui le suivait.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Il était furieux.

Elle se redressa et leva les bras en signe de paix.

\- Je suis là, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce teintée par l'appréhension.

Il eut un rictus de colère et s'avança vers elle.

\- Je ne suis pas partie, continua-t-elle d'une voix qui montait dans les aigües. Je suis là.

Il plaça un bras dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui, plongeant son visage contre sa gorge. Elle couina et essaya de se débarrasser de lui, sans succès.

Tout contre sa peau, il inspira profondément. L'odeur entêtante de l'humaine aux cheveux bleus était là, suintant de tous les pores de sa peau laiteuse. Mais il y avait autre chose.

\- Qui est cette femme ? demanda-t-il en lui attrapant la gorge pour l'obliger à le regarder et sentir le rythme de son pouls.

Aucune réponse. Juste les mains de la jeune femme qui se posent sur sa poigne par pur réflexe.

\- Tu vas me dire qui est cette femme.

Il tendit un bras derrière lui et créa une boule d'énergie prête à être envoyé vers le couloir. En direction des humains.

Elle paniqua en le voyant faire. Lui dire la vérité ne changerait pas fondamentalement les choses. Lunch était loin.

Bulma était épuisée mentalement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir mourir des gens innocents à cause d'elle. Elle revoyait Anya plonger dans la folie à cause de la perte de son mari. Les nuques brisées de Fisher et Laurence.

Son amie était loin. Elle _devait_ être loin.

\- Lunch ! Elle s'appelle Lunch ! Elle fait partie de la Résistance et est venu me délivrer !

La boule d'énergie vrombissait toujours. Elle était prête à partir.

\- Je savais que tu sentirais ma fuite ! Que tu nous retrouverais ! Je suis restée ici, je ne l'ai pas suivi ! Elle est loin maintenant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il en contractant légèrement les doigts sur sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il saurait si elle mentait.

\- Tout ! Absolument tout ce que je sais ! Le métissage, votre lecture du ki, votre infirmerie ! Tout !

Elle pleurait. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour les autres, derrière le mur. Il ne faisait toujours pas disparaitre sa boule d'énergie.

Elle savait qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Si Lunch parvenait à rejoindre Peterson, Vegeta perdrait son effet de surprise. Et la propagation de la nouvelle de l'existence de la Chambre de Reproduction pourrait choquer les humains asservis des camps et encore plus les pousser à agir. Elles avaient contrariées ses plans.

Il voulait se défouler. Il songeait réellement à pulvériser le mur derrière lui et les humains avec. Bulma le voyait dans son regard. Elle devait l'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer les personnes derrière le mur à cause de son évasion ratée.

Elle devait l'arrêter.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. _Je t'en supplie_, gémie-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas leur faute. Je suis toujours là. Je ne me suis pas enfuie. _S'il te plait_.

Son expression changea. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'un sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que rien ne t'en empêche, _mais je t'en prie_. Ne leur fait pas de mal. Tu me possède toujours. Je suis là.

Le regard de Vegeta s'illumina, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Après tout ce temps… elle le suppliait.

Enfin.

Et elle semblait avoir compris quelle était sa place dans ce monde.

\- Tes suppliques sonnent douces à mes oreilles terrienne, dit-il en faisant disparaitre sa boule d'énergie.

Se penchant un peu, il lécha l'une de ses joues pour goûter ses larmes. Elle lui griffa le bras sans parvenir à le blesser.

\- Tout comme le sont tes pleurs. M'en offriras tu d'autres à l'avenir ? Ou devrais-je à chaque fois menacer des humains pour les obtenir ?

\- Arrête, gémit-elle.

\- Joli petit oiseau bleu qui a appris comment chanter convenablement, continua t'il tout contre son visage. Maligne et courageuse humaine qui sait quoi dire pour atteindre son but.

Il lui mordilla le bout du nez. Elle ignorait la signification de ce geste, mais il semblait plus affectueux qu'autre chose.

\- Tu sais, je récompense la fidélité, lui dit-il en jouant avec ses cheveux bleutés. Alors je vais t'offrir un véritable repas pendant que l'on remplace la porte de ta cage.

Il la lâcha enfin, laissant Bulma respirer autre chose que son odeur animale.

\- Mais avant, débarbouille-toi la face. Tu es vraiment laide quand tu pleures.

Elle obtempéra, frottant particulièrement sa joue et son nez. Un fois cela fait, elle resta quelques secondes appuyée sur le lavabo, se regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir. Derrière elle, Vegeta était adossé à l'entrée de la salle de bain et la regardait avec une expression moqueuse.

Qu'il continu à lui servir des surnoms emplumés. Qu'il exige qu'elle l'abreuve de ses suppliques et de ses larmes. Elle continuerait de l'en seriner autant qu'il le souhaiterait si cela permettait de sauver des vies.

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais qui elle était. Elle demeurerait Bulma Brief, leader de la Résistance et humaine, fière de l'être.

Elle ne le laisserait _jamais_ lui faire penser qu'elle n'était qu'une chose.

\- Dépêche-toi. J'ai faim.

Elle quitta son reflet et suivit Vegeta.

Quand la jeune femme passa devant les serviteurs dans le couloir, ils levèrent la tête vers elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au palais. Ce qu'elle lut dans leurs yeux, ce fut de la gratitude. Elle leur renvoya un faible sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers les appartements de Vegeta, tandis que ce dernier ordonnait que les cuisine lui envoi à manger.

Des humains ouvrirent la porte des appartements du roi. La lumière de l'extérieur frappa la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un courant d'air. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et laissaient un vent printanier s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il y avait là une immense table en bois précieux avec une bonne vingtaine de chaises, ainsi que des bibelots luxueux et des trophées.

Une fourrure de bête rare. Une toile de maitre. Un objet pointu d'origine extraterrestre qui tourbillonnait sur lui-même. La corne d'un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une coiffe d'origine inconnue. Le plus gros diamant de la Terre.

Mais ce qui attira particulièrement la jeune femme, ce fut l'extérieur qui lui tendait les bras. Elle disposait bien d'une fenêtre dans sa salle de bain, mais cette dernière avait été condamnée et possédait un vitrage opaque qui l'empêchait de voir dehors. Bulma commença à s'avancer vers le balcon, mais la voix de Vegeta la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

Bulma soupira et fit marche arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien comprendre à la souffrance que ressentait une personne enfermée et privée de ses mouvements de toute façon ?

Elle se plaça sur la chaise que Vegeta lui indiquait, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à quelques mètres d'elle sur un fauteuil à l'allure de trône. Le roi sorti un communicateur de son armure et appela celui de Nappa.

\- Dis aux hommes d'arrêter l'entrainement et de venir dans mes appartements.

Bulma lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il lui renvoya un sourire supérieur.

Il semblerait que le roi des singes ait envie de s'amuser.

Sept saiyans débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sommairement rincés pour éviter d'heurter l'odorat de leur roi.

\- Alors, elle ne s'était pas enfuie finalement ? demanda Nappa en désignant Bulma.

\- Non, elle m'a même chanté un jolie couplet alors je la récompense.

Des rires gras. Des chaises qui raclent le sol. Des positions assises avec coudes sur la table et des jambes écartées.

\- J'en connais plus d'une qui sait chanter convenablement si on y met du sien ! rajouta un autre saiyan à l'aspect lourd en roulant du plexus sur sa chaise.

Nouveaux rires gras. Il était triste de constater que peu importe la race d'origine, les porcs phallocrates… restaient des porcs phallocrates.

C'était donc ça l'objectif de Vegeta ? La récompenser en lui faisant découvrir toute la finesse d'esprit dont étaient capables les saiyans ? Bulma soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage extérieur.

Fort heureusement, les plats arrivèrent rapidement et les paroles des singes de l'espace se tarirent quelque peu. La jeune femme avait maintes fois vu Goku manger. Il était répugnant. Voir à l'œuvre huit saiyans constituait un nouveau cap dans l'histoire de la Répugnance.

Elle chassa un bout de viande qui avait atterri sur sa manche.

Les plats n'en restaient pas moins délicieux. Vegeta s'était vraiment réservé les meilleurs. Cela manquait de légumes et de fruits frais, mais Bulma ne se sentait pas de faire la fine bouche. Autant manger et se faire oublier le plus possible par l'assemblée de crados qui l'entourait.

Mais Vegeta ne semblait pas décidé à l'oublier dans son coin.

Il claqua des doigts pour qu'on serve de l'alcool à ses convives. Un plein verre de whisky apparu sous le nez de Bulma. Plusieurs saiyans claquèrent leurs langues avec impatience. La jeune femme grimaça en voyant Kiui et un saiyan ayant l'air d'avoir le même âge que Gohan avaler cul sec le liquide. Tous en redemandèrent un autre. Elle trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage. Pas aussi fort que la gnole du labo, mais tout de même assez puissant pour la tuer si elle buvait ce verre cul sec. Ces saiyans étaient des monstres.

\- Trop fort pour toi terrienne ?

Vegeta la fixait tout en s'enfilant une nouvelle rasade. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ca y est, elle était redevenue le centre de l'attention.

\- Peut-être que la petite souris est mal à l'aise de boire en présence de huit beaux gaillards comme nous, enchaina Nappa.

Un pouffement moqueur échappa à Bulma. La fierté et l'égo maladif des saiyans les aveuglaient tellement par moment que c'en était ridicule.

\- La terrienne ne semble pas d'accord avec toi Nappa, réagit Vegeta. Comme nous tous, elle doit avoir ses propres goûts.

\- Je serais curieux de connaître les goûts en matière d'homme de la bonnasse de la Résistance, rit l'un des saiyans en s'enfilant un troisième verre. Si j'y corresponds, je me porterais volontaire pour lui apporter à manger.

\- Rangez vos espérances, macaques grossiers, je suis lesbienne, dit Bulma sans réfléchir.

Il y eu un silence. Vegeta haussa un sourcil en la fixant, perplexe. Puis un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Il venait de l'un des soldats, un grand saiyan entre deux âges à la coupe de punk.

\- La terrienne nous ment ! Je connais très exactement ses goûts. Elle les aime bruns, les cheveux longs, les yeux niais et le visage plein de cicatrices.

Bulma se tendit, son souffle se bloquant dans ses poumons.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi terrienne ? continua le saiyan nommé Jinsokuna. J'étais là le jour où nous avons attaqué votre petite réunion militaire dans la cité de l'Est.

La jeune femme déjà peu colorée palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Sa Majesté m'avait envoyé te capturer ainsi que tes parents pour que vous nous fassiez profiter de vos connaissances scientifiques. Quatre autres guerriers étaient avec moi pour prendre en charge d'autres prises intéressantes. Vous trouver n'était pas difficile, le monde entier savait ce que vous faisiez à cet instant.

Vegeta s'enfila une nouvelle rasade. On lui avait fait un rapport trois ans plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas demandé les détails à l'époque. Sa curiosité était piquée.

Quant à la terrienne, elle n'allait définitivement pas bien. Elle fixait obstinément son verre sans respirer.

\- On a débarqué directement dans votre salle de réunion. Votre… comment vous appeliez ça déjà ? Ah oui, « service de sécurité » a commencé à s'affoler, crier, enfin bref, c'était ridicule.

Cette réunion avait pour but d'organiser la défense face aux envahisseurs. C'était la première fois que Bulma avait rencontré Peterson. Et au final, c'étaient eux qui s'étaient fait attaquer.

\- Je t'avais sous la main. J'étais tellement excité que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait. Trois trouble-fêtes sont arrivés. Un humain à trois yeux, un nain et ton compagnon.

Tenshinhan, Chaozu et Yamcha. L'aura de la terrienne s'emballait, ils le sentaient tous.

\- L'élément de surprise a joué en leur faveur. Ces lâches savaient comment dissimuler leur énergie. Ils ont foutu la merdre. Le joli cœur m'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un coup bizarre, mais je me souviens bien de ce qui c'est passé. Il t'a embrassé en te demandant de partir.

Plus aucun saiyan ne se goinfrait ni ne buvait à présent.

\- Te laisser te perdre dans la foule était une bonne idée. Il y avait tellement d'humains aux alentours qu'il serait impossible de te repérer. Enfin bon, tu es partie avec les autres terriens et les trois trouble-fêtes nous ont combattus. Est-ce que tu savais que ton homme a été le premier à mourir ?

Le regard de Bulma quitta son verre pour se porter sur Jinsokuna.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui l'ai tué. Les combats, c'est toujours un peu désordonné. Tu veux savoir de quelle manière il est mort ?

Ca y est… elle pleurait.

\- Horenso m'a dit que la mignonne face de joli cœur l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait décidé de la lui écrabouiller complètement ainsi que son crâne. En une seule pression, dit-il en imitant le geste.

Il la vit commencer à se lever. Mais il continua.

\- Il a gueulé comme une fillette.

Bulma lui hurla de la fermer et lui jeta son verra plein à la figure. Elle visa correctement, mais le saiyan détourna le projectile et ce qu'il contenait avant que cela ne l'atteigne. Il continua en riant.

\- J'ai vu le résultat à la fin…

\- TA GUEULE !

\- … il était vraiment méconn…

\- Ca suffit Jinsokuna.

Vegeta n'avait pas haussé la voix. Mais son ton était sans appel.

La terrienne resta immobile quelques secondes en respirant bruyamment, tremblante. De chagrin et de rage sans doute. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Ça vous fait rire. Ça vous fait marrer toute la souffrance que vous causez.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

\- Écraser des plus faibles que soi, c'est toujours facile. Vous pensez que cela fait de vous guerriers ? Vous pensez que _quiconque _sur cette planète vous _respecte_ et _vous accorde ce statut_ ?

\- Comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre, marmonna l'un des saiyans.

\- Évidemment que vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Vous n'êtes qu'une _foutu erreur de la galaxie_ uniquement capable d'apporter de la souffrance à autrui.

Sa voix ne souffrait aucun couinement ridicule. Il y avait en elle une colère et une souffrance profonde enfouies depuis trop longtemps. Le tout ressurgissait en cet instant. Et cela avait la capacité de toucher autant que des coups de poings.

\- Tu te prends pour le _centre _de l'univers terrienne ? Ne prétend pas connaitre la souffrance, dit un saiyan vieillissant en faisant signe à un serviteur terrifié par la scène de lui servir à boire.

\- Oh, tu parles sans doute de l'explosion de votre planète et du quasi anéantissement de votre race de monstres. C'était l'œuvre de qui déjà ? continua Bulma en claquant des doigts pour se souvenir. Ah oui. Freezer.

Il y eu quelques frémissements de colère. Mais aucune interruption.

\- Vous savez quoi gorilles stupides, je vais vous dire un petit secret. Quelque chose que vos esclaves terrifiés n'auront sans doute jamais le courage de vous dire en face.

Les esclaves terrifiés présents dans la salle étaient proches de se pisser dessus à l'heure actuelle.

\- Freezer est notre plus grand héro.

Vegeta ne quittait pas l'humaine des yeux. Cela ne lui allait pas d'être cruelle. Mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins foutrement hypnotisante.

\- On peut vous abreuver de nos sourires, pleurs et phrases mielleuses. On peut vous susurrer à l'oreille ce que vous voulez entendre. On peut avoir l'air de tenir à vous dans le lit. On peut même simuler le fait qu'on vous respecte et qu'on vous admire. Mais intérieurement, personne, _absolument personne_, n'est sincère avec vous. Vous aurez beau nous terrifier et nous asservir, vous ne nous empêcherez _jamais _de penser que Freezer aurait au moins pu se donner la peine de finir le boulot.

Le verre de Radditz se brisa dans son poing.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Vegeta. Kiui, Zukkini, ramenez là dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent et l'enfant saiyan se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la terrienne au visage plein de larmes mais au rictus meurtrier. Elle renifla et se dirigea d'elle-même vers la sortie.

\- Ah, une dernière chose, dit-elle en se tournant vers la table et ses convives. Un jour, quelqu'un viendra finir le job. Et ce jour-là, la Terre entière vous rendra la monnaie de votre pièce. Pas un seul humain ne vous viendra en aide. Et tout le monde priera pour que chacun d'entre vous _crève _de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

Elle partit, suivit par les deux saiyans.

Vegeta et ses guerriers restèrent silencieux un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Nappa prenne la parole.

\- Cette petite souris l'ouvre trop.

\- Vraiment Nappa ? lui répondit Radditz en secouant sa main pour en évacuer le whisky. Je pense plutôt que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'elle dit.

\- Donc tu crois réellement que chaque humain de cette planète voue un culte secret à Freezer ? ricana Nappa en s'enfilant une rasade.

\- Radditz parlait de la partie « chaque humain de cette planète souhaite voir les saiyans morts », dit Vegeta en fixant l'homme qui lui amenait un nouveau plat.

\- Ca et le fait que les terriens soient de très bons acteurs, acheva le frère de Kakarotto.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire qu'ils ne soient pas sincères ? rie à gorge déployée Jinsokuna. Ce sont juste de pauvres esclaves sans intérêt.

Certains le rejoignirent dans son hilarité. Pas tous.

* * *

Bulma étouffait un maximum ses sanglots, mais cela n'empêchait pas Kiui et Zukkini de les percevoir.

Les deux jeunes saiyans étaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient nés durant l'errance saiyan et n'avaient pas connu le même monde que leurs ainés. La gloire passée, les conquêtes, les planètes qui doivent être nettoyées et non colonisées… On le leur avait raconté certes, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vécu.

De leur point de vue, les esclaves humains faisaient partis du paysage et de leur vie. Ils n'étaient pas une anomalie à leur tradition comme le pensaient les générations précédentes.

Si Kiui avait débarqué sur Terre à l'âge de douze ans, et donc vécu un rapport de conflit avec les humains, Zukkini n'en avait que quatre lors du débarquement. Les jeunes enfants saiyans étant rares et précieux à cette époque, il n'avait donc pas participé à la guerre. Sa mère étant morte en couche, d'autres femmes saiyans s'étaient occupées de lui au début. Puis son père, un soldat de troisième classe, l'avait confié à des servantes humaines.

L'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris dans son existence, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas tuer des humains gratuitement. Les saiyans avaient besoin d'eux.

Et ce mot « besoin » changeait tout, surtout lorsqu'il était employé devant un jeune en formation.

Les humaines l'avaient nourrit, lavé, s'étaient occupées de lui. Quand il n'était pas à l'entrainement, Zukkini vivait entouré d'humains dans le camp que gérait son géniteur. Il y avait des hommes qui s'inclinaient devant lui, des femmes qui lui répétaient qu'il était un beau et fort jeune guerrier, des enfants qui se bousculaient pour lui demander à quoi il voulait jouer. Il y avait la tendre concubine préférée de son paternel qui lui assurait qu'elle les aimait, lui et son père.

Ce pouvait-il que derrière les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à sa tête, elle rêvait en secret qu'il meure ?

Que les humains craignent les saiyans et donc ne les adorent pas, Zukkini l'avait compris. Mais qu'ils mentent et souhaitent profondément leur disparition, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Particulièrement de la part de certains d'entre eux.

Les serviteurs humains avaient fini de remplacer la porte. Kiui prit la clef qui pendait à la serrure et l'utilisa.

Bulma entra sans dire un mot et resta immobile au milieu de la pièce en attendant qu'ils partent.

Mais ils ne le firent pas.

\- Si tu as réagis comme ça, c'est parce que tu « aimais » cet homme et que la façon dont en a parlé Jinsokuna ne t'a pas plu ? demanda Zukkini d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais d'où transparaissait la candeur seyant à sa jeunesse.

Bulma tourna la tête pour regarder l'enfant saiyan. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sévère, comme chaque représentant de son espèce, mais il y avait une réelle interrogation sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aimais et que j'ai été blessée, souffla-t-elle, effarée par la question.

Elle et Yamcha avaient eu leurs hauts et leurs bas. En fait, ils n'étaient même plus ensembles au moment de l'invasion saiyan. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à leur affection commune ainsi qu'à leurs souvenirs. Elle aimait toujours Yamcha. Comme elle aimait Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Lunch, Gladys. Tout comme elle aimait toujours Chichi.

Elle les aimait au-delà de l'amitié, au-delà de l'amour charnel et du désir.

\- Qu'est-ce que « l'amour » au sens terrien ? demanda à son tour Kiui avec avidité.

Bulma évalua à travers ses larmes l'adolescent qui l'avait torturé des heures durant. Le saiyan ne lui avait jamais fait mal sans qu'un ordre émane de Vegeta, mais elle savait qu'il en avait tiré du plaisir.

\- Quelque chose que vous et votre race de dégénérés ne pourrez jamais comprendre ou ressentir.

C'était faux, elle le savait.

Goku aimait.

Certains saiyans présents sur Terre ressentaient de l'amour entre eux.

L'affection dont certains faisaient preuves à l'égard d'humains et d'humaines pouvait même représenter le premier pas vers ce sentiment.

Qui sait, certains parents saiyans pouvaient possiblement ressentir de l'amour pour leur progéniture métisse.

L'amour était un sentiment multiple. Il pouvait s'exprimer à travers une multitude de relations.

Nul doute que les saiyans pouvaient l'éprouver.

Mais Bulma n'avait en cet instant pas envie d'être gentille avec les macaques devant elle, qu'importe leurs âges.

\- Mais…

Kiui interrompit Zukkini. La terrienne avait été trop éprouvée. En ce moment, il ne ressentait aucune joie à la voir pleurer. Il fallait la laisser en paix.

Son cadet se tu et se dirigea vers la porte. Kiui lui emboita le pas mais déclara une dernière chose à Bulma Brief.

\- Je vais m'arranger pour être celui qui t'apportera à manger à partir de maintenant. Personne ne viendra t'embêter.

Sauf son roi évidemment.

Mais cela, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Un peu violent verbalement, mais bon.

Ce chapitre ouvre la porte à de nouveaux terrains de jeux au sein de cette fic et cela me plait.

J'espère qu'à vous aussi ;p


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, bien en retard cette fois :(**

**A ma décharge, comme l'a deviné quelqu'un dans les commentaire, j'ai traversé une période assez chargée et dense. Toute une série de concours qui ont finalement payés. ^^**

**Je peux donc entamer l'été sereinement, sans oublier de souhaiter bon courage à tout à chacun pour ses projets personnels.**

**Autre raison à ce retard : ce chapitre est long. Il explore plusieurs point de vues et pose les bases de plusieurs intrigues.**

**Tout un programme...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vegeta bu un énième verre d'eau. Lui et ses hommes avaient bien profité de l'alcool terrien la veille.

Jinsokuna avait repris son histoire et fait oublier les dires de la terrienne. Il l'avait recommencé depuis le début, narrant avec de nouveaux détails la mort du compagnon de la terrienne et la fuite exceptionnelle du nain suite au sacrifice de l'humain à trois yeux. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussi à tuer deux saiyans en une seule attaque dans ses derniers instants de vie, ce qui restait impressionnant.

L'ambiance avait été tellement bonne que Nappa avait ouvert son impressionnant harem au groupe, laissant juste de côté le jeune Zukkini. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules avec dédain et était aller chiper les plats délicieux que son roi avait laissé de côté.

Vegeta ne possédait pas son propre harem. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Celui qui existait au sein du palais était un harem commun, mais Nappa était un tel glouton en la matière que c'était en quelque sorte devenu le sien.

De toute manière, tout sur cette planète appartenait à Vegeta. Il n'avait qu'à aller se sélectionner quelqu'un lorsqu'il en avait envie.

Après avoir profité des services de l'humaine qu'il avait choisi, Vegeta lui avait tordu la nuque. Le roi des saiyans ne le faisait pas à chaque fois, mais cette terrienne-là avait forniqué avec Nappa quatre jours plus tôt. Le lait de lune contraceptif pouvait avoir des loupés, et Vegeta ne voulait pas que l'humaine tombe enceinte et qu'il y ait ensuite un questionnement quant à la paternité.

Il n'était pas encore temps pour lui d'avoir un héritier ou même des enfants illégitimes. Il devait d'abord finir de sécuriser son nouveau royaume. Ensuite seulement, il penserait à cette facette de son rôle de roi.

Toutes ces distractions avaient fait sortir la terrienne aux cheveux bleus de l'esprit de Vegeta. Mais au petit matin, elle réapparu. Il revoyait ses larmes, sa colère, sa douleur. Il se remémorait ses paroles.

Rien de tout cela n'avait été son intention.

Et aussi faiblard que cela puisse paraitre, il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Le souverain se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Bulma Brief, suivit comme toujours par plusieurs serviteurs.

Après que l'un d'eux lui ait ouvert la nouvelle porte, il les renvoya d'un geste. Ces serviteurs étaient peut-être des choses, mais ils avaient des oreilles et des langues. Et Vegeta n'avait pas envie qu'ils entendent et répètent ce qu'il allait dire. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Seule la faible lumière qui traversait la fenêtre de la salle de bain éclairait légèrement la pièce. Mais Vegeta voyait clairement l'humaine, allongée en position fœtale. Sa respiration était régulière, mais le saiyan ne se laissa pas berner. Elle était réveillée.

Il alla s'asseoir contre le mur, à côté du matelas où reposait la terrienne.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Aucune réaction.

Il lui attrapa l'épaule pour la tourner vers lui. Il n'était pas venu pour parler à son dos. Elle cessa sa comédie et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, répéta-t-il à captant son regard dans la semi-obscurité.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir à son tour contre le mur, ramenant la couverture contre elle comme si c'était une puissante protection.

\- Tu voulais juste m'exhiber devant eux comme les trophées que j'ai vus dans tes appartements, dit-elle d'une voix lasse

\- C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il avait en effet voulu la montrer à tout le monde. Prouver qu'après toutes ces années de traque, il la tenait enfin. Il avait voulu l'exposer comme on expose une pièce rare que l'on a longtemps convoitée.

Il avait prévu qu'entourée de saiyans en rut, elle n'y trouverait pas son compte. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela dégénérerait ainsi.

\- Qu'as-tu dis à Kiui et Zukkini ? Ils avaient de drôles de têtes en revenant.

\- Comment vois-tu l'avenir ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant fi de la question.

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'impertinence, mais décida de ne pas agir en conséquence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque tu imagines le futur, comment le vois-tu ? reformula Bulma.

\- Je mets fin à votre pathétique rébellion. Les camps peuvent se développer à travers le monde sans contrainte.

\- Et après ?

\- Les métisses grandissent. On les entraine. La gloire saiyan se restaure progressivement.

\- Et après ?

\- Terrienne, je ne prévois jamais aussi loin. C'est futile.

\- Moi je vois plus loin. Je vous imagine morts. Je vois la race humaine libérée. Je nous vois reconstruire nos villes, nos foyers. Je vois Goku entrainer de nouveaux guerriers pour protéger la Terre. Je me vois vieillir en concevant sans cesse de nouvelles inventions pour permettre aux humains de retrouver leur vie d'avant, tout en l'améliorant. Je me vois mourir, les poumons encrassés par les milliers de cigarettes que j'aurais fumées, le sourire aux lèvres parce que j'aurais accompli de grandes choses dans ma vie.

Elle souriait en en parlant, sans aucune trace de méchanceté ou de cruauté dans la voix. Comme si la simple évocation de ce futur suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu avais fait une erreur ? Si il n'aurait pas mieux valu que tu passes ton chemin ou même éradique les humains et laisse ta race disparaitre progressivement, mais intacte et dans votre « dignité » d'antan ?

Il y avait dans les yeux brillants de la jeune femme une réelle interrogation, que Vegeta s'était lui-même posé plusieurs années auparavant. L'humaine était maligne.

\- Au début oui, répondit Vegeta. Surtout après les premières difficultés. Mais ce doute a rapidement disparu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous les saiyans voulons vivre et laisser derrière nous un héritage glorieux qui sera porté par les générations suivantes.

\- La perpétuelle quête de l'immortalité, soupira Bulma.

\- Appelle cela comme tu veux terrienne, mais les faits sont là. Ton rêve ne se réalisera pas.

Elle sourit, sans doute plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Vegeta devait bien lui concéder une chose : elle ne perdait jamais espoir.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Dans ton futur parfait, je suis mort ? demanda finalement Vegeta.

\- Evidemment, lui répondit moqueusement la terrienne pour lui signifier que s'il en doutait, c'est qu'il était réellement stupide.

Il attrapa sa nuque et son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

Il le fit tellement brusquement qu'il lui cogna le crâne contre l'angle du mur. Surprise, elle mit du temps à réagir. Il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, explorant ce terrain inconnu sans douceur ni tendresse, mais avec avidité. Bien vite, le visage, les poings et les jambes de la terrienne s'agitèrent pour essayer de se débarrasser de lui, sans succès.

Ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser, la laissant sans le souffle, le visage rouge et les lèvres gonflées.

\- Tu es mala…

\- Une part de moi te hait _tellement_.

Bulma se tue en percevant le ton de sa voix. La façon dont il la regardait aussi. C'était toxique, noir, profond. Dangereux.

\- Cette part veut te briser, te faire pleurer et supplier. Te faire _souffrir_. Elle veut te faire payer pour ces trois années d'humiliations et ta grande gueule irrespectueuse.

Il lâcha son visage pour passer ses mains gantées dans les cheveux de la terrienne en se penchant sur elle, humant leur parfum. Il les descendit ensuite dans son dos pour la coller à lui, avant de plonger son nez dans sa gorge, où son odeur corporelle était plus présente.

\- Et il y a cette part de moi qui ne sait plus quel statut te donner, continua-t-il en inspirant profondément tout contre elle, les yeux fermés.

\- Lâche moi, eu-t-elle enfin le courage de lui dire, ses mains tremblants sur ses bras.

Il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, respirant son odeur, et remonta finalement au visage de la terrienne pour étudier son expression. Elle était confuse. Il adorait ce regard.

Vegeta lui mordilla le nez. Puis il la lâcha et se leva.

\- Quand j'imagine le future, je ne sais pas qu'elle place tu y occupes. Mais une chose est certaine. Mon joli petit oiseau bleu est toujours enfermé dans sa cage, acheva-t-il avec un sourire supérieur avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

\- Vous êtes le docteur Gero, c'est cela ?

Peterson feuilletait rapidement les pages du dossier tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil au vieux scientifique devant lui. Les cheveux longs de l'homme ne lui renvoyaient pas une image de professionnalisme.

Mais il avait bien accepté de faire d'une gamine en short la responsable scientifique de la base par le passé. Il était capable de passer outre une coupe de cheveux.

Ce Gero était venu le voir avec un projet. Un projet qui n'avait certes rien de nouveau, le scientifique l'avait déjà plusieurs fois soumis à Bulma Brief et son père durant les années précédentes. Mais les « ingrédients » que ce projet réclamait avaient toujours heurtés les Brief, qui s'étaient arrangés pour envoyer Gero loin de la base principale et de ses ressources.

Aujourd'hui, Bulma Brief était portée disparue et son père était mort. Peterson était prêt à réétudier les options dont il disposait.

Pablo Czisco, le scientifique qui avait pris la relève de Bulma Brief, étudiait chaque ligne du document devant lui. A voir sa tête, le contenu le dégoûtait tout autant qu'il le fascinait.

\- C'est bien cela monsieur Peterson.

\- Vous avez un passé commun avec l'Armée du ruban rouge.

Autre raison pour laquelle le militaire ne s'était pas ému devant l'exil du vieux scientifique : son passé avec l'organisation terroriste.

\- A ma grande honte.

\- Vous savez que l'un de mes faits d'armes en tant que colonel a été de traquer les gens comme vous pour les mettre en prison ?

Le scientifique se repositionna dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

\- Je l'ignorais. Mais je vous prierais d'écarter cette information de votre jugement. Le passé est le passé et ce que je fais à présent, c'est œuvrer pour le futur de la race humaine. Les jours sombres sont comptés. La lumière de la délivrance est proche.

Peterson commençait réellement à regretter Bulma Brief. C'était une chieuse narcissique, mais au moins, elle n'était pas adepte des grands discours creux.

\- Bien… expliquez-moi docteur Gero, pourquoi devrions-nous mettre de côté des mois de recherches et d'investissements consacrés aux exosquelettes de Bulma Brief pour nous concentrer sur vos androïdes ?

\- Mes androïdes ont le pouvoir d'épargner la vie de vos soldats, possibilité que ne vous offrent pas les exosquelettes de mademoiselle Brief. Un exosquelette requiert une présence humaine. Pas mes créations.

\- Pourrions-nous revenir sur la partie de votre projet qui nécessite des _cadavres frais_ ? l'interrompit Pablo avec cynisme en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Tout projet scientifique a un coût, répondit Gero en secouant la main comme si il chassait une mouche. Quelques cadavres humains et saiyans ne devraient pas être si difficiles à me procurer. _Nous sommes en guerre_.

\- Je l'avais remarqué, merci, grimaça Peterson.

Quelques cadavres à fournir n'étaient pas ce qui gênait fondamentalement Peterson. Comme le soulignait Gero, ils étaient en guerre. Larguer aveuglément des bombes incendiaires sur Terre lors de l'application de la « politique de la terre brûlée » était un bien plus important poids sur sa conscience que ne le serait le fait de donner quelques cadavres à Gero.

\- Je dois parler avec notre scientifique en chef, déclara Peterson à Gero. Veuillez retourner à vos quartiers temporaires en attendant une décision du Conseil.

Non, c'était autre chose qui le chiffonnait.

Le scientifique ajouta quelque chose avant de partir.

\- Relancer le projet des exosquelettes prendra plusieurs semaines. Vous avancerez lentement sans mademoiselle Brief et son père. Rattraper votre retard et équiper vos soldats pourraient bien prendre plusieurs mois. Je peux vous fournir des androïdes en moins de temps que cela. Et si je puis me permettre… Si Bulma Brief n'est pas revenue parmi nous, c'est que son « Bunny » n'a pas fonctionné. Mes androïdes seront à la hauteur. Ils pourraient même se révéler de force égale au saiyan nommé Son Goku qui s'entraine en bas.

Une fois le docteur Gero sorti de la pièce, Peterson laissa le temps à Pablo Czisco de finir de lire le dossier explicatif que le scientifique leur avait fourni.

Une fois cette tâche terminée, le quadragénaire enleva ses lunettes en soupirant pour se frotter les yeux et le nez.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne comprends pas la moitié des données de ce dossier.

Voilà. C'était cela qui chiffonnait Peterson.

Le projet de Gero était trop obscur pour être efficacement contrôlé par ses pairs scientifiques.

Bulma Brief était un génie. Ses inventions relevaient parfois de la science-fiction et étaient souvent des décennies en avance par rapport aux créations de ses confrères. Mais au moins, ce qu'elle créait relevait de la mécanique et pouvait, après explications et démonstrations, être compris par ses collègues.

Gero œuvrait dans un domaine tabou. Il avait depuis longtemps montré qu'il se fichait de la déontologie scientifique comme d'une guigne. Il avait poussé des portes que tous ses contemporains s'étaient refusés de pousser.

Si Peterson et le Conseil donnaient le feu vert au docteur Gero pour son projet, ils n'auraient aucun contrôle dessus. Il faudrait totalement se reposer sur cet homme et lui faire aveuglément confiance.

Laisser le destin de l'humanité reposer entre les mains d'un ancien fasciste posait problème à Peterson. Et encore, même le terme « ancien fasciste » ne pouvait pas être certifié concernant le vieil homme.

\- Vous pensez être apte à trouver des personnes capables de déchiffrer ce charabia Czisco ?

\- Possible… encore faudra-t-il qu'ils _acceptent_ de se pencher dessus.

Peterson laissa échapper un ricanement las.

\- Quelle est votre opinion personnelle à propos de cette affaire ? demanda Peterson.

\- Honnêtement ? Gero est et demeurera à jamais un salopard répugnant. Mais son projet a de bien meilleures chances de succès que notre plan de reconstituer Bunny sans Bulma Brief et son équipe. Cet homme est un génie qui réussit ce qu'il entreprend.

Peterson soupira. Il le promettait, si cette Lunch revenait avec Bulma Brief, il tirerait bien fort les oreilles de la gamine pour l'avoir obligé à se retrouver dans une telle position.

* * *

Zukkini atterri au milieu du camp de son père. Le roi Vegeta avait décidé d'interrompre durant quelques jours l'entrainement de ses hommes afin de se concentrer sur le sien, aussi l'enfant avait-il décidé de s'accorder un répit.

Sa Majesté semblait ailleurs, comme obnubilée par un problème qui refusait de la laisser en paix. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'arrive pas à détecter l'énergie du frère de Radditz.

L'arrivée de l'enfant provoqua un léger mouvement de recul de la part des humains qui l'entouraient. La plupart étaient sales.

Son père, un troisième classe méritant, était à la tête d'un petit camp en charge de produire et de traiter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une matière appelée « béton ».Ce n'était pas une position importante, mais ce béton allait permettre d'enclencher une nouvelle phase de la colonisation de cette planète.

Les villes en ruines ne pouvaient pas fournir les matériaux adéquats pour loger les humains dans autre chose que des tentes en bâche et en tissu, à la limite renforcées par des murs en tôle, étant donné que les saiyans se réservaient l'intégralité des maisons en capsule. Ce béton allait leur permettre de vivre dans des maisons en dur et de recouvrir le sol pour éviter ainsi à tout le monde de continuellement marcher dans la boue et la poussière.

L'odeur du bidonville humain n'était pas un cadeau pour l'odorat de Zukkini. Les saiyans avaient beau avoir œuvré pour détourner le cours d'une rivière et ainsi fournir de l'eau au camp, la propreté des lieux était toute relative. Les latrines fuyaient à chaque averse et les humains fragiles étaient régulièrement malades, émettant les gémissants et odeurs qui allaient avec. La concentration de la population n'aidait en rien.

Malgré ces désagréments, Zukkini se promenait régulièrement dans la partie terrienne du camp, observant le mode de vie humain et leur attitude soumise. Il aimait entendre les compliments qu'on lui adressait. Il aimait sentir sa supériorité par rapport aux milliers d'âmes qui l'entouraient.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à complètement y prendre plaisir. Les paroles de Bulma Brief trottaient toujours dans sa tête.

Il quitta donc rapidement le quartier humain pour se rendre dans le quartier saiyan. Zukkini alla signaler sa présence à son père, occupé à surveiller les humains qui faisaient les comptes et l'inventaire. Le géniteur du jeune saiyan lui demanda comment se déroulait l'entrainement avec le roi et, satisfait de la réponse, lui ordonna de le laisser.

Juste comme cela. Pas un seul geste d'affection comme Zukkini avait maintes fois vu les humains en faire profiter à leurs enfants. Aucun mot gentil comme la concubine châtain de son père l'en abreuvait.

Cela ne manquait pas fondamentalement au jeune guerrier. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Son père était en ce moment même très fier de lui. Zukkini n'était peut-être qu'un troisième classe assez faible du point de vue des standards saiyans, il n'en suivait pas moins un entrainement spécial concocté par leurs roi, aux côtés des plus grands guerriers de l'armée. Le sujet de l'entrainement était toujours un secret non dévoilé aux saiyans qui n'y participaient pas, mais qu'importe aux yeux du père de Zukkini.

Son fils vivait à un jeune âge un honneur dont lui-même n'avait jamais bénéficié. L'enfant voulait profiter de cette fierté et comptait attendre le dernier moment avant de dévoiler à son paternel que l'unique raison de cette fortune était justement son âge.

Les jeunes saiyans étaient les plus récepteurs à toute nouvelle forme d'apprentissage et Zukkini était le dernier né des saiyans de sang pur. Il était par conséquent logique qu'il se débrouille bien lors de l'entrainement avec son roi.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre maison, justement issue de la technologie inventée par la famille de l'humaine dont les paroles ne quittaient pas son esprit.

La nouvelle de son retour avait rapidement circulée. La table à manger de sa maison était recouverte de victuailles. Une foule d'enfants humains se tenait à une distance respectable de son habitation.

Sa jeune cour personnelle.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'officiel. Personne n'avait imposé aux enfants humains du camp de venir s'incliner devant lui tandis qu'il se pavanait dans ses quartiers en dur.

Le fort attirait tout simplement le faible et Zukkini aimait être entouré de « sujets » flatteurs et désireux de le servir.

Les voir fit oublier au jeune saiyan ses préoccupations. Il prit la pose devant eux en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je vous ai manqué vermines ?

Des piaillements aigus lui répondirent par l'affirmatif. Le sourire de Zukkini s'agrandit et il désigna une dizaine d'entre eux pour qu'ils le suivent dans sa maison.

A peine entré, il attrapa une brioche encore chaude et mordit dedans.

\- Comment c'est passé ces derniers jours maitre Zukkini ?

\- Je suis sûre que sa Majesté le roi Vegeta est très fière de vous maitre Zukkini !

\- Vous devez avoir beaucoup progressé durant votre absence maitre Zukkini !

\- N'avez-vous pas grandit maitre Zukkini ?

Il y avait là des filles et des garçons. Des plus jeunes que lui et des plus âgés. Aucun adolescent. Le saiyan n'aimait pas qu'un humain bien plus grand que lui reste trop longtemps à ses côtés. Chacun d'eux était plus débarbouillé que les autres humains du camp et bien plus chaudement habillé. Sa cour se devait de faire un effort.

\- J'ai impressionné notre roi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez.

Il attrapa une tranche de jambon et la jeta à une petite fille blonde qui sautillait sur place en applaudissant ses dires. Elle lui sourit et l'engloutit.

Le saiyan attrapa un bol de nouilles et commença à le manger avec des baguettes.

\- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant maitre Zukkini ?

\- Voulez-vous un massage ?

\- Regarder un combat entre plusieurs d'entre nous ?

\- Une chanson ?

Les piaillements des humains étaient doux aux oreilles de l'enfant saiyan. Leur servilité était presque aussi jouissive qu'un combat. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait : voir deux des garçons se battre pour son bon plaisir ou écouter une légende humaine ?

Il tiqua en sentant quelque chose derrière lui. Deux faibles ki. Devant lui se tenaient huit humains sautillants.

Il posa son bol et se retourna en attrapant une pâtisserie à l'autre bout de la table. Il vit les deux enfants manquant sortir leurs mains de dessous leurs manteaux épais et lui sourire en sautillant et piaillant à leur tour. La pyramide de pommes de la table n'était plus aussi parfaite qu'à son entrée.

Zukkini leur demanda ce qu'ils lui proposaient. Le garçon lui répondit instantanément un spectacle et la fille une chanson.

Le saiyan discerna de légers cliquetis derrière lui malgré le brouhaha causé par les humains, signe que des petites mains s'agitaient sur les plats dans son dos.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les autres. Tous parlaient, mais aucun ne souriaient. Quand ils le virent les regarder, leurs sourires angéliques réapparurent. Zukkini se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point les joues de chacun étaient creuses.

Les paroles de la terrienne aux cheveux bleus lui revinrent en mémoire.

« On peut même simuler le fait qu'on vous respecte et qu'on vous admire. ».

Il attrapa par les hanches la petite blonde à qui il avait accordé à manger quelques secondes plus tôt, la soulevant du sol. Il pouvait sentir une odeur de bacon émaner de son manteau, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention.

Elle était maigre. Sa doudoune pouvait tromper ses yeux. Mais ce que sentait le saiyan sous son manteau était sans appel. Elle était plus fluette qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ses cotes ressortaient.

La gamine de cinq ans cria de surprise, mais aussi de _peur_. Les autres enfants cessèrent également de parler. Un silence de mort s'installa, uniquement troublé par les balbutiements _terrorisés_ de la gamine qu'il tenait. Fini les compliments et les propositions de jeux.

Zukkini était entouré par des êtres aussi tremblotant que l'étaient leurs auras.

Il pouvait voir des miettes de pain sur le coin de la bouche de l'un des garçons.

Non, le fort n'attirait pas le faible.

_La nourriture_ du fort attirait le faible.

Il se força à lancer un sourire narquois à la gamine aux cheveux tressés qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Tu grandis bien.

Sur ces dires, il la reposa par terre. Elle recula légèrement, la peur toujours présente dans ses yeux. L'un des enfants recommença à sourire, d'un sourire que Zukkini comprit mécanique et forcé.

\- Vous avez bien raison maitre Zukkini !

Les autres gamins s'y mirent. Même la petite humaine blonde qui tremblait toujours.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle_ tout ce temps_… ?

Le saiyan voulait sortir d'ici.

Il leur fit signe de s'écarter. Ils s'exécutèrent instantanément.

\- Dites aux autres d'entrer et de manger. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il sorti de la maison et s'envola dans le ciel.

Les paroles de Bulma Brief tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Zukkini savait que la majorité des humains ne les adoraient pas. Il savait que les saiyans leurs faisaient peur. Mais pas _à ce point-là_.

Il avait toujours été persuadé que les gamins qui accouraient devant sa maison étaient heureux de le voir, qu'ils l'admiraient et recherchaient _réellement_ son attention.

Il vola jusqu'au bassin d'eau à l'extérieur du camp. Les humains étaient de sortie malgré la légère pluie qui débutait.

Zukkini aimait venir ici. Foncer au-dessus de l'eau en l'ouvrant en deux l'avait toujours amusé. Il aimait bien taquiner les humains en les arrosant au passage.

Il repéra une tête connue.

Il s'agissait d'une gamine de son âge, une brunette qu'il avait déjà vue plusieurs fois. C'était la fille de l'un des serviteurs de son père, un type moustachu avec une coupe afro. Un grand et doué flatteur cet humain. Il adorait également sa fille. Il l'avait évoqué tellement de fois à son seigneur que le père de Zukkini avait fini par exiger de la rencontrer afin de vérifier si la gamine était à la hauteur de sa « légende ». L'humain n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement ravi, mais s'était exécuté dès le lendemain.

La fille était bien moins bavarde et plus taciturne que son père. Elle était en bonne santé et musclée pour son âge, aussi eu-t-elle l'autorisation de revenir au quartier général du camp par la suite. Elle apportait des affaires à son paternel lorsque celui-ci devait rester là-bas plusieurs jours d'affilés ou encore se chargeait d'effectuer des missions pour le responsable du camp lorsque celui-ci en faisait la demande, profitant de sa présence.

Elle n'avait jamais trainé autour du logement de Zukkini. Elle n'avait jamais trépigné en le voyant. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Il atterrit devant la fille habillée d'une grossière robe grise mainte fois reprisée, la surprenant tellement qu'elle lâcha le seau d'eau qu'elle venait de remplir.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? Est-ce que tu me respectes ?

La question laissa l'enfant perplexe. Mais surtout, elle eut peur. Elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne gantée.

Son père n'était pas là. Plusieurs humains autour d'eux s'avancèrent en appelant le nom de la gamine.

Videl.

C'était comme cela qu'elle s'appelait.

Zukkini montra les dents et _grogna_ en direction des humains, sa queue s'agitant furieusement derrière lui.

Ils reculèrent tous.

Videl continuait de se débattre.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne avec son air renfrogné. Il s'était régulièrement étonné qu'elle n'agisse pas comme les enfants qui attendaient devant ses appartements, mais les flatteries et questions de son père détournaient toujours son attention.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! lui dit-elle, oubliant d'employer toutes les formules de respect qu'on lui avait enseigné.

Il ne le fit pas et attrapa son deuxième poignet en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

Manifestement, elle souffrait moins de la faim que d'autres. Sans doute une conséquence de la position de son père.

Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas en le voyant. Aucun sourire ne transparaissait sur ses lèvres.

Du rejet. Rien que du rejet et de la peur.

Il avait sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?! cria-t-il presque avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le regarda sévèrement. Elle avait apparemment comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse.

Videl hésitait.

Elle n'avait jamais pu accepter que son père s'incline et fasse le clown devant les mêmes monstres qui étaient responsables de la mort de sa femme. Elle s'était promise de ne pas devenir comme lui.

Ne pas attirer l'attention. Vivre en ayant le moins de contact possible avec les saiyans. Elle s'inclinait pour l'instant devant les demandes du responsable du camp, mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle cesserait de le servir. Videl n'accepterait jamais la présence des saiyans.

Celui qui la tenait, Zukkini, il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

\- Répond moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?!

Zukkini repensa aux enfants terrifiés dans sa maison. Il se rappela la vision d'enfants humains en train de s'amuser entre eux, de rire, et de se rouler ensembles dans la boue.

Les rires des enfants qui squattaient sa maison n'avaient jamais eu la même sonorité.

\- Pourquoi aucun de vous ne m'aime ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait t'aimer _monstre_ _assassin _?! On n'a aucune raison de t'aimer !

Videl blêmit de ses propres paroles. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller. Il allait la tuer pour son insolence.

Mais aucun coup ne vint. Le saiyan resta un moment immobile, tétanisé. Il la lâcha finalement sans dire un mot.

Elle ramassa son seau désormais vide et parti en courant sous la pluie, ses bottes dérapant sur la boue. Il la regarda s'enfuir. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle lui demande ce qui lui avait pris. Qu'elle lui parle avec sincérité, comme elle venait de le faire. Et cela même si la réponse ne lui avait pas plu.

Il aurait voulu que n'importe quel _foutu _humain présent sur cette berge vienne lui demander si il allait bien. Il voulait que cette inquiétude soit sincère, sans arrière-pensée.

Zukkini resta immobile sous la pluie. Et il expérimenta un sentiment nouveau.

La solitude.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Un chapitre qui fait avancer l'intrigue et introduit de nouveaux personnages clefs ;)**

**J'espère que l'attente est en partie pardonnée XD**

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
**

**Je suis heureuse de revenir parmi vous et d'apporter au passage la suite de ma fiction.**

**Je m'excuse platement pour mon hiatus de cet été, mais j'ai vraiment joué de malchance.**

**Pile après mes concours (a la limite, encore heureux...), mon ordi a planté, me rendant incapable d'écrire durant plusieurs semaines. J'ai ensuite vécu un long et épuisant déménagement qui m'a refait les muscles des bras (appelez moi Popeya). Et puis je suis tout de même partie en vacances (merde, je le méritait bien ! J'ai douillé cette année !).  
**

**Tout ce petit mélodrame pour vous dire que je regrette de vous avoir laissé dans le flou tout ce temps et que le fiction va recommencer à paraitre à son rythme (irrégulier mais) classique ^^**

**En espérant que le chapitre à suivre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. Lunch maudissait mille fois Son Goku, son fils et Krilin de s'entrainer dans un endroit pareil. La trentenaire se mouvait avec difficultés dans la combinaison isolante qui lui permettait de respirer.

Saloperie de salle d'entrainement.

Lunch avait réussi. Elle avait rejoint la base et avait transmis à Peterson le message de Bulma.

Les documents qu'elle avait remis à Peterson, elle les connaissait à présent par cœur. Le voyage de retour ne s'était pas fait rapidement, et il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe durant les heures d'attente où elle devait se terrer sous des buissons pour se cacher des gorilles de l'espace.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Bulma, elle se serait tuée plutôt que de laisser les saiyans lui infliger ce qu'il y avait de retransmis dans la partie de dossier qu'elle possédait.

Déjà mécontent de la voir revenir seule, Peterson avait lui aussi eu sa petite réaction en lisant le contenu des documents du dossier et ce qu'avait écrit Bulma sur certaines feuilles. Un mélange incohérent d'insultes envers la « gamine », lui-même et ces foutus macaques. Lunch le laissa pousser sa micro-beuglante et lui annonça qu'elle devait parler aux guerriers au sous-sol.

On lui procura une combinaison pour lui permettre de survivre au voyage et elle était partie.

Elle espérait seulement que le caoutchouc de ses chaussures n'allait pas fondre à cause de la chaleur, malgré la protection isolante.

La lumière de sa lampe torche lui révéla enfin une porte géante incrustée dans le mur. La blonde frappa de grands coups dedans.

Elle s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaitre un petit être noir à turban blanc et aux yeux exagérément ronds.

Elle le regarda.

Il la regarda.

Les yeux de ce type insupportaient Lunch.

\- J'ai un message pour les trois glandus qui s'entrainent ici.

\- Entrez.

Même sa bouche était exagérément ovale.

Il faisait bon dans ce domaine trop blanc pour être engageant. Lunch demanda à son hôte flippant si elle pouvait retirer sa combinaison. Il lui assura qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger.

La trentenaire aspira une grande goulée d'air en s'en débarrassant. Elle essuya la sueur sur son visage en avisant l'être allongé sur un autel à quelques mètres d'elle.

Piccolo-Dieu.

Elle savait que le dieu terrien vert était un être bon à défaut d'être beau.

Elle savait aussi que Piccolo avait combattu à leurs coté lors du début de l'invasion saiyan, fusionnant même avec Dieu pour gagner en puissance. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu personnellement, il était en train d'essayer de tuer Son Goku.

Elle n'aimait pas le démon vert.

Lunch souhaitait qu'il se réveille pour réactiver les boules du dragon et gagner la guerre, mais elle espérait aussi que le caractère de Dieu aurait déteint sur celui du démon. Sinon, la Terre aurait de nouveaux ennuis très rapidement.

\- Je suis Mister Popo, dit l'être qui gardait les lieux en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Elle le bu sans le remercier.

Même son nom était exagérément ridicule.

\- Les macaques peuvent maintenant détecter les ki. Cette fichue salle nous isolera assez ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors laissez-moi voir les trois couillons avant que je vous foute du plomb dans le cul.

Elle conservait toujours un révolver dissimulé dans son dos.

MisterPopo la mena à une porte de taille humaine et l'ouvrit.

\- Ne sortez pas du périmètre de repos. Cela vous tuerait.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et descendit les escaliers devant elle.

Lunch arriva finalement dans cette salle de repos. Un lit géant totalement défait trônait dans un coin. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient des cartons de barres énergie et des tas de conserves. Le frigidaire à coté devait être tout aussi remplit.

Elle savait que Peterson fournissait régulièrement de la nourriture aux trois guerriers, au détriment du personnel de la base. La blonde piqua sans aucun remord une barre chocolatée et croqua dedans en se dirigeant vers les bruits qu'elle entendait.

Elle avisa également une table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle sortit de sous son T-shirt la copie du dossier que lui avait fourni Bulma et le posa dessus. Juste un petit bonus pour l'aider à motiver ses troupes.

Un rideau pourpre lui bouchait la vue. Elle le tira sur le côté.

Elle pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'aseptisé avec la salle d'où elle venait. Elle se trompait lourdement.

Devant elle s'étendait un infini de blanc. Elle ne distinguait ni les murs ni le plafond de cet endroit. Des silhouettes étaient visibles au loin.

Lunch sorti son révolver et tira deux coups de feu en l'air.

\- Eh les connards ! hurla-t-elle.

Les bruits de lutte cessèrent, ainsi que les cris. Les trois silhouettes cheminèrent dans sa direction. Leurs vêtements étaient dans un sale état.

Krilin sourit béatement en voyant la femme appuyée contre une colonne. Ce fut lui qui la rejoignit en premier.

\- Lunch !

Elle lui sourit d'un air narquois et lui frappa durement le crâne.

\- En guerre, en manque de tout, et tu arrives quand même à t'entretenir pour rester chauve ?

Le guerrier ne perdit en rien son sourire et rie bêtement. Ils avaient habités ensembles durant un bon moment chez Tortue Génial. C'était bon de se revoir après plus de deux ans.

\- Salut Lunch.

Le sourire de Goku était moins prononcé que celui de son ami, mais il était réellement content de la voir. L'être perché sur ses épaules paraissait en revanche fortement intimidé.

\- Eh bien morpion, ton père ne t'a pas appris à saluer quelqu'un proprement ?

L'enfant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et descendit de son père pour s'incliner devant elle.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Ahah ! Goku, ton morveux est encore plus crédule que tu ne l'étais à notre rencontre !

Elle donna un coup sur le crâne de Gohan.

\- Redresse la tête morpion ! Pas besoin de ça avec moi. Je ne te rappelle rien ?

Il lui lança un regard que n'aurait pas renié le défunt Plume et lui fit non de la tête. Elle lui sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés. Ce n'était pas étonnant au final.

Ils s'étaient vus une seule fois, trois ans plus tôt. Goku était dans un sale état. Le gamin avait lui aussi reçu des coups. Ils avaient douillés face aux envahisseurs.

C'était Krilin qui les avait sauvés.

Après avoir profité que la distraction que Chaozu lui offrait par son sacrifice, il avait dissimulé son énergie et échappé aux saiyans qui s'approchaient de sa position. Voler à moyenne vitesse ne requérait pas d'énergie, aussi pu-t-il rejoindre la position des deux Son sans encombre.

Le roi des envahisseurs, Vegeta, les combattait. C'était un massacre.

Le petit avait eu une poussée de colère en voyant son père se faire frapper à terre par leur ennemi. Il avait hurlé et porté un sérieux coup à Vegeta, les propulsant tous deux au loin. Gohan s'en était pris un encore plus puissant en retour. Son père l'avait rattrapé au vol et s'était laissé retomber à terre en le serrant contre lui.

Les hoquets de souffrance de l'enfant resteraient à jamais gravés dans la mémoire de Krilin.

Il avait agi. Il s'était placé devant Vegeta et avait utilisé la technique d'aveuglement de Tenshinhan. Sans attendre un instant, il avait attrapé Goku et Gohan puis avait foncé, volant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais volé, qu'importe l'énergie libérée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'était stoppé net en se laissant tomber dans un profond cratère.

Murmurant une excuse aux deux êtres qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il les avait assommés. Goku était tellement amoché qu'un seul coup suffit. Ainsi, il n'émanerait plus aucune énergie d'eux.

Krilin resta plusieurs heures au fond de cette crevasse, dans le noir complet, à prier pour qu'on ne les trouve pas.

Au-dessus de lui se faisaient entendre des explosions, des cris. Il sentait l'énergie de Vegeta et de ses sujets au-dessus de sa tête. Ils les cherchaient.

Une fois qu'il fut sûre que plus aucun saiyan ne se trouvait aux alentours, il sorti un communicateur de sa poche. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il soit encore entier vu les coups qu'il avait reçu. Krilin avait mentalement remercié tous les dieux de l'univers en entendant la voix de Bulma répondre à son appel. Elle lui avait donné des coordonnées pour la rejoindre.

Il sorti de sa cachette et emmena son précieux fardeau en prenant soin de dissimuler son énergie. Se cacher des saiyans lui fit perdre énormément de temps, mais c'était obligatoire. Les précédentes heures avaient prouvées que ni lui, ni même Goku - le plus fort d'entre eux – n'étaient capables de gagner contre ces monstres. En tuer un, voire deux en se sacrifiant dans la bataille était possible, mais c'était une véritable armée de plus de cent monstres qui leur faisait face.

Il fallait survivre.

Avant de rejoindre ses semblables, Krilin avait pris soin d'arracher sa queue de singe à Son Gohan. Il ne voulait pas que les humains prennent peur et découvrent immédiatement les origines de l'enfant. Ils pourraient tenter de le tuer.

Krilin était finalement arrivé à un camp militaire de fortune qui s'apprêtait à prendre la route. C'était le chaos. Il avait repéré Bulma et lui avait confié Goku et son fils. Avant qu'il ne reparte pour se rendre chez maitre Karin afin d'obtenir des haricots guérisseurs, une main l'avait agrippé.

La Lunch bleutée lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Tenshinhan.

Il avait grimacé et lui avait répondu que l'énergie de leur ami n'était plus.

Elle avait éclaté en sanglot et l'avait lâché. Il était parti.

Lunch avait rejoint Bulma, qui gérait dix situations à la fois. Elle hurlait sur des médecins pour qu'ils s'occupent de Goku et de son fils, tout en gueulant sur un autre médecin pour qu'il prenne mieux en charge sa mère dont le crâne ensanglanté était ouvert, tout en gueulant sur un commandant militaire pour qu'il vérifie si la base de repli était sécurisée, tout en bricolant un camion qui refusait de démarrer.

Lunch avait éternué et s'était transformée. Devenue blonde, elle était allée piquer une trousse de secours dans une jeep et avait rejoint le camion où étaient allongés Goku et son garçon. Le malheureux infirmier stagiaire qui s'occupait d'eux avait poussé un cri d'horreur en la voyant commencer à emmailloter sans douceur les personnes quasi mourantes dont il avait la charge. Lunch avait utilisé ses pieds pour maintenant le corps de Goku immobile tandis qu'elle tirait à fond sur le rouleau de bandage pour être sûre que le tout serrait bien le corps brisé de son ami.

L'infirmer avait hurlé au secours en la traitant de folle. Bulma lui avait souri en élevant son pouce dans sa direction, ponctuant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Lunch avait commencé à s'occuper du petit lorsque ce dernier avait repris conscience. Il s'était débattu faiblement pour échapper à son emprise et rejoindre son père allongé devant lui. Elle lui avait accordé un répit de quelques minutes. La blonde l'avait ensuite reprise dans ses bras pour s'occuper de ses blessures.

Le morveux avait braillé et pleuré tout du long, mais demi-saiyan ou pas, elle ne s'était pas laissé démonter. Lunch avait très bien compris ce qu'étaient Goku et son fils. Elle avait vu les queues des envahisseurs, identiques à celle que possédait Goku lorsqu'il était enfant. Et elle avait très bien compris ce qu'était cette plaie toute fraiche juste au-dessus des fesses de l'enfant.

Après avoir terminée sa tâche, Lunch avait élevé Gohan au-dessus de sa tête en le regardant intensément et lui avait adressé une unique phrase.

\- Tu as intérêt à bien grandir et à venger mon homme morpion.

Elle l'avait ensuite reposé sur le torse de père et était sortie du camion pour aider Bulma à réparer les véhicules récalcitrants.

Lunch n'avait pas revu Gohan depuis. Elle avait bien croisé Goku, Krilin et Bulma entre ses missions d'infiltration et de sabotage, mais jamais elle n'avait revu l'enfant.

\- Pas grave, dit Lunch à Gohan. Sache juste que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir tes petites fesses rondes.

Krilin, au courant de l'histoire, parti dans un éclat de rire tandis que Gohan rougissait encore plus sans rien comprendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Lunch ? fini par demander Goku.

Lunch reporta son regard sur le saiyan et croisa les bras.

\- J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Bulma.

Anticipant le flot de questions qui allait suivre, elle continua.

\- Elle était vivante. Du moins elle l'était il y a neuf jours. Peterson m'a prévenu de sa capture et m'a envoyé pour la délivrer.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous ?! demanda Gohan.

\- On ne t'a pas appris la patience morpion ? Tais-toi.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais la flamme dans son regard ne changea pas.

\- Les saiyans peuvent maintenant détecter le ki. Comme vous. Et d'après Bulma, Vegeta semble avoir bien identifié le sien. Elle est restée là-bas.

Ses paroles tétanisèrent les trois garçons. C'était une terrible nouvelle. Le brouilleur de Bulma leur avait donné un avantage dans ce conflit. Mais si les saiyans avaient rendu le brouilleur obsolète... Il ne leur restait à présent plus que cette salle d'entrainement divine.

La salle où ils s'entrainaient avait été conçue par Dieu pour les isoler du monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas sentir les ki à l'extérieur, mais ceux de l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas les détecter non plus. Cette salle était fantastique. Et encore, elle n'était pas à son potentiel maximum. Mister Popo leur avait dit que si Dieu avait eu plus de temps avant le début de l'invasion, il aurait pu faire en sorte que le temps se déroule différemment dans la salle d'entrainement. Un truc du genre : une année dans la salle d'entrainement aurait été égale à une journée sur Terre. Cette guerre aurait pu prendre fin en quelques journées à peine…

\- Les macaques semblent pour l'instant décidés à s'entrainer pour maitriser cette nouvelle capacité. Et à continuer de concevoir des métisses en utilisant des femmes inconscientes.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Krilin.

\- Oui, ces salopards ont commencés un projet de métissage loin d'être basé sur le volontariat il y a près de deux ans. Et il cause beaucoup de morts. Bulma m'a donné des documents et photos bien dégueulasses, que je vous ai apportées pour vous aider à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Le Conseil délibère pour décider quoi faire.

Cette nouvelle les mettait en rogne. Parfait. C'était ce que Lunch voulait. Et elle comptait bien asséner le coup de grâce avec une dernière information.

\- Au fait, Bulma a une nouvelle cicatrice. Juste ici, dit-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa propre jugulaire.

La trentenaire était sûre que si elle avait été capable de lire les auras, elle aurait vu celles des trois personnes devant elle énormément augmenter.

\- Ils l'ont torturé, elle me l'a elle-même confirmé. Ils l'ont torturé pour obtenir des informations qu'elle ne leur a pas données. Et malgré tout, elle m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas bouger tant que vous n'étiez pas sûrs d'être prêts. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle me l'a dit en chialant.

Ca y est, elle les voyait. Leur rage, leur motivation, leur instinct meurtrier. Les hommes avaient parfois besoins d'être boostés. Lunch ne doutait pas d'avoir bien agit pour atteindre le dénouement souhaité dans cette guerre.

\- Vous avez compris le message ? Alors retournez donc entrainer vos trouffions bien gras. Entrainez-vous jusqu'à en crever et faites en sorte de crever nos ennemis lorsque vous sortirez. Je ne veux pas revoir vos tronches avant que le temps ne soit venu.

Malgré les spasmes de colère qui agitaient son corps, Goku acquiesça. Le petit Gohan attrapa la main de son père pour qu'ils retournent vers le terrain d'entrainement. Quelques secondes plus tard, hurlements et coups se firent entendre.

Krilin resta quelques secondes à ses côtés tandis qu'elle prenait une nouvelle barre chocolatée.

\- Tu es devenu finaude avec les années, lui dit-il avec un regard entendu.

Lunch adressa un sourire carnassier à son ami chauve et parti en direction des escaliers tout en mâchonnant sa prise.

\- On se reverra quand on se reverra, lui dit-elle juste en lui adressant de dos un signe de main.

Krilin alla rejoindre Goku et Gohan. Il espérait simplement que Lunch n'éternuerait pas durant sa remontée vers la base. La Lunch aux cheveux bleus paniquerait totalement et serait capable de se tuer dans la foulée.

La blonde continua de mâchonner sa barre durant toute sa remontée vers la salle du dessus. La perspective de réenfiler sa combinaison et de retourner dans la fournaise ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle considéra une seconde la possibilité de rester dans cette salle intermédiaire à la température agréable et aux victuailles abondantes. Puis son regard se posa sur le démon vert endormi qui trainait au milieu de la pièce et sur son gardien exagérément louche.

\- Ma combinaison noeudnoeud. Tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-elle en jetant l'emballage de son goûter par terre.

Alors que MisterPopo refermait l'immense porte derrière elle en la fixant de ses yeux louches, Lunch se dit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision et qu'elle ne la regretterait jamais.

* * *

La terrienne était de nouveau assise sur sa chaise, à regarder fixement la fenêtre opaque de la salle de bain. Vegeta savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait expérimenté la même chose durant plus de vingt ans.

L'enfermement. Qu'importe la personne touchée ou même sa race, l'enfermement restait un calvaire.

Le dossier sur le métissage avait tenu l'humaine occupée durant un bout de temps. Mais cela n'avait fonctionné que quelques semaines. Bulma Brief lui avait fait des propositions pour diminuer la forte mortalité qui atteignait les femmes et les enfants du projet. Il les avait fait appliquer par les humains du vaisseau. Maintenant, il fallait attendre pour voir les résultats.

Cette attente était dévastatrice pour un esprit en perpétuelle action tel que le sien. Ce dossier était le seul sujet sur lequel ils pouvaient communément y trouver leur compte. La terrienne ne lui inventerait jamais des gadgets qui pourraient nuire à la Rébellion. Et le chantage serait contre-productif. Le supplier pour qu'il épargne des vies, oui, mais qu'importe qui il menacerait, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à son camp ou avantager celui du saiyan.

Alors elle tournait en rond. Il lui avait fait porter des livres humains pour qu'elle se distraie. Cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle passait des heures assise sur cette chaise à fixer une fenêtre fermée.

Son appétit diminuait. Ses yeux perdaient de leurs éclat, tout comme sa répartie face à lui.

Humains et saiyans pouvaient être très semblables concernant certains points.

\- A quoi penses-tu terrienne ? lui demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

\- J'essaye de deviner si les nuages dehors sont des nimbostratus ou des cumulonimbus, lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Vegeta tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face, se penchant pour approcher son visage du sien. Elle eut ce léger mouvement de recul qui la prenait toujours, mais même cela perdait en intensité.

Son petit oiseau bleu se mourrait lentement.

\- Viens le constater de tes propres yeux alors.

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Vegeta lui adressa son habituel sourire supérieur et se redressa pour se diriger vers la porte. La terrienne resta assise à le regarder partir, cherchant le piège.

\- L'offre expire dès l'instant où je franchis la porte.

Bulma se leva et couru vers lui. Aucune porte ne se ferma sur son nez, mais elle put très clairement distinguer le ricanement qui émana du saiyan devant elle.

Ce type était une énigme.

Après « l'incident » ayant eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt, il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite durant plusieurs jours. Bulma n'avait pas su quoi penser de l'action du saiyan. Elle aurait aisément pu imaginer que ce baiser constituait le point départ d'un jeu malsain, mais il y avait toujours eu chez Vegeta une sorte de simplicité et d'honnêteté brute qui contredisait cette théorie. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le vaisseau à propos de l'honneur saiyan.

Certes, Vegeta aimait jouer avec ses nerfs en approchant son visage trop près du sien et en lui rappelant régulièrement son « statut d'objet ». Mais ce genre de petit jeu basé sur la manipulation des sentiments ne faisait clairement pas partie de leur mentalité.

Qu'importe la vérité, il n'y avait jamais eu de second round. Vegeta était réapparu au quatrième matin en lui demandant des nouvelles de ses recherches, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. En le voyant arriver, elle s'était mise en demi-position de défense, prête à essayer de le contrer s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Il n'en fut rien. Le roi des saiyans se conduisit avec elle comme à son habitude, avec ses paroles, rires, sourires et sa putain de proximité. Bulma était restée sur ses gardes les premiers jours. Mais devant la quasi-routine qui s'installait, elle cessa de se méfier de manière permanente et imagina une multitude de théories.

Il avait dû manger un truc et cela l'avait rendu fou. Ou il avait agi sous l'influence d'un instinct périodique bizarre lié au mouvement de rotation de la Terre. Ou il avait vraiment voulu commencer à jouer de façon malsaine et son « honneur » l'avait rattrapé. Ou il avait tout simplement fait un pari avec ses troupes.

Bref, qu'importe la raison, c'était le passé et cela ne semblait pas prêt de ce reproduire.

Bulma ne cessait de se répéter que leur relation avait tout de même sacrément évoluée et d'aucuns auraient pu penser que c'était louche. Le temps de la torture semblait bel et bien révolu et Vegeta faisait en sorte de la tenir occupée dans sa cellule, cependant, de la parler d'un lien qui se construisait… Ils arrivaient certes à se parler quelques minutes sans s'insulter, mais il ne fallait déconner non plus. La solitude de Bulma la poussait à dialoguer avec le despote, seulement, ils étaient toujours dans des camps adverses et Bulma ne comptait pas rester un pigeon en cage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle voulait bien admettre que Vegeta n'était plus uniquement un monstre sans cœur à ses yeux, mais il n'en restait pas moins un animal meurtrier dont elle souhaitait la disparition. Les saiyans pouvaient faire preuve d'affection voir même d'amour envers autrui, très bien, elle l'avait acceptée.

Mais elle n'allait pas pour autant retourner sa veste en clamant soudainement que les babouins de l'espace avaient leur place sur Terre.

Rien ne ferait disparaitre les trois années de guerre et les pertes. Rien ne ferait disparaitre les journées de tortures. Rien ne ferait disparaitre les larmes de Laurence et d'Anya. Rien ne ferait disparaitre la tête à l'envers de Fisher. Rien ne ferait disparaitre les femmes droguées de la Chambre de Reproduction.

Il poussa lui-même la porte de ses appartements.

L'odeur de la pluie parvint aux narines de Bulma. Ses légers clapotis jouaient une mélodie. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas senti cette odeur ni entendu ce bruit.

Tout ce temps à travailler… Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point quelque chose d'aussi naturel et sauvage avait pu lui manquer.

Elle fit un pas en direction du balcon si proche d'elle. Se remémorant avec qui elle était, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Vegeta, certaine qu'il allait la stopper et lui lancer une vacherie. Il se contenta de croiser les bras en lui offrant son éternel sourire royal.

Bulma se dirigea donc vers le balcon, tendant un bras vers l'extérieur. La sensation des gouttes froides sur son avant-bras nu lui arracha un rire. Elle s'élança en virevoltant sur le balcon en marbre beige. Elle était redevenue une petite fille. Bulma adorait danser sous la pluie étant gamine. Sa mère lui courrait toujours après avec un parapluie pour protéger son brushing en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas le comportement qui seyait à une jeune dame, tandis que son père chantonnait la formule de la composition chimique de l'eau qui leur tombait dessus.

L'air revint à la jeune femme qui se mit à le fredonner tout levant la tête vers le ciel, laissant les gouttes tomber sur son visage. Elle tira la langue pour en avaler quelques-unes, gloussant devant sa collecte assez pauvre.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour observer le magnifique paysage en parti montagneux qui s'étendait devant elle, un cri incontrôlé lui échappa.

Un arc-en-ciel. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel. C'était typiquement un truc de gamine de s'extasier ainsi devant ce phénomène optique aux teintes monochromatiques, mais merde. C'était beau. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaisse rambarde du balcon et observa le spectacle devant elle, qu'importe la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue.

Bulma n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle resta là, dehors sous l'eau. Elle senti juste au bout d'un certain moment qu'elle était trempée, gelée et qu'il valait mieux rentrer à l'intérieur.

Vegeta était appuyé contre l'encadrement de l'une des fenêtres et l'observait, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il la fixait intensément, sans aucune trace de sourire moqueur.

Gênée à l'idée qu'il ait assistée à tout, Bulma passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les plaquer vers l'arrière. Le roi des saiyans quitta sa position tandis qu'elle s'avançait à l'intérieur.

Il revint vers elle et lui jeta à la face l'une de ses nombreuses capes en fourrure. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans, son corps frigorifié la rendant peu regardante de la provenance de cette couverture improvisée. Une délicieuse odeur parvint à ses narines.

Il y avait deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table. Bulma déglutit.

Vegeta s'était installé sur son immense fauteuil de milieu de table et avait entamé la sienne. Il la scruta tout en buvant, comme pour la défier.

Elle prit la deuxième tasse et alla s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités de la table, le plus proche possible du balcon. La jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre elle en s'enveloppant intégralement dans la fourrure.

\- Ce sont des nimbostratus.

Vegeta grogna. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler des remerciements, mais cela sonnait tout comme.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^  
**

**Après la tension des dernières publications, celui ci développe dans la durée les relations entre les personnes (et Lunch fait son retour putaing !)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre et nouveaux enjeux pour des personnages secondaires ;)**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos appréciations. Je dois avouer que l'aspect "romance" des fictions n'a jamais été mon point fort, alors cela fait plaisir de voir que ma vision évolutive des couples de cette fiction vous convient :)**

**Je souhaite également vous prévenir que le rythme de publication de la fic risque de rester à un chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines. Un master, c'est prenant, surtout lorsqu'il faut gagner des sousous à côté... **

**Au delà de cette news, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Kiui grogna. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

Quelque chose perturbait définitivement son roi. Que sa Majesté Vegeta n'y aille pas de main morte pour l'entrainer au combat, l'adolescent en avait l'habitude. Mais qu'il s'acharne ainsi et mette un telle rage dans ses coups, c'était nouveau.

A cela, il fallait ajouter Nappa. Le second de Vegeta ne semblait pas apprécier que ce dernier se soit trouvé un jeune protégé à former. Alors, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il défiait Kiui. L'honneur saiyan lui refusait de décliner un tel challenge, si bien qu'il se faisait régulièrement passer à tabac par le saiyan chauve. Kiui n'était pas encore de taille face à Nappa. Ce dernier le savait pertinemment et en profitait sans vergogne.

Mais telle était la façon de faire saiyan. Kiui n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier à vivre cette situation.

Il avait d'ailleurs ouïe dire que Nappa en était également passé par là du temps de la gloire de Vegetasai. Il ne venait d'aucune famille puissante et s'était forgé une place dans la hiérarchie saiyan à la seule force de ses poings, encaissant les maltraitances des héritiers guères heureux de le voir débarquer dans leur arène.

Kiui cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il n'était pas suffisamment amoché pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une séance dans un caisson de régénération. Le liquide indispensable à ce processus était lent à synthétiser avec les matières disponibles sur Terre. Le caisson était par conséquent réservé aux situations extrêmes.

N'empêche que, parmi toutes ses blessures, il sentait l'une de ses molaires bouger. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir à attendre d'être au seuil de la mort pour réparer ce problème dentaire.

Il passa aux cuisines pour honorer sa promesse quotidienne. C'était dorénavant lui qui apportait exclusivement sa nourriture à la terrienne Bulma Brief. Sa Majesté Vegeta n'avait émis aucune objection lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la permission d'effectuer cette base besogne. Il était de toute façon désormais affecté au palais et non plus au vaisseau.

Le roi s'assurait ainsi qu'aucun accident n'ait lieu dans les appartements de l'humaine. Sa dernière rencontre avec ses troupes ne s'était pas bien déroulée et Vegeta savait que les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Bulma Brief pouvaient pousser les gens, humains comme saiyans, à agir de manière inconsidérée.

Kiui lui était aveuglément fidèle. Et son jeune âge semblait enjoindre la terrienne à moins lui chercher des noises qu'à d'autres guerriers.

Lorsque le saiyan entra dans la chambre de Bulma Brief, cette dernière était en train de dessiner dans la salle de bain. Elle leva la tête vers lui et grimaça. Elle grimaçait toujours devant des blessures, qu'elles appartiennent à un ami ou un ennemi. Et le saiyan Kiui semblait en recevoir énormément ces derniers temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Kiui en regardant le dessin.

Il ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole. Mais plus il côtoyait le palais et l'humaine aux cheveux bleus, et plus il devenait curieux à propos de l'humanité.

Jusqu'à présent affecté au camp d'entrainement ou à la garde du vaisseau de recherche, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de la race dont ils avaient annexés la planète. Il avait fait la guerre, assassinant des dizaines de milliers d'humains. Il avait ensuite vu les femmes dans la Chambre de Reproduction. Il avait croisé quelques scientifiques dont il n'avait aucune raison de leur adresser la parole.

Et c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais été affecté à un camp. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vécu au contact des humains.

Maintenant qu'il vivait au palais, il pouvait observer les humains en action.

Ils courraient dans tous les sens pour satisfaire aux demandes du roi et de ses guerriers, terrorisés de faire un pas de travers et de perdre la vie. Ils s'organisaient entre eux pour conserver un minimum de « vie ». Kiui avait plusieurs fois pu entendre des chants s'élever de l'aile du palais réservée aux esclaves, ou même des cuisines. C'était divertissant à entendre. La musique terrienne était bien plus variée que ne l'était la saiyan. Il avait aussi vu des groupes d'humains s'installer sur une parcelle de terre qui se trouvait au milieu de leur quartiers d'habitation pour tout simplement profiter du soleil et laisser leurs enfants se dégourdir les jambes.

Les humains étaient faibles, lâches, soumis, et tout cela les rendait méprisables.

Mais Kiui ne les détestait pas.

\- Un vaisseau spatial, lui répondit Bulma Brief. Je ne vous fournirais jamais les plans de construction de cette petite merveille, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'en dessiner l'extérieur.

Cette terrienne avait une haute opinion d'elle-même. Kiui s'en était rendu compte au fur et à mesure de leurs brèves rencontres. Elle possédait un égo qui pouvait être comparé à celui de la noble race saiyan.

Et ce trait était étonnamment attrayant du point de vue de l'adolescent, mais aussi d'autres guerriers avec lesquels il avait discuté. Elle ne les laissait pas lui faire penser qu'elle n'était qu'une chose. Elle gardait la tête haute devant eux, sauf lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

Elle était forte. Et les saiyans ne respectaient rien de plus que la force.

\- Pourquoi un vaisseau spatial ?

\- Parce ce que c'était mon rêve avant que vous ne débarquiez sur Terre, lui répondit-elle en le fixant.

Peut-être espérait-elle le faire se sentir coupable avec cette déclaration. Si c'était le cas, elle avait tort. Il n'appréciait peut-être pas de la voir souffrir et ne trouvait aucun plaisir à faire du mal aux humains sans raison préalable, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait d'être sur Terre et d'avoir asservit ses habitants. Les rêves brisés des terriens ne faisaient pas partis de ses préoccupations.

\- Tu vois beaucoup sa Majesté ces derniers temps. Il parait même qu'il t'emmène régulièrement dans ses appartements. Un bon nombre de personnes pensent que tu lui offre ton corps.

Elle rougit. Kiui l'avait déjà vu rougir lorsque son roi s'approchait près d'elle ou l'énervait. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une simple déclaration comme celle qu'il venait de prononcer lui ferait cet effet.

\- C'est des conneries ! s'énerva-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. Comme si j'avais envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce monstre !

\- Ah bon ? Vous restez tous les deux seuls dans ses appartements durant des heures. Aucun serviteur n'est autorisé à entrer. Même Nappa est laissé dehors.

\- Il me laisse _lire au soleil_ pendant qu'il s'occupe de la paperasse ou fait Kami sait quoi ! Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre nous ! Il n'y a même… _rien_ !

\- Moi je le sais. Je n'ai jamais senti l'odeur de sa Majesté sur toi. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Tu commences à peine à avoir des poils sous les bras ! Tu ne devrais pas parler comme cela à ton âge, s'indigna l'humaine en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Ne me prend pas pour l'un des tiens terrienne, j'ai déjà été avec de nombreuses femmes.

\- Oh oui, des _esclaves_ terriennes. Quel tombeur tu fais.

Il grogna, posa abruptement le plateau de nourriture sur la table et s'en alla.

Bulma le regarda partir en secouant la tête. L'adolescent semblait extrêmement susceptible concernant ses performances sexuelles. Encore un point commun en humains et saiyans.

* * *

Saleté d'humaine.

Parler avec elle pouvait procurer de bons moments, mais il y avait des fois où il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de lui tordre la nuque.

Kiui aurait dû la battre pour son impertinence et lui rappeler leur place respective.

Mais elle était protégée par sa Majesté Vegeta. Lever la main sur elle serait signer son arrêt de mort.

Une humaine passa au détour du couloir. Il la reconnu.

\- Toi ! l'appela-t-il. Viens ici.

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux verts emplis de peur et d'appréhension. Kiui sourit et remua le doigt pour lui signifier d'avancer vers lui. La fille s'exécuta, la tête basse.

Elle avait un an, peut-être deux de plus que lui. Ses cheveux ondulés et roux clairs brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre laissant entrer la lumière du soleil.

Il aimait ses cheveux. Surtout lorsqu'elle ne portait rien d'autre sur elle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours, le regard toujours tourné vers le sol, il lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher.

\- Tu sais soigner les blessures non ? On t'a appris à le faire.

L'humaine lui répondit par l'affirmatif et le suivit.

Il l'avait surprise en train de coucher avec un humain trois jours auparavant. C'était le petit matin et Kiui avait voulu s'échauffer avant que sa Majesté Vegeta ou Nappa ne viennent l'affronter. Alors qu'il s'envolait dans le ciel, il avait entendu des bruits en provenance du jardin du quartier des serviteurs. L'humaine était en train de copuler avec l'un de ses semblables dans les buissons.

Kiui n'avait pas prévu de rester là à regarder en cachette deux terriens batifoler dans l'herbe, mais quelque chose avait retenu son attention. D'abord, les cheveux de l'humaine. Ils courraient le long de son dos et leur exposition au lever du soleil en faisait l'une des choses les plus belles que Kiui ait vu de sa vie. Ensuite, les bruits qu'elle produisait. Ses gémissements, ses cris étouffés, ses soupirs, le nom susurré de son amant.

C'était vrai. C'était naturel. _Passionné_.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans le harem de Nappa plusieurs semaines auparavant, ou même les fois précédentes.

Les paroles de Bulma Brief lui étaient revenues à l'esprit alors qu'il se posait silencieusement sur l'un des toits environnants, à une quarantaine de mètres d'eux.

« On peut avoir l'air de tenir à vous dans le lit ».

La concubine qu'il avait choisi ce jour-là lui avait demandé son nom d'un air gourmant. Elle l'avait ensuite hurlé un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'il la prenait sans aucune douceur ou forme de respect.

Ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux en ce petit matin n'avait rien à voir.

L'humaine avait le contrôle sur l'homme. Elle le chevauchait, le visage tordu par un plaisir qui l'empêchait de parler en continu comme le faisaient souvent les concubines avec qui il avait été. Le bout de ses cheveux commençait à coller au bas de son dos trempé de sueur.

Elle était magnifique.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme s'était redressé pour l'embrasser et reprendre la main. Plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses et son dos, il l'avait maintenu tout contre lui, entrant et sortant d'elle toujours plus profondément, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Tout n'était que passion et plaisir mutuel.

Le ki de la femelle s'était encore affolé, alors que ses ongles griffaient le dos de son amant.

Et elle avait joui.

Par Vegetasai… Ce qui avait émané d'elle à ce moment-là avait failli rendre fou Kiui. Il aurait pu descendre à terre, tuer l'humain d'un simple coup et posséder de suite la rousse.

Avant que cela n'arrive, il était parti en quatrième vitesse vers le lac le plus proche. L'adolescent s'était laissé tomber dans l'eau froide, repliant ses genoux en position fœtale.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait ce type d'odeur ou entendait ces cris. Mais celle-ci, à cet instant précis… Il avait failli perdre la tête et se comporter comme un animal.

Il était resté de longues minutes sous l'eau, en apnée, ne ressortant qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était apte à se contrôler.

Il n'avait revu aucun des deux terriens depuis.

L'humaine était à présent à train d'imbiber une serviette avec du désinfectant. Il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie saiyan du palais. Kiui ne pouvait peut-être pas bénéficier d'une séance dans le caisson, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait laisser ses blessures évoluer toutes seules.

Assis sur un tabouret, il l'observa faire. Ses gestes n'étaient pas assurés. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise en sa présence et faisait tout son possible pour éviter de regarder son torse nu.

\- Tu viens ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

L'humaine s'approcha de lui et plaça la serviette sur l'une des blessures de son bras. La douleur ne le fit même pas grimacer, il était trop obnubilé par la terrienne.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Ce qu'il avait au début cru être du bronzage chez elle était en fait une myriade de taches de rousseur. Elles courraient sur son visage, son cou, ses mains. Cela lui allait bien. Il se demanda si elle en avait réellement _partout_.

Elle ne portait pas l'odeur de l'humain de l'autre jour. Son odeur naturelle était envoûtante, elle lui évoquait le soleil terrien.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Miria.

Il la laissa poursuivre sa tâche. Son doigté était doux avec la serviette. Elle craignait sans doute qu'il la tue au moindre geste brusque. Il n'y avait pas une once de défit ou de résistance dans son attitude. C'était à croire que Bulma Brief était la seule humaine de cette planète à avoir un minimum de caractère.

\- Que penses-tu des saiyans ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle interrompit ses gestes et le regarda dans les yeux. Pour les rabaisser immédiatement.

\- C'est un bonheur et un honneur de vous servir, murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

\- C'est ça ouais, grogna-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

A quelle réponse s'était-il donc attendu ? Saleté de Bulma Brief avec ses quatre vérités.

Miria devait maintenant passer à son torse. Cette perspective ne semblait guère l'enchanter étant donné qu'elle restait stupidement immobile, la serviette à mi-chemin du saiyan. Kiui lui empoigna la main, comblant le chemin pour elle. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, rougie en balbutiant des excuses, mais s'exécuta. Il ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Ses doigts étaient fins, mais sa vie de servante leur avait enlevé toute douceur.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait de son visage en se mordillant les lèvres d'anxiété, il se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la confronter et lui proposer de coucher avec lui. Ils étaient seuls dans cette salle et l'odeur entêtante de l'humaine était un pousse-au-crime.

Presque aucun humain ne refusait une offre de ce genre. Et même si elle refusait en premier lieu, Kiui connaissait des moyens efficaces pour faire changer les terriens d'avis.

Seulement, il doutait que procéder ainsi lui apporte ce qu'il désirait _réellement_. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit comme les femmes des harems à qui il avait eu affaire auparavant. Il voulait qu'elle lui offre ce qu'elle avait offert au terrien l'autre jour.

Kiui voulait ressentir la félicitée dont avait bénéficié l'humain.

Il voulait la magnifique Miria, ainsi que sa passion et sa dévotion.

Alors, il ne pouvait pas agir comme les autres le faisaient. Elle devait choisir de se donner à lui et pour cela il devait… En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Pour le moment.

En revanche, il était sûr d'une chose.

Pour que Miria commence à le regarder _lui _et ne le voit plus uniquement comme un saiyan menaçant, il devait évincer la concurrence. Il allait devoir faire disparaitre son amant humain du paysage.

* * *

Le roi des saiyans vint chercher Bulma juste après avoir fini de s'entrainer. Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et sa tenue de combat était loin d'être impeccable, mais il était surtout puant de sueur.

Bulma grimaça et se dépêcha de le suivre hors de ses quartiers afin d'éviter que l'insupportable odeur du saiyan n'imprègne trop son habitacle. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans les quartiers royaux que Vegeta commença à se déshabiller. L'armure d'abord, puis sa combinaison en élasthanne.

La jeune femme poussa un cri suraigu en voyant le corps musclé du saiyan se révéler à elle et se détourna immédiatement de lui en le traitant d'exhibitionniste.

\- Race de prudes, s'amusa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le balcon, s'installant sur la chaise longue qu'il avait fait amener pour elle.

Mais Vegeta ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser en paix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction et était décidé à profiter de cette amusante surprise. Avec un sourire joueur, il la rejoignit à l'extérieur, nu comme un ver. L'humaine s'était plongée dans son livre, exceptionnellement en position assise et non pas allongée comme à son habitude.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant rougir.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu un homme nu ?

Bulma ne lui répondit pas et se refusa à le regarder, gardant les yeux opiniâtrement rivés sur son livre dont elle relisait la même ligne pour la sixième fois.

Etant donné qu'elle restait plongée dans un mutisme complet, il s'accroupit devant elle. Bulma réajusta la hauteur de son livre pour qu'il lui cache la vue du saiyan nu devant elle et surtout son sexe. Vegeta sourit de manière machiavélique et utilisa sa queue pour forcer la terrienne à baisser son livre.

Sa réaction fut hilarante. L'humaine aux cheveux bleus cria en agitant ses mains comme si on l'avait brûlé et enclencha un mécanisme pour baisser le dossier de la chaise longue, s'échappant ensuite en effectuant une roulade arrière. Elle se réceptionna mal et lutta pour se redresser avant d'exploser.

\- Par le Tout-Puissant ! Vegeta ! On ne se _fout pas à poil devant un ennemi_ !

Elle tendait vers lui des mains accusatrices pour immédiatement les ramener devant ses yeux.

Il éclata de rire. Cette humaine était chiante au possible, mais elle restait la plus grande distraction qu'il ait jamais connu.

\- Tu m'as comprise Vegeta ?! _Rhabille-toi_ ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir nu ! Espèce de singe indécent ! _Je suis ton ennemie_ !

Il ne se départi pas de son sourire supérieur et se redressa pour s'avancer vers elle. Vu qu'elle conservait tout de même un œil sur lui afin de le surveiller malgré sa gêne, Bulma voulu s'enfuir à l'intérieur.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et resta immobile. Elle tenta de se dégager mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal toute seule.

\- Mais lâche-moi macaque vicieux ! _Mets au moins un slip_ ! Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?!

\- La nudité chez les saiyans n'est pas taboue.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà vu nu la totalité de tes troupes ? Les jeunes, les vieux, même Zukkini ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de se débattre, piquée par la curiosité.

\- Oui.

\- Genre vous observez vos anatomies mutuelles sans complexe ?

\- Oui, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, conscient qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

\- Rien ne te gêne ?

\- C'est vous qui êtres trop pudiques.

\- Et si l'un d'eux avait… un « Francis » plus grand que toi, ça ne te ferait rien ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux en dessous de son ventre.

La pression sur son poignet s'accentua. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de mépris qu'à cet instant.

\- Mais quelle terrienne vulgaire.

Vegeta en avait exterminé pour _beaucoup _moins que cela. Même des gens de son propre peuple.

C'était pourtant la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire avec la terrienne à cet instant précis.

\- Et toi tu es nu et tu pues !

Elle par contre, elle sentait divinement bon.

Vegeta sentait le danger pointer le bout de son nez. Il devait mettre fin à cela avant que tout dérape.

\- Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes tous les deux d'accords.

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la partie privée de ses appartements. Elle retourna immédiatement sur sa chaise et empoigna son livre.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger. Si je détecte la moindre fluctuation dans ton aura, un humain le paiera cher.

Sans quitter des yeux son livre, Bulma lui donna sa parole. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle le jeta rageusement par terre. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle bouillait intérieurement et les muscles du roi des saiyans ne quittaient pas son esprit.

Ce salopard avait un corps à tomber et il avait bien fait en sorte qu'elle le _voit_.

* * *

Vegeta avait prévu de prendre une douche chaude en rentrant de l'entrainement. Finalement, il la prit froide. Son immense jacuzzi lui tendait les bras, mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser la terrienne seule trop longtemps sur le balcon.

Il sourit en repensant à la réaction de l'humaine face à sa nudité. Il avait véritablement enlevé sa combinaison de combat sans arrière-pensée et elle avait réagi de manière complètement hystérique. Elle pouvait bien jouer la mijaurée pudique, il savait ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti. Les yeux bleus de la terrienne avaient parcouru son corps comme lui aimait à observer le sien. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et sa respiration accélérée. Son ki s'était enflammé.

Le corps du roi des saiyans ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

Il se souvenait de ce que Jinsokuna avait dit à propos des goûts en matière d'homme de Bulma Brief. Pas qu'il apprécie de se comparer à un faible terrien, mais il semblait qu'il corresponde à peu près à la description de ce qu'elle appréciait chez le physique d'un mâle.

L'aura de la terrienne était toujours légèrement chaotique. Vegeta était satisfait de ne pas être le seul à avoir été troublé par la scène précédente.

Il ne savait pas où il allait avec elle. Qu'il ait développé une fascination territoriale et convoite son « ennemie », très bien, il l'avait accepté.

Et après ?

Elle ne semblait pas prête de lui sauter dessus. Jamais rien ne viendrait d'elle. Les humains maitrisaient mieux leurs hormones et leurs corps que ne le faisaient les saiyans, bien plus soumis à leurs instincts et besoins primaires.

Vegeta n'était pas un violeur et il ne lui forcerait pas la main par des menaces comme Nappa pouvait parfois le faire avec certains humains. Il était le roi des saiyans. Il ne comptait pas s'abaisser ainsi.

Seulement, quémander son consentement et prendre le risque de se faire rejeter comme un vulgaire perdant lui était encore plus insupportable. Il ne supporterait pas qu'une _humaine_ comme elle lui rit au nez en repoussant son attention comme si il était le plus répugnant être de l'univers.

Et pourtant, il la désirait _tellement_. C'était à en devenir fou.

Après l'avoir embrassé deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans son entrainement physique et avait enchainé les visites dans le harem du palais pour reprendre ses esprits et réfréner ce désir inacceptable.

Il n'était pas comme Ringo et les autres faibles. Il était le roi de la glorieuse race saiyan. _Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ça_.

Elle était l'un des leaders de la Résistance. Elle souhaitait sa mort. Et lui aurait eu une vie plus facile si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Ils s'étaient haïs si longtemps, et voilà que maintenant, il était prêt à quémander pour son attention, ses baisers et ses soupirs.

Le plus simple aurait été de la pulvériser. La faire disparaitre de cette planète d'un simple geste, ainsi qu'au passage sa grande gueule vulgaire, sa putain de beauté et sa saloperie d'odeur. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait _besoin _d'elle.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Tout simplement parce qu'il appréciait leurs conversations tout comme leurs disputes. Elles l'amusaient. Pas qu'il ne se soit jamais amusé par le passé. Mais ce que la terrienne lui apportait aujourd'hui allait au-delà de la jouissance causée par la destruction d'autrui ou la relaxation en compagnie de ses guerriers.

Il aimait la regarder aussi. Les reflets du soleil sur ses cheveux clairs, l'éclat dans ses yeux quand elle s'énervait. Vegeta était hanté par la vision des cheveux mouillés de l'humaine, plaqués vers l'arrière en un après-midi pluvieuse.

Et son _rire_ ce jour-là…

Vegeta poussa un grognement en abaissant de nouveau la température du jet d'eau.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il avait réussi à mettre _son_ petit oiseau bleu en cage. Il était hors de question qu'il s'y enferme lui-même.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Un chapitre pas très long, j'en convient, mais je me suis beaucoup marré en l'écrivant (surtout l'avant-dernière partie XD).**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des comms ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello les gens !**

**Nouveau chapitre, un mois après le précédent... Gn.**

**Il a en même temps été long a écrire, j'ai essayé de vraiment faire les choses bien pour celui là. Mon temps de relecture a au moins été le quadruple par rapport à l'écriture XD.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

Qu'importe la vingtaine de paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. Gladys ne se laisserait pas intimider.

\- Mademoiselle Constantine, vous devez comprendre que…

\- Non, je n'ai rien à comprendre du tout ! Vous êtes en train de me faire payer mon soutien à Bulma Brief, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

\- Gladys, je vous en prie…

\- Oh la ferme Frederick ! Tu es tout aussi vendu que les autres ! le coupa la jeune femme en oubliant le vouvoiement. Est-ce que tu as lu le dossier du projet de ce malade ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu ce qu'il demandait pour ses androïdes ?!

\- Je l'ai bien lu en long, en large et en travers, mademoiselle Constantine, comme toutes les personnes réunies dans cette salle, lui répondit Peterson. Et bien que ce projet ne m'inspire guère plus que du dégout, il est actuellement la meilleure chance que nous ayons face aux saiyans.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, rétorqua Gladys. Je ne pige juste pas pourquoi vous me demandez_, à moi_, d'être son assistante personnelle ! Je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce type, futur sauveur de l'humanité ou pas !

Frederick sorti des rangs et se plaça devant elle, levant ses mains jointes comme une prière.

\- Ce projet ne plait à aucun d'entre nous Gladys, je te le _jure_. Si on pouvait faire autrement, crois-moi, on le ferait. Mais le plan pour sauver Bulma Brief a échoué et Gero est notre seule option. Et toi… toi tu es et demeure l'assistante de Bulma Brief et son amie dans chaque esprit de cette base. Tu es un personnage public Gladys, tu as un poids politique.

\- Proposez-moi une place au Conseil alors ! Mais ne cherchez pas à m'envoyer chez _docteur maboule _!

\- Ce n'est pas de ce genre de poids politique dont nous parlons, mademoiselle Constantine, intervint Peterson. Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que vos actions ont une influence sur le moral des membres de la Résistance. _Vous_ êtes un atout politique.

\- Écoute-moi Gladys, dit Frederick en lui prenant les mains. La perte de Bulma et de Bunny a été un coup terrible pour la Résistance. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la foi ou élaborent des plans meurtriers pour répliquer. Tu peux les aider à reprendre espoir. Tu peux ressouder la Résistance en un même bloc combatif qui ne tomberait pas dans le travers des dommages collatéraux massifs.

\- En devenant l'assistante de Gero ? demanda Gladys en le regardant de travers. _Vraiment _?

\- T'associer avec lui, c'est montrer à tout le monde qu'à la fois le Conseil et le fantôme de Bulma Brief soutiennent et _croient _en ce nouveau projet. C'est un symbole fort.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Bulma…

\- Ce qu'aurait pensé Brief n'a pas d'importance, l'interrompit Peterson. Les gens y croiront _parce qu'ils voudront y croire_. Ils se focaliseront de nouveau sur un projet, comme Bunny l'a permis auparavant. Et d'un autre côté, Gero ne sera pas dupe. Il sait qui vous êtes. Il connait votre passé, tout comme vos positions morales, au même titre qu'il connaissait les Brief. Lorsqu'il vous verra venir à lui, envoyée par le Conseil, il comprendra que nous l'avons à l'œil. Il comprendra que si vous êtes là, c'est que nous voulons contrôler un maximum ce projet et qu'aucun écart ne lui sera permis.

\- Mais, les gens dans la salle d'entrainement…

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'entièrement nous reposer sur eux Gladys. Tu l'as compris non ? Nous _perdons cette guerre_.

\- Nous vous donnerons du pouvoir pour contrebalancer celui de Gero. C'est vous qui aurez les clefs du labo. C'est vous qui lui donnerez l'autorisation de travailler, ainsi qu'à son équipe. Vous qui vérifierez chaque livraison de matériel et de corps. Gero essayera de rendre tout cela flou et incompréhensible pour tout le monde, mais il ne pourra rien vous cacher. Nous le préviendrons. Il aura l'obligation de se soumettre à la moindre de vos exigences. S'il tente de soustraire à votre regard la moindre ligne de paperasse ou le moindre contenu d'un flacon paumé, nous arrêtons tout.

\- Gladys, je t'en prie. C'est pour le bien de tous que nous te demandons cela.

Frederick ne la lâchait pas et la regardait, toujours aussi désolé. La position de la jeune femme, il ne la désirait en aucune façon.

Il savait qu'elle allait accepter la mission que le Conseil lui confiait. Comme tout à chacun dans cette pièce, elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour le bien de la cause. Mais ce qu'elle allait faire avait de grandes chances de la détruire.

Ce à quoi elle assisterait avec Gero ne serait pas du montage, dévissage ou conception de carte-mère comme avec Bulma Brief. Non, elle allait être enfermée durant des semaines avec des personnes qui allaient disséquer d'autres personnes, manipuler des organes et faire des expériences sur de la chair et du métal pour créer… une forme de vie.

Une vie uniquement crée pour combattre et tuer, manipulée sans vergogne par des humains plus faibles qu'elle.

Sans cette guerre, un tel projet aurait soulevé des centaines d'heures de débats sur des sujets variés tels que l'âme, le statut de personne pensante, le droit à disposer de soi, l'éthique scientifique… Aujourd'hui, il fallait passer outre. Et l'histoire retiendrait la participation au projet de Gladys Constantine.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans ses quartiers, la terrienne le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait.

Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de cesser de l'assassiner des yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ses appartements royaux. Là, elle se dirigea directement vers le balcon et s'installa de façon abrupte sur sa chaise longue pour se plonger dans son livre.

Cette terrienne… Bulma Brief arrivait toujours à le surprendre, qu'importe la situation. Elle bouleversait sans cesse son quotidien. Vegeta n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard. Et pourtant, elle lui donnait perpétuellement envie de lui poser des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il en s'adossant contre un pilier.

\- Rien, lui répondit-elle en changeant de position.

Ce n'était définitivement pas « rien ». Quelque chose titillait fortement l'humaine et cela la torturait de ne pas pouvoir le dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien je te dis !

Il l'énervait avec ses questions. Bulma avait été à deux doigts de lui dire de la laisser dans son cagibi lorsqu'il y avait débarqué. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait jamais le voir en fait, mais là, c'était encore moins que d'habitude.

L'avoir devant elle rappelait à la jeune femme la dure réalité de sa nuit passée.

Elle avait fait un rêve érotique. Et Vegeta était dedans.

Bulma aurait vraiment voulu que ce rêve disparaisse de sa mémoire au réveil, comme cela se produisait pour 99,9% des rêves qu'elle faisait, mais non. Son esprit avait décidé de bien conserver en mémoire chaque détail du songe dans lequel elle couchait avec _son ennemi_.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se mentir à elle-même et prétendre que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur, l'entrejambe humide et les doigts fourrés dans son short de nuit.

Elle avait fait un _putain_ de rêve érotique avec comme protagoniste principal le _roi des macaques_.

C'était d'un glauque. Et maintenant, Bulma s'en voulait à mort, en voulait à Vegeta et en voulait aux tendances nudistes des saiyans. Les membres puissants et musclés du saiyan étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son cerveau. _Tous_ ses membres.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le bourreau de sa conscience avait flairé que quelque chose n'allait pas et il lui imposait sa présence avec en prime des questions.

\- Si tu me force à te le demander une troisième fois, je vais chercher un hum…

\- Tu n'en a pas marre d'essayer de me faire chanter à tout bout de champs avec cet unique argument, tout ça parce que tu n'as que ce moyen de pression sur moi ? l'interrompit-elle. Si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, je ne te réponds pas, _pigé le singe _?

Bulma ramena presque immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche après la fin de sa phrase. Vegeta était incroyablement coulant avec elle, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Le visage mécontent qu'abordait à présent le saiyan était d'ailleurs mauvais signe.

\- Ecoute, je m'excuse, d'accord ? se repenti immédiatement la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et j'ai dérapé.

Il ne lui répondit pas, la fixant toujours en fronçant les sourcils avec sa supériorité de monarque.

\- Désolée ?

Elle n'aimait pas le voir immobile et silencieux. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il élaborait des plans cruels qu'elle n'appréciait jamais.

Et le problème était qu'il faisait actuellement l'une des têtes qu'il avait eues dans le rêve qu'avait fait la jeune femme la nuit passée. S'en rendre compte rappela à Bulma son songe passé. Une chaleur envahie son bas ventre à ce souvenir.

\- Pardon ?

Vegeta ne faisait plus attention aux excuses de la terrienne ou à ce qu'elle disait. Elle rougissait et il sentait quelque chose émaner d'elle. Il quitta son pilier pour s'approcher et découvrir ce que c'était.

Bulma se redressa légèrement de sa chaise, inquiète de la suite. Peut-être avait vraiment-elle été trop loin et qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'accroupir devant elle, lui rappelant _trop_ la scène s'étant déroulée trois jours plus tôt, la jeune femme se leva. La chaleur s'accentuait et descendait.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre l'air aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt aller faire une sieste dans mes quartiers.

Elle passa devant Vegeta, à moitié accroupi, le laissant involontairement _sentir_ ce qu'il se passait réellement. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Le saiyan avait œuvré durement pour parvenir à se contrôler. Il s'était fait des promesses, des serments. Pour rien.

\- Merdre.

Saletés de phéromones sexuelles féminines.

L'instant d'après, il plaquait Bulma Brief contre le pilier qu'il venait de quitter et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Comme la précédente fois, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Mais contrairement à cette première fois, Vegeta ne se contenta pas d'uniquement explorer sa bouche. Les mains gantées du saiyan courraient le long du corps de la terrienne, en explorant chaque courbe à travers ses vêtements.

Le corps de Bulma se tendit sous les caresses, acceptant insidieusement le traitement qu'il lui prodiguait, tandis qu'elle peinait à rassembler ses neurones.

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle et lui mordilla les lèvres, le nez, redescendant ensuite vers sa mâchoire puis se plongeant dans sa gorge.

\- A… attend.

La voix de la terrienne était faible. Tout ce que son corps produisait de réactions, bruits et odeurs indiquait à Vegeta qu'elle était réceptive à ce qu'il lui faisait. Mais son corps n'était pas le seul à être aux commandes. L'esprit de la jeune femme luttait pour reprendre le dessus.

L'une des mains de Vegeta descendit sur les fesses de l'humaine et il en empoigna une, la massant en descendant occasionnellement vers sa cuisse.

La respiration de Bulma s'accéléra encore tandis que ces mains agrippaient toujours l'armure sur les épaules du saiyan sans se décider à le repousser ou à s'accrocher à lui.

\- Vegeta, je…

Il l'interrompit en ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne, laissant sa langue occuper celle de la terrienne dans un ballet avide. Ce n'étaient pas des mots qu'il voulait entendre.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle ne semblait pas décidée à suivre sagement la bonne marche des choses.

Bulma tourna violemment la tête sur le côté, dégageant sa bouche de celle de Vegeta et la gigotant dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher d'en reprendre possession. Il lâcha le corps de la terrienne et ramena ses mains vers sa tête bleutée pour la faire se tenir tranquille.

Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'elle prononça un mot.

\- _Non_.

Vegeta se pétrifia en l'entendant. Sans la lâcher mais en desserrant sa prise, il éloigna sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son souffle était erratique et brûlant.

\- Arrête.

Elle lui disait cela, mais elle était dans le même état que lui. Tous ses sens lui indiquaient que l'humaine était on ne peut plus excitée par ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'est ce qui clochait ?

Elle ne lui dit rien de plus. Les mains du saiyan ne retenaient plus rien. Bulma déglutit simplement en tournant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux emboués fuyant les siens. Il tenta encore de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais elle les évita.

\- Ne me rejette pas.

Vegeta ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il disait cela. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'il s'était promis au cours de ces derniers jours, mais également au cours de sa vie de prince et de roi. Il amorça une autre tentative, mais Bulma réagit pareillement.

Quelque chose prit Vegeta à la gorge et il baissa sa tête vers la clavicule de la jeune femme, refusant qu'elle voit son expression. Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour se poser sur le pilier derrière elle.

\- Ne me rejette pas.

Il n'y avait rien de royal ou d'autoritaire dans sa voix.

Ce que Bulma percevait, c'était une supplique.

C'était elle qui contrôlait la suite de l'histoire. Si seulement elle arrivait tout aussi bien se contrôler _elle-même_. Son cerveau lui hurlait que ce qui se passait était une aberration et une trahison à la face de l'ensemble du genre humain. Bon dieu, c'était dans les bras de _Vegeta _qu'elle se trouvait.

C'étaient _ses_ baisers et caresses qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Elle aurait dû lui hurler dessus et tout faire pour se dégager de lui. Mais non, elle était toujours là, tout contre le corps de son ennemi, brûlante de désir.

Bulma étouffa un gémissement en sentant la bouche du saiyan se poser sur sa clavicule et suçoter sa fine peau. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de Vegeta, sans que l'intention ait été de lui faire mal. Il grogna et remonta lentement vers son visage sans oublier se mordiller de nouveau sa mâchoire au passage.

Sa bouche se positionna à quelques centimètres de celle de la jeune femme, le souffle chaud du saiyan se mélangeant au sien. Les orbites noires de Vegeta ne quittaient pas les siennes. Il ne la regardait pas comme on regardait un objet. Il ne la regardait pas non plus comme on regardait une personne.

A ce moment précis, _elle était bien plus_.

Elle pouvait _tout _faire de lui.

Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais plus une telle opportunité.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ ?

La question pouvait être comprise de plusieurs façons.

La terrienne aurait pu lui répondre qu'elle le voulait lui, là, tout de suite.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que si tu trouves les bases de la Résistance, il n'y aura pas de massacre, lui répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, le visage déchiré par une grimace coupable. Tu leur proposeras un marché et laissera vivre les civils et tous ceux qui se rendront, sans qu'aucun de vous ne leur fasse du mal.

Vegeta senti de nouveau sa gorge le serrer.

Sa relation avec Bulma Brief serait donc ainsi.

Soit.

\- Accordé, lui répondit-il en plongeant sur ses lèvres.

Il la désirait _tellement_.

Elle aurait pu lui demander d'épargner Kakarotto qu'il le lui aurait accordé.

Bulma ne résista plus et se laissa aller tout contre le saiyan qui l'enlaçait avec force. Sa langue répondit à celle intrusive de Vegeta et les deux perdirent totalement tout contrôle.

L'instant d'après, Bulma se trouvait allongée sur le bord d'un immense lit rond et Vegeta enlevait ses gants blancs avec ses dents. Il replongea vers son visage, goûtant une énième fois les lèvres devenues rosées de la jeune femme. L'une des mains du saiyan descendit le long de son corps et passa sous son T-shirt. Elle se cambra en le sentant toucher sa peau.

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait sans ses gants. Il avait les mains chaudes, rugueuses et Bulma pouvait même percevoir à quel point ses doigts et sa paume étaient exagérément musclés. Sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, il posa sa fameuse main sur l'un de ses seins en passant en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Il le palpa et le pressa, encore et encore, lui arrachant des gémissements que sa bouche étouffait.

Bulma amena ses bras autour de la nuque du saiyan, laissant ses doigts agripper sa peau et ses cheveux de jais. Il en profita pour les redresser tous deux, passant sa deuxième main sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme pour le lui enlever. A peine le bout de tissu les eut-ils séparés qu'elle revint vers sa bouche, suçotant avec gourmandise les lèvres du saiyan.

Ce traitement lui arracha un grognement et il s'évertua à la débarrasser de son soutien-gorge.

Cette saleté d'invention humaine lui résista plus que nécessaire, aussi eu-t-il tôt fait de tout simplement le déchirer. Bulma cessa de l'embrasser et poussa un cri indigné. Vegeta lui adressa un sourire supérieur et la fit lever les bras pour la débarrasser de l'inutile bout de tissu. Il la repoussa ensuite sur le lit en lui tenant les épaules, s'arrêtant un instant pour observer la terrienne. Elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne, peu satisfaite de la pause soudaine du saiyan. Sans succès.

Il sourit en voyant ses fins cheveux indisciplinés, son regard de braise, ses seins qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration et ses tétons durcis.

Tout était sien.

Bulma gémit de plaisir en sentant la bouche du saiyan se poser sur l'un de ses seins et sa langue commencer à en lécher le téton. Les bras de la jeune femme voulurent aller à la rencontre de la tête du saiyan, mais il les immobilisait toujours. Alors, ce furent ses jambes qui l'enserrèrent. Vegeta émit une sorte de ronronnement en continuant de suçoter ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'était doux, chaud. Exquis.

Elle essayait à présent de diriger souplement ses jambes vers l'armure du saiyan, comme si elle pouvait l'en débarrasser avec ses pieds. Il sourit tout contre sa poitrine et abandonna le sein dont il s'occupait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Bulma poussa un râle mécontent mais changea rapidement d'avis en voyant qu'il la lâchait pour enlever ce qu'il portait. L'armure étrangement souple vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout comme les bottes du saiyan et les chaussures de la jeune femme.

Il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec sa combinaison lorsque Bulma se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules désormais nues. Elle lui sourit en se mordillant les lèvres, attisant sa curiosité. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts sous la combinaison, l'écartant de la peau de Vegeta tout lui mordillant la mâchoire dans une imitation de ce qu'il lui avait fait précédemment.

Il ricana et se laissa faire, facilitant tout de même au mieux la tâche de la terrienne. A mesure qu'elle le débarrassait de sa combinaison moulante, elle dirigeait sa tête sur la peau nouvellement exposée du saiyan, l'embrassant et la mordillant comme si il était une goûteuse friandise. Il la laissait tranquillement poursuivre son manège lorsque les mains curieuses de Bulma trouvèrent sa queue de singe. Elles s'activèrent autour, l'extrayant de la combinaison en caressant sa fourrure dans un long geste ininterrompu.

Le corps entier de Vegeta se tendit sous la sensation. La queue des saiyans était une zone sensible, qu'importe le domaine concerné. Bulma souri de sa réaction et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tout autour de la queue du saiyan, passant sa tête sur le côté pour observer la vie propre de cet appendice. Ce dernier bougeait dans tous les sens, s'enroulant par moment autour de son poignet pour immédiatement se retirer. Vegeta émit un râle de plaisir et empoigna les épaules de la terrienne pour la rallonger sous lui.

Fini les jeux. Fini l'attente.

Il termina rapidement de retirer sa combinaison et s'attaqua au pantalon de Bulma, sans oublier ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'elle vit son sexe dressé vers elle, la jeune femme participa activement au déshabillement. Les mains de Vegeta tirèrent son pantalon sur ses jambes, tandis que ses dents agrippaient sa culotte et lui faisait suivre le même chemin. De la cyprine colla au tissu de dernière. Vegeta donna un rapide coup de langue sur l'intimité de Bulma tandis qu'il remontait vers le visage de cette dernière, découvrant avec délectation le goût le plus intime que puisse lui offrir la terrienne. Il en aurait bien dégusté plus, mais il avait un besoin encore plus vital à assouvir.

Il se positionna à l'entrée du sexe de Bulma tout en l'embrassant. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle, laissant échapper un râle rauque. La jeune femme en revanche ressenti de la douleur. Cela faisait _très_ longtemps. Elle grimaça tout contre son visage, tandis qu'il plaçait un bras dans son dos musclé pour ramener les jambes de la terrienne autour lui. S'appuyant ensuite sur ses coudes, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en débutant ses va-et-vient.

La douleur que ressentait la jeune femme s'évapora rapidement et elle serra le saiyan contre elle en utilisant ses mains et ses jambes déjà en place. Les cris et soupirs qui émanèrent d'elle amenèrent Vegeta à accélérer le rythme.

Au bout d'un moment, il voulut se redresser pour changer de position, mais elle s'accrocha à lui avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, se redressant également par la même occasion. Il grogna mais elle détourna rapidement son attention en prenant appui sur lui et en exécutant elle-même de lents mais profonds va-et-vient allant de haut en bas, tout en laissant l'une de ses mains courir sur son dos musclé, effectuant sur celui-ci des petits cercles paresseux avec ses ongles.

Il suçota ou plutôt _dévora_ la peau de la gorge de Bulma, tandis que sa queue de singe s'enroulait autour d'eux pour les coller toujours plus l'un à l'autre.

Il cala son rythme sur le sien. Lorsqu'elle accéléra, il accéléra également. Bientôt, il poussa tellement souvent des râles contre sa clavicule qu'il fut incapable de continuer à la dévorer. Les doigts de Bulma ne décrivaient plus de lents cercles.

Dans l'intimité de la chambre et l'infinité du lit et des draps, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre de nombreuses fois.

Entre les soupirs, les gémissements, les râles et les cris, jamais aucun d'eux ne prononça le nom de l'autre.

Mais ce furent ensembles qu'ils atteignirent plusieurs fois la jouissance.

* * *

**Voilàààà...**

**Avis à la communauté : c'était mon premier lemon.**

**C'est pour cela que ce chapitre a été très long et m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts et de relectures.**

**Je me doute que certains seront déçus de ce tournant. C'est assez rapide et abrupte, mais que voulez vous... Je voulais faire avancer l'histoire, les deux narcissiques s'étaient assez tournés autour comme ça. Dans un monde de pure logique et de bon sens, je pense Végéta aurait tué Bulma depuis bien longtemps. Et la fiction se serait rapidement terminée XD.**

**J'ai essayé de rendre ce retournement ni mielleux, ni guimauve. Cela s'apparente plus à une bataille psychologique. Avec du sexe XD.**

**Donc voilà, encore désolée pour l'attente, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Après les évènements de la semaine dernière, j'ai eu du mal à écrire pour finir ce chapitre (mes études me forçant à BEAUCOUP me pencher dessus), mais c'est aujourd'hui chose faite. La pluie d'aujourd'hui a eu l'air de me placer dans le bon mode.**

**Voici un chapitre post première nuit / que faire ? / interrogations intérieures comme il en existe plein d'autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quant même ;)**

**J'ai essayé de faire avancer les autres story lines pour le rythmer un peu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les humains dormaient beaucoup. Vegeta pouvait en attester à présent. Ses ébats avec la terrienne avaient duré longtemps et cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de la fatigue à la fin et qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Par contre, concernant l'humaine, cela pouvait presque s'apparenter à une hibernation.

Vegeta passa plusieurs heures assis sur son lit à alterner les phases de méditation et d'entrainement de la perception du ki. Il était hors de question qu'il perde son temps dans cette chambre et il ne voulait pas non plus aller s'entrainer dehors en laissant la terrienne sans surveillance vadrouiller sans limitation dans ses appartements.

Ses troupes se demanderaient sûrement pourquoi il n'était pas dehors à s'entrainer comme il le faisait à cette heure depuis plusieurs semaines, mais qu'importe. Il était le roi. Il ne leur devait rien et ils n'avaient aucunement le droit de le juger.

La terrienne bouge légèrement. Vegeta se forçait depuis plusieurs heures à ne pas la regarder afin d'éviter de se déconcentrer. Elle avait beau être endormie et enveloppée dans des draps, tout en elle lui donnait envie de réitérer ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

Elle bouge de nouveau avec un gémissement endormie en se plaçant sur le dos. Vegeta accepta le fait qu'il lui était désormais impossible de se concentrer sur son entrainement. A quatre pattes, il rejoignit jeune femme et la surplomba pour l'observer. Ses traits étaient détendus, tout comme son corps. Cette humaine dormait dans de véritables positions lascives.

Un sourire carnassier s'installa le visage du saiyan.

La queue de ce dernier vint lentement attraper le drap rouge qui enveloppait Bulma, le descendant lentement le long de son corps blanc, qui se dévoila peu à peu. Sa gorge fragile, ses épaules menues, ses seins voluptueux.

Vegeta avisa les monts rosés qui pointaient vers le ciel, vers _lui_. Il avait faim.

Il en prit un en bouche, redécouvrant avec délice leur douceur et goût de la veille. Cela acheva de réveiller Bulma, qui poussa un grognement endormi mêlant plaisir et incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était sur elle et ce qu'il lui faisait, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de son insatiable appétit.

Sourd à ses mots, il laissa ses doigts errer vers les zones érogènes de la terrienne qu'il avait identifiées la veille. Vegeta fut satisfait de constater que malgré son éveil récent, l'humaine était très réceptive à cette stimulation matinale.

Il la prit contre lui et se leva, laissant les jambes de la terrienne lui enserrer le dos dans un pur réflexe. Il l'emmena dans sa salle de bain tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, frottant son intimité contre le sienne.

Ils auraient tout deux beaucoup à réfléchir dans les heures, si ce n'est les jours suivants. Il pouvait bien leur accorder un léger délai.

* * *

A l'autre bout du palais, un hurlement retenti. Il était de ce genre de cri qui atteste d'une profonde souffrance et déchire les cœurs.

Une humaine aux longs cheveux roux agrippait le torse d'un homme mort. Le terrien était grossièrement affalé contre un mur, les yeux vides et grands ouverts. Quatre plaies ensanglantées lui déchiraient l'abdomen. Le sang qui l'entourait avait à peine commencé à sécher.

Les humains formaient un demi-cercle autour de leur semblable décédé et de sa compagne anéantie. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient également en larmes tandis que d'autres chassaient les plus jeunes de la scène morbide.

Plusieurs saiyans arrivèrent rapidement, alertés par le vacarme. Ils écartèrent les humains du passage et constatèrent la raison du désordre.

\- Putain, quel bordel. Il y a du sang partout, grogna Nappa.

\- Qu'est ce qui l'a tué à ton avis ? lui demanda Radditz en enlevant l'un de ses gants pour tâter de la fraicheur du sang au sol.

Le second du roi fit de même avec ses propres gants et chassa l'humaine qui s'accrochait désespérément au cadavre pour pouvoir mieux observer le corps. La terrienne voulu revenir, mais plusieurs de ses compatriotes la retinrent, craignant pour sa vie. Nappa arracha le haut de l'humain et plongea ses doigts dans les plaies.

\- Ça a été fait par un couteau. Sans doute de cuisine. C'est entré profondément.

La plainte de l'humaine rousse s'intensifia. Nappa lécha ses doigts pour les nettoyer et cracha le contenu de sa bouche en se redressant.

\- Qui que ce soit, il aurait au moins pu faire un travail plus propre, râla le saiyan moustachu. Le marbre est totalement salopé.

Radditz et Jinsokuna approuvèrent en vérifiant si le sang à terre n'avait pas salit leurs bottes.

\- Débarrassez nous de ce corps ! aboya Nappa aux esclaves humains. Et gare à vous si vous faites de nouvelles tâches de sangs sur les murs. Je veux que ce couloir soit nettoyé d'ici ce midi !

Il partit, suivit par les autres saiyans. Kiui jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Miria était retournée contre le corps de son ancien amant et lui caressait les cheveux sans cesser de pleurer.

Le jeune saiyan doutait que quelqu'un le pleure un jour avec cette intensité. Mais c'était bien pour remédier un minimum à cette réalité qu'il avait coincé l'humain au détour d'un couloir désert et qu'il l'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises.

Le couteau rendait ardu l'identification du tueur, bien qu'aucune enquête ne serait de toute façon menée. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être l'arme d'un humain ou d'un saiyan. Et Kiui avait fait à sorte de toucher le moins possible l'humain afin de ne pas lui transmettre son odeur.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'identifie.

Que Kiui tue un terrien n'avait aucune importance en soi du point de vue des autres saiyans. Nappa en tuait pour s'amuser quasiment chaque semaine. Aucun saiyan n'aurait jamais à se justifier pour un geste de ce genre.

Mais Kiui ne voulait absolument pas que Miria sache ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne comprendrait pas son geste.

Tuer un rival pour posséder une femelle était une pratique courante du temps de Vegetasai. L'inverse s'était également produit. Parfois, l'être convoité ne supportait pas la mort du proche et se révoltait contre son bourreau en le combattant, l'un des deux se tuant dans le processus. Mais la plupart du temps, le fort obtenait le faible qu'il convoitait, l'être en question se soumettant d'instinct à l'entité supérieure.

Le fort attirait son prochain.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi avec les terriens. Le pouvoir semblait certes avoir un effet aphrodisiaque et magnétique sur certains. Cependant, ils demeuraient des créatures sensibles, bien plus que les saiyans. L'amour chez eux ressemblait à une dépendance malsaine pour la plupart des guerriers de l'espace, une tare qui rendait les humains faibles et prévisibles.

Et Kiui avait bien compris que Miria était dans ce cas de figure.

Elle était attachée à son compagnon de façon _humaine_. Savoir qu'il avait tué son terrien n'allait pas flatter l'égo de la jeune femme, bien au contraire. Si elle l'apprenait, il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Il s'était débarrassé d'un rival comme le ferait un saiyan. Mais maintenant, il devait cacher honteusement son acte comme le ferait un humain.

Dans ce cas, autant laisser le moins de traces et de preuves possibles.

Pour l'heure, il devait laisser les choses se tasser et permettre à Miria d'entamer son deuil. Mais bientôt, il concrétiserait ce pourquoi il avait tué cet humain.

* * *

Gladys n'était clairement pas heureuse de voir le docteur Gero. Ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement l'air enchanté non plus.

\- Vous êtes mademoiselle Constantine, c'est cela ?

\- Oui docteur Gero.

Hors de question qu'elle rajoute « enchantée » et qu'elle lui serre la main. Elle voulait bien mentir concernant certains sujets, mais il y avait des limites.

Derrière la jeune femme se trouvaient trois scientifiques que Czisco avait réussi à convaincre de travailler avec Gero. Aucun n'avait l'air spécialement emballé par cette perspective, mais ils étaient ici pour assurer à l'humanité un véritable futur. Chacun remplirait sa part du contrat.

Gero attendait d'ailleurs que Gladys Constantine honore la sienne.

\- Vous voulez bien ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant la carte magnétique qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Gladys ne dit rien et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire qu'elle avait longuement fréquenté en compagnie de Bulma ces dernières années. Cela la tuait de voir ce lieu de création et de souvenirs être intégralement vidé et reformaté pour accueillir les délires d'un fou répugnant.

Les tables pleines de caisses à outils avaient laissées place à des tables de dissection. L'espace réservé à Bunny était maintenant occupé par plusieurs cuves vides. Les tournevis et fers à souder avaient été remplacés par des scies et des seringues.

Gladys serra les poings. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire dans le sentimentalisme. Gero ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Les autres scientifiques étaient occupés à vérifier leurs instruments ainsi qu'à relire certaines notes du chef du projet.

On sonna à l'interphone. La jeune femme ouvrit sans demander qui c'était. Elle savait qui était censé arriver. Quatre personnes entrèrent dans le laboratoire, poussant des chariots sur lesquels gisaient des sacs mortuaires.

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela Gero en tendant la main vers la livraison.

Gladys s'interposa en plaçant un bras devant lui, lui signifiant clairement de s'arrêter. Il la regarda avec mépris, sa moustache agitée de tics, mais il n'insista pas.

C'était peu mature de tant prendre à cœur son rôle de gardienne des moeurs et de débuter ainsi sa relation avec Gero, mais Gladys voulait bien lui signifier qu'elle l'avait à l'œil et que tout en passait par elle dans ce laboratoire. Ce fut elle qui contrôla les identités des personnes dont les cadavres étaient offerts à Gero. Ce fut elle qui contrôla chaque flacon de sang congelé de saiyan que la morgue leur apportait.

Tout était en règle. Rien n'était en trop, rien ne manquait.

Gladys donna son accord aux scientifiques pour qu'ils se mettent à la tâche. Gero lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et commença à expliquer à ses nouveaux assistants ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Les prochaines semaines seraient longues.

* * *

Bulma regardait fixement le plafond. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Après la _séance_ dans la douche, Vegeta l'avait abandonnée toute seule dans la chambre, effectuant juste un passage éclair à la mi-journée pour lui apporter un bol de nouille. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Rien.

La jeune femme avait remis ses habits de la veille, se lamentant au passage sur la mort de son soutien-gorge, et se laissait depuis tranquillement flotter sur le lit de leurs folies. Vegeta l'avait enfermé dans la chambre en emmenant avec lui quelques affaires telles que des communicateurs ou dossiers confidentiels.

Bulma avait entendu toute la journée des personnes s'activer dans le reste de l'appartement, de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. C'était difficile à croire, mais il semblerait que Vegeta soit en train de faire réaménager son intérieur, à forte probabilité pour elle.

Bloquée dans cette immense chambre confortable, Bulma n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Alors elle réfléchissait.

Elle pensait à ce qui c'était passé la veille. A ce que cela impliquait, à la fois pour elle mais aussi pour tous les humains qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance.

La chef de la Résistance Bulma Brief avait couché avec Vegeta le roi des saiyans. Et elle n'était pas restée passive durant cette activité.

Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait. Certes, elle avait profitée de la situation pour arracher une promesse à Vegeta qui pourrait sauver de nombreuses vies, mais cela n'enlevait rien au plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti entre les bras du saiyan et à la passion qu'elle lui avait retourné.

Sa fierté personnelle en avait également pris un coup. Il lui avait donné la possibilité de faire marche arrière à un moment. Elle aurait pu lui dire non. Bulma aurait pu lui dire d'aller au diable et de la lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que cela c'était passé. Elle avait cédé. Elle avait choisi de se donner à lui. Et elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit qu'exiger quelque chose de la part de Vegeta en échange de son _abandon_ dans ses bras ressemblait à de la prostitution. Elle aurait voulu trouver un autre terme pour définir ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Bulma était d'ailleurs sûre que la fierté du saiyan avait elle aussi dû être blessée dans le processus. Le roi de la race des guerriers, obligé de faire une concession pour obtenir une femme… Nul doute que son petit manuel du « parfait saiyan » ne contenait aucun chapitre à ce sujet.

Bulma roula de nouveau sur l'immense lit. La nuit dernière n'avait été que plaisir et jouissance. Sans être doux au lit, Vegeta n'était pas non plus violent ou sadique. Il était dans un style plus affamé et naturel, presque animal. Et surtout possessif. Le saiyan ne l'avait certes pas enlacé à la fin de leurs ébats afin de passer la nuit tout contre elle, mais il n'avait pas été avare d'empoignades durant les ébats en question.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus aurait préféré qu'il soit violent. Qu'il soit un pitoyable amant, ou même un pauvre type uniquement concerné par son propre plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était doué. Il lui avait fait ressentir et expérimenter des choses inédites. Et Bulma se retrouvait à se flageller elle-même d'avoir autant crié et jouie quelques heures plus tôt entre les bras de son _ennemi_.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi tout cela allait les mener. Cela dépendrait sûrement de l'évolution des évènements du côté de Vegeta. Il se lasserait un jour d'elle et tout s'arrêterait, dans le sang ou non. Bulma avait décidé quand cela commençait en donnant son accord. Ce serait Vegeta qui déciderait quand tout finirait. Qu'elle ait eu accès à son lit n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle était son petit oiseau en cage. Se refuser à lui à partir de maintenant, ce serait encourir le risque de voir de nombreuses personnes payer pour ce refus.

Cependant, Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une occasion inouïe se présentait à elle. La jeune femme avait eu un incroyable pouvoir sur Vegeta la nuit passée et elle en avait profité. Bien que persuadée qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait jamais, Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait une carte à jouer avec sa situation actuelle. Elle pouvait acheter du temps à Goku, Gohan et Krilin. Si Vegeta était avec elle, il n'entrainait plus ses troupes. S'il pensait à elle, il ne cherchait pas à localiser la Résistance. Même si ce n'était qu'une heure par jour, c'était toujours cela de gagné.

Des flashs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle poussa un soupir las. La jeune femme pouvait comploter autant qu'elle voulait pour tenter de se redonner bonne conscience, cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle avait expérimenté un nombre important d'orgasmes grâce à Vegeta et qu'une partie d'elle-même n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer.

Pathétique. Bulma aurait souhaité remonter quinze années en arrière, à l'époque où tout était facile et qu'aucun homme n'était encore entré dans sa vie.

Exceptionnellement, le fait de se faire enfermer toute la journée, bien que dans une pièce différente de d'habitude, ne la dérangea pas. Bulma ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne voulait pas soutenir le regard moqueur de Kiui, qui avait sans doute déjà tout deviné étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu lui amener à manger aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas que Nappa la renifle avec excitation pour détecter la moindre trace de l'odeur de son roi sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un humain la voit en train de sortir de la chambre du suzerain des saiyans.

Et ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, c'est que la Résistance l'apprenne. Le Conseil. Peterson. Frederick. Gladys. Lunch. Krilin. Gohan. Goku. Et si sa mère s'était réveillée et qu'elle l'apprenait ? Mais rien ne servait d'être naïve… Evidemment que cela se saurait. Les saiyans en parleraient entre eux, s'imaginant les ébats entre elle et Vegeta, la bave aux lèvres. Les serviteurs humains faisant le ménage dans les appartements du roi des saiyans le sauraient et feraient circuler l'information à force de murmures et de chuchotements. Et finalement, l'information remonterait jusqu'à la Résistance et arriverait jusqu'aux oreilles de ses amis.

L'Histoire ne retenait généralement pas les raisons qui ont poussés des personnes à commettre certains actes. Elle transmettait simplement la mémoire des faits. Et le fait était que Bulma Brief entretenait une relation sexuelle avec le saiyan Vegeta.

Glorieux héritage.

* * *

Le roi des saiyans ne réapparu que tard le soir. Il se présenta en sueur, l'armure poussiéreuse et les gants maculés de sang, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il revenait sans doute de l'entrainement. Il avait dans les mains un plateau avec de la nourriture et un verre au contenu opaque. Il posa le plateau et lui tendit le verre.

\- Bois. C'est du lait de lune, lui ordonna-t-il en regardant son ventre.

Bulma s'exécuta, reconnaissante. L'idée qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte et qu'elle rejoigne la Chambre de Reproduction lui avait bien effleuré l'esprit durant sa journée en solitaire. Que Vegeta lui procure de lui-même un moyen de contraception facilitait les choses et lui épargnait de devoir formuler ce type de demande, si besoin renforcé par du chantage. Elle se serait tué plutôt que de tomber enceinte et de se retrouver droguée et attachée aux côtés d'Indra et de Laëti.

La jeune femme bu le contenu du verre en entier, sans gâcher une seule goutte. A présent, elle pouvait se considérer elle-même comme une concubine. Les saiyans qui ne voulaient pas perdre les femmes avec lesquelles ils appréciaient coucher les empêchaient de tomber enceinte. Leur roi agissait exactement pareil en cet instant précis. Bulma espérait juste qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à rejoindre le harem du palais. Elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver au milieu de ses compatriotes dénudées et de subir leurs regards et leurs questions.

Il prit une douche tandis qu'elle mangeait le repas qu'il lui avait apporté. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers elle, nu et sommairement essuyé. Bulma rie en le voyant ainsi, tellement transparent quant à ses intentions.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaitre. Tu pourrais au moins te sécher convenablement.

Il combla la distance entre eux et la souleva sous les cuisses pour l'emmener vers le milieu du lit. Elle poussa un cri de rejet en sentant la peau mouillée du saiyan contre elle.

\- Je suis le roi de la puissante race saiyan _femme_, lui répondit-il en s'attaquant à son T-shirt, satisfait de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- « Femme » ? réagit Bulma avec une moue interrogative. C'est nouveau ça. Je ne suis plus juste « terrienne » ou « oiseau » ?

\- Il me semble que tu m'as bien prouvé hier que tu étais une vraie femme, déclara avec malice Vegeta en délaissant son T-shirt pour lui flatter la croupe.

\- Devrais-je te trouver un nouveau surnom également ? répliqua une Bulma désabusée. « Homme » peut-être ? Ou tu préfères « saiyan » ? Tout mais pas « roi ».

Il la renversa soudainement sur le ventre et lui souleva le bassin, laissant l'une de ses mains frotter son entrejambe à travers son jean. Elle se tendit sous cette caresse en agrippant le drap du lit. Sans interrompre son action, Vegeta se pencha vers la tête bleue de Bulma.

\- Commence donc d'abord par soupirer et crier mon nom _femme_, lui murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui adresser un sourire de défi. Vegeta le lui rendit.

La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

**Chapitre achevé avec une tisane bien chaude à mes cotés, fiou...**

**J'entend bien que certains ne seront pas d'accord avec la façon dont se déroulent les évènements, mais j'ai voulu éviter le plus possible la voie du mélodrame pour ce chapitre. A mon sens, Bulma a toujours été quelqu'un qui avance sans trop regarder en arrière et à trop analyser une action à un évènement T pour la regretter ou ne pas l'assumer plus tard.**

**Mais bon, après, les gouts et les couleurs... ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une appréciation ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Je sais, ça fait super longtemps, et j'en suis désolée...**

**Mon excuse a été vue et revue : mon ordi a planté.**

**Le beau plantage bien chiant qui force à réinitialiser complètement l'ami de notre créativité et donc, à perdre nos données.**

**J'ai, entre autre, perdue plusieurs dizaines de pages de "Ma Terre".**

**Je vais donc m'activer pour réécrire ce que j'ai perdue.**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nappa attendait son roi depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque ce dernier daigna enfin l'honorer de sa présence, portant simplement sa combinaison en élasthanne.

Il sentait la sueur et le sexe. Mais surtout, Nappa pouvait sentir l'odeur de la terrienne aux cheveux bleus émaner de lui, comme si c'était son odeur corporelle propre. Quelques images fantaisistes parvinrent au cerveau du moustachu et il étouffa un ricanement.

Vegeta fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de se diriger vers le balcon. Il n'aimait pas voir Nappa renifler l'air en direction de sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des nouvelles du camp N-02. L'une des concubines humaines de Kikudjisha est enceinte. Il nous l'envoi dès demain. Juste le temps d'en profiter une dernière fois, acheva-t-il avec un sourire gourmand.

\- Bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous en envoi une.

\- C'est la septième. Aucun de ses rejetons n'a encore survécu. Le pauvre gars s'affole de ne pas encore avoir de chiard. Il a peur de prendre du retard.

Vegeta n'ajouta rien et observa le lever de soleil au loin. A cet instant précis de la journée, les rayons rouges de l'astre lui rappelaient le ciel de Vegetasai. Il se remémorait alors tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais alors que ce même ciel devenait bleu, il constatait ce qu'il avait accompli pour son peuple en perdition et ce qu'il avait gagné.

Nappa aussi aimait regarder le paysage à l'horizon. Mais il y avait autre chose dont il avait encore plus envie.

\- Alors Vegeta, la terrienne ? Elle est comment au lit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton graveleux. Elle doit être sacrément douée pour te retenir si régulièrement éloigné de l'entrainement. Il faut que tu me dises comment tu as réussi ce tour de force.

Nappa avait toujours été proche de Vegeta. Lorsque les hommes de Freezer avaient la main mise sur le vaisseau saiyan et ses occupants, c'est lui qui avait obéit à la dernière directive de l'ancien suzerain et protégé au mieux l'enfant-roi des maltraitances. Il l'avait entrainé et procuré la nourriture digne son rang, quitte à priver de sa portion quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait de la culture saiyan et des rites de passages de leur espèce. Plusieurs saiyans l'avaient soutenu dans cette tâche, mais c'était bien _lui_ qui avait joué le rôle père, ou à la limite de frère de substitution, et formé Vegeta à son futur rôle. Ce dernier l'avait récompensé en le nommant second. Tous deux avaient développés et conservés une certaine proximité.

En privé, Nappa pouvait tutoyer son roi. Ensembles, ils discutaient de choses que Vegeta ne voulait partager avec personne d'autre. Quelques saiyans bénéficiaient eux aussi d'un certain lien avec leur roi, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il entretenait avec Nappa. Et le moustachu comptait bien tout faire pour que cela reste ainsi.

Poser des questions à Vegeta quant aux performances sexuelles de Bulma Brief semblait logique. Ils avaient déjà tous deux parlé de nombreuses fois de leurs petites sauteries avec des terriens et terriennes. Vegeta n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi expansif que Nappa à ce sujet, mais il finissait toujours par lâcher quelque chose.

Pas cette fois.

Et Nappa ne vit rien venir.

Vegeta lui administra un formidable coup de poing dans l'estomac tout en lui tenant une épaule pour éviter qu'il soit projeté au loin. Le saiyan se plia en deux, la douleur l'empêchant de respirer. Il voulut se redresser pour regarder Vegeta de ses yeux exorbités, mais son roi lui attrapa le visage et les fit tomber du balcon. Leur impact au sol fut sonore et provoqua quelques fêlures sur le marbre, Nappa encaissant tout le choc sur le ventre.

L'une des mains du roi serra la nuque de son second, tandis que l'un de ses pieds appuyait douloureusement sur son dos, entre ses omoplates. De la bile sorti de la bouche de Nappa, encore sous l'effet du coup précédent. Malgré tout, il tenta de balbutier quelque chose.

\- Vegeta…

\- Tais-toi.

Le pied du saiyan s'enfonça encore plus dans le dos de son compatriote, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Vegeta le redressa et le plaqua contre le mur d'une seule main, s'assurant que son visage surplombe celui de son second.

\- Elle dort toujours. Si elle se réveille par ta faute, tu meurs.

Nappa n'osait plus le regarder. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, comme un instinct de survie. L'aura de son roi n'avait rien d'explosive. Elle était au contraire froidement maitrisée, tout comme le ton de sa voix. Nappa avait peur. Il avait toujours craint son jeune roi. Mais ce qui se passait à cet instant précis était d'un tout autre niveau.

\- Je ne le dirais qu'à toi Nappa. Et ce sera la première et la dernière fois. Charge-toi de faire passer le message aux autres. Personne ne me posera des questions sur ce qui ce passe entre la terrienne et moi. Personne n'ira l'embêter. Personne ne fantasmera sur ce qui _m'appartient_. Si j'entends quiconque en parler, vois quelqu'un l'observer ou détecte une personne en train d'espionner nos auras, je le tue. Et toi dans la foulée.

Nappa ne dit rien, mais acquiesça avec la tête pour lui donner sa parole. Satisfait, Vegeta le lâcha, laissant son second s'affaler contre le mur en toussant. Le roi s'éleva dans les airs pour regagner ses appartements. Il devait prendre une douche avant d'aller s'entrainer.

Nappa resta quelques minutes à terre en reprenant son souffle. Il voulait laisser la douleur se calmer et passer ses nerfs sur une cible facile. Le premier humain qui passait devant lui était mort.

* * *

Kiui poussa la porte des appartements de son roi, tenant d'un geste expert le plateau qu'il avait en main. Son rôle vis-à-vis de Bulma Brief était toujours le même. Il le remplissait simplement dans un lieu différent.

Elle était assise devant l'immense table à manger, seule. Sa mine soucieuse et le fait qu'elle se grignote les ongles laissèrent Kiui penser que ce qu'elle faisait depuis quelques jours avec son roi la rongeait. La terrienne n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

Kiui aurait voulu l'asticoter. Lui rappeler qu'il avait senti l'histoire venir et qu'elle avait eu tort en lui disant que ce qu'il pensait était inconcevable. Il aurait aussi voulu lui poser quelques questions.

Miria était en deuil depuis près de quatre jours maintenant. Et l'adolescent n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec elle. L'humaine continuait bien sûr d'effectuer son travail au sein du palais, sous peine de se faire tuer. Mais elle semblait avoir perdu toute volonté de vivre. Elle errait, les yeux éteints et rougis, passant d'une tâche à une autre. Kiui n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle. Il ne voyait pas comment l'aborder de façon naturelle sans l'inquiéter et la faire fuir, ou même éveiller ses soupçons. Miria semblait être devenue intouchable subitement, comme une statue de sel qui se briserait irrémédiablement si il faisait un geste de travers.

Il la voulait toujours. Il voulait ce qu'elle avait donné à cet humain qu'il avait tué.

Et pour cela, il voulait demander à Bulma Brief comment sa Majesté Vegeta s'y était prise pour la conquérir. Mais la mise en garde de Nappa l'en empêchait. Les marques autour du cou du second avaient été un bien plus convaincant avertissement que ses dires. Si Kiui posait une seule question à la terrienne à propos de ce qu'il se passait avec son roi, il encourait la peine de mort.

Elle grimaça comme à chaque fois en voyant les traces de coups sur le corps de l'adolescent et entama son repas avec entrain. Ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour avec Vegeta était un sport à part entière et malgré la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, elle était affamée.

Kiui aurait pu partir. Sa tâche était accomplie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta immobile à fixer la terrienne, aux prises avec un réel dilemme.

Bulma fini d'avaler une bouchée de purée et le regarda à son tour, étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé. L'adolescent à côté d'elle ne la reniflait pas, ni ne la fixait avec un regard lubrique ou un sourire supérieur. Elle pouvait distinguer une moue gênée sur son visage ainsi qu'une question dans son regard. Ce macaque boutonneux l'empêchait de profiter de son repas à l'observer ainsi.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fini-t-elle par lui dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

C'était dit sur un ton méchant et impatient, mais Bulma ne le pensait pas réellement. Elle habitait peut-être dans les appartements de Vegeta à présent, mais elle restait tout aussi isolée du monde extérieur que du temps de son cagibi. La jeune femme voulait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait tendance à se cacher de ses compatriotes lorsque ceux-ci venaient faire le ménage dans les quartiers du roi des saiyans. Elle avait apprécié de lire de la gratitude sur leurs visages l'autre jour. Elle ne voulait pas y lire le mépris à présent. Par conséquent, Kiui et Vegeta étaient pour ainsi dire ses seuls éléments de sociabilisation.

Kiui ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à un moyen de contourner la mise en garde de son roi pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. La formulation qu'il trouva ne le rendit pas fier.

\- Qu'est-ce que les humaines apprécient ?

Bulma arrêta de mâcher son steak haché, observant le jeune saiyan, perplexe quant au sens de sa question. Kiui avala sa salive et essaya de reformuler ses propos.

\- Qu'est-ce que les humaines aiment recevoir d'un homme ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle avala rapidement le reste de sa bouché avant de parler.

\- Ne me dis pas que Vegeta compte m'offrir un _cadeau_ ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! s'offusqua Kiui. C'est absurde ! Sa Majesté ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela !

La terrienne eu l'air infiniment soulagée. C'était bien la première fois que l'adolescent voyait quelqu'un être soulagé à l'idée de ne pas recevoir un présent.

\- Si ce n'est pas pour moi, de qui parlons-nous alors ? lui demanda Bulma en repoussant son plateau, prudente quant au futur de son repas.

Le saiyan rougit. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira de surprise et d'amusement.

\- Non… Ne me dis pas que tu poses cette question pour _toi _?

Il ne lui répondit rien, mais son expression parlait d'elle-même.

\- Le jeune et fier _saiyan_a quelqu'un en vue et me demande des conseils ! s'exclama une Bulma hilare. C'est la meilleure celle-là !

\- Je ne laisserais personne se moquer de moi, grogna Kiui en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Bulma lui courut après. Cette discussion était distrayante et elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du primate. A quel moment était-il donc devenu soucieux de plaire à une humaine ?

\- Je ne me moquerais pas de toi, je te le jure ! Tu m'as juste prise de court. S'il te plait, reste. Je vais répondre à tes questions.

L'air de Kiui était plus « saiyan » que jamais lorsqu'il la regarda, mais il consenti à faire demi-tour et à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle lui montrait.

\- On dit que tu poses une question et j'en pose une en retour, essaya de décréter Bulma.

L'adolescent eu un rictus de colère et se retint de copieusement l'insulter. Comprenant que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à employer, la jeune femme leva légèrement les bras en signe de paix.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Pas de question de mon côté. Mais si tu veux que je remplisse correctement mon rôle de conseillère, je vais avoir besoin d'une vue d'ensemble de ton problème.

Le regard de l'adolescent lui indiqua clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Bulma capitula.

\- Très bien, pose tes questions, lui dit-elle en soupirant. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Si je veux qu'une humaine que je convoite n'ait pas peur de moi, comment je fais ?

\- Alors déjà, tu enlèves le verbe « convoiter » de ton vocabulaire. Nous les femmes ne pas des pièces de viandes que vous vous disputer sur un buffet, qu'importe ce qu'en disent tes semblables.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Cette humaine s'attardait sur des détails insignifiants et contournait sa question.

\- Deuxièmement, est ce que tu as réellement l'outrecuidance de penser que tu trouveras sur Terre quelqu'un qui soit totalement libéré de la peur en te voyant, même après lui avoir montré tes… euh… _meilleures facettes_?

\- Depuis quand tu as peur de moi et du roi ?

\- Je… ne suis pas quelqu'un à prendre en exemple. Mon cas est unique.

Quelle terrienne narcissique.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je dois donner à une terrienne pour qu'elle cesse de me craindre ?

\- Tu nous prends pour des animaux qu'on apprivoise avec des friandises ou…

Kiui se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le balcon. Il y eu un léger bruit de collision, ainsi qu'un couinement de douleur. Le saiyan réapparu en trainant derrière lui le jeune Zukkini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? le sermonna Kiui. Depuis quand on entre comme ça sans prévenir dans les appartements de son roi ?

\- Sa Majesté m'a expressément demandé de revenir au palais, lui répondit son cadet en essayant de se dégager. J'ai cru que tu étais lui.

\- Tu confonds mon aura avec celle de ton roi _espèce d'avorton_ ? s'étrangla l'adolescent. Je doute que ta place soit à mes côtés durant l'entrainement dont nous fait bénéficier sa Majesté.

\- Je n'ai détecté son ki nulle part et puisqu'un saiyan puissant était dans ses appartement je…

L'enfant s'interrompit, reniflant soudainement l'air. Son regard se posa sur Bulma.

\- Pourquoi l'odeur de sa Majesté est-elle _partout_ sur…

Kiui le bâillonna avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, ouvrant ses sens au maximum pour détecter si quelqu'un était dans le coin et avait pu les entendre.

\- La ferme _crétin_ ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Bulma se marra en buvant de l'eau. Vegeta ne lui avait rien dit de concret, laissant juste trainer quelques bouts de phrases éparses, mais elle comprenait à présent qu'il avait dû œuvrer pour que les saiyans ne viennent pas lui poser des questions à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles. Le jeune Zukkini n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été mis au courant.

Le gamin se débattit avec force et Bulma senti que la situation risquait de dégénérer. Autant calmer le jeu.

\- Kiui fait ça pour te sauver la vie Zukkini. Vegeta et moi entretenons… quelque chose et il a formellement interdit à quiconque d'en parler, si j'ai bien compris.

Elle refusait toujours d'employer le mot « relation » à haute voix, qu'importe que tout cela soit uniquement sexuel. Bulma n'était pas prête à reconnaitre quoi que ce soit concernant son cas et celui de Vegeta.

Zukkini cessa de se débattre et Kiui le lâcha. L'enfant regarda avec mépris son ainé et se permis une dernière folie.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est bizarre.

Kiui se retint de frapper le gamin. Ce dernier le regardait comme si c'était un jeu, comme si lui, le cadet, avait des burnes contrairement à son ainé en osant dire quelque chose de dangereux.

Bulma observait les deux jeunes en train de se fusiller du regard, la tête appuyée sur une main. L'un d'eux l'avait torturé et l'autre n'avait rien d'un enfant de cœur. Mais en les voyants ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux disputes débiles qu'elle et son ancien groupe avaient eues durant leur jeunesse. Les quiproquos, la compétition, les frayeurs, les disputes, la complicité et les éclats de rires. Les saiyans qu'elle avait devant elle étaient jeunes. Leurs questions et interrogations, celles d'aujourd'hui comme celles datant de plusieurs semaines, reflétaient les différences qui les séparaient de leurs ainés. Soi leur vie sur Terre les avait empêchés de devenir comme leurs anciens, soi ils n'étaient pas encore formatés comme eux. Mais ce qui comptait, c'est que Bulma n'avait pas devant elle des Nappa ou Jinsokuna junior.

Kiui voulait à présent plaire à une humaine et Zukkini… ne lui avait jamais rien fait et restait un enfant, saiyan ou non.

\- Cessez de vous disputer les garçons. Je suis dans un bon jour et je vais répondre aux questions que vous me poserez. Cela pourrait ne jamais se reproduire.

Zukkini ne comprit rien à la situation, mais alla s'installer à côté de Bulma pour prendre le donuts au sucre qu'elle tendait vers lui. Kiui n'était en revanche pas d'accord avec ce retournement de situation.

\- Ce dont je parlais avec toi n'avait pas pour vocation d'être partagé, surtout pas avec ce morveux. Dis-lui de partir.

Le morveux en question lui lança un regard mauvais, mais son attention fut détournée par le deuxième donuts que Bulma Brief lui tendait. C'était son dernier. Il fallait que la dispute cesse.

\- J'ai autant de choses à lui dire qu'à toi. Je crois avoir cerné ta situation et si tu veux des réponses, tu vas devoir accepter qu'il reste.

Bulma sentait qu'elle pouvait faire _quelque chose_ avec ces deux-là. Elle n'en ferait jamais des alliés de la Terre, mais si elle pouvait leur ouvrir les yeux concernant certains faits, il y avait une chance qu'ils évoluent dans le bon sens. Dans _son_ sens.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais été sûre de remporter cette guerre. Maintenant qu'elle était prisonnière des saiyans et qu'ils pouvaient lire l'aura des êtres vivants, elle était de moins en moins confiante quant aux chances terriennes. Elle ne perdait pas espoir bien sûr, mais Bulma était de ce genre de femme ayant toujours des plans B, C, D, E et toutes les autres lettres de l'alphabet, si ce n'est plus.

Kiui et Zukkini représentaient la future génération saiyan. Selon toute probabilité, ils se trouveraient des « compagnes » ou « compagnons » humains, voir même métis dans le cas de Zukkini. Si le monde devait évoluer dans le sens que prévoyaient Stu, Anya et les autres, à savoir la fusion complète des deux races, autant essayer d'améliorer le plus tôt possible la condition humaine. Il existait déjà des saiyans attachés à des humains. Peut-être ces deux jeunes pourraient-ils aller _plus loin_.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils comprennent certaines choses. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même aller prêcher sa bonne parole auprès d'autres babouins pas trop fermés d'esprit.

\- Kiui, tu m'as demandé quoi faire pour qu'une humaine n'ai plus peur de toi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'une terrienne te regarde pour ce que tu es et oublie la terreur que lui inspire le saiyan en toi ?

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle avait capté son attention.

\- C'est possible ? intervint Zukkini, intéressé par le sujet. On peut faire en sorte que les humains nous apprécient sincèrement ?

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, le regardant avec étonnement. La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était précise et sentait _le vécu_. L'enfant rougit en affichant du mieux qu'il pouvait un air bougon. Zukkini avait tout fait pour oublier l'épisode de la berge et le souvenir de la peur des enfants humains dans son logement. Il avait essayé de chasser de son esprit les mots de Videl et le sentiment douloureux qui l'avait assaillit après sa fuite.

Sans succès.

Il ne parvenait plus à ressentir du plaisir en entendant les compliments que lui adressaient les petits humains et leurs parents. Par Vegetasai, il avait même fait en sorte d'identifier l'aura de Videl et d'éviter de se retrouver face à elle durant son séjour dans le camp de son père, fuyant le quartier général de son paternel à chaque fois qu'il sentait le ki de la jeune terrienne approcher.

Il s'était bien dit qu'il pouvait surmonter cette vérité et se contenter de la servitude craintive des humains qui l'entouraient. Mais non. Il se sentait seul, haï par tous, uniquement côtoyé car fournisseur de nourriture. Sa fierté d'être un saiyan était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait grandi en se sentant aimé. Et maintenant que l'illusion s'était brisée en milliers de morceaux, il ne supportait pas sa nouvelle solitude.

\- La psychanalyse est apparemment un domaine dont vous ne connaissez rien les garçons. On va faire un exercice.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds tout simplement pas à nos questions ? râla Kiui. On tourne en rond.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Chaque humain est unique, tout comme l'est chaque saiyan. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous donner des clefs de compréhension. Les réponses, vous les déduirez vous-même. Et croyez-moi, cela fera de vous les plus fins saiyans de l'univers.

Kiui croisa les bras en soupirant. Zukkini était tout ouï.

\- Bien. Alors comment pensez-vous que les humains vous voient ?

\- De puissants guerriers, répondit Kiui avec impertinence.

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être con, lui dit Bulma en roulant des yeux.

\- Des envahisseurs, murmura Zukkini en se remémorant les mots de Videl. Des monstres assassins.

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Saiyan ou pas, sa détresse atteignait la jeune femme. Il y avait en Zukkini un mal-être que personne n'aurait dû connaitre à son âge.

\- Correct. Et lorsque l'on vous parle d'envahisseur et de monstre, à quoi vous, saiyans, pensez immédiatement ?

Les muscles de Kiui se contractèrent tandis qu'il répondait.

\- Freezer.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, soupira Bulma. Le schéma semble approximativement le même pour nos deux situations, non ? Invasion, asservissement, extermination d'une partie de la population. _Vous_, les saiyans, êtes _notre_ Freezer terrien.

C'était la première fois que Bulma voyait des macaques de l'espace perdre leurs couleurs. Zukkini semblait sur le point de vomir.

\- Maintenant soyez honnêtes. Pensez-vous pouvoir un jour vous tenir devant Freezer ou l'un de ses hommes sans ressentir de haine ? Sans ressentir de peur ? Sans ressentir l'envie de les tuer ?

Ils ne répondirent rien. Nul besoin de réponse.

\- Pensez-vous un jour pouvoir _pardonner_ à Freezer ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il est ?

Kiui laissa son visage tomber entre ses mains en poussant un long soupir. Zukkini regardait stoïquement le mur devant lui en essayant de maitriser au mieux l'expression détruite de son visage.

\- Posez-vous la question. Qu'est-ce que Freezer devrait accomplir envers vous pour que vous cessiez de le craindre et lui offriez votre attachement sincère ?

Kiui ne dit rien. Il resta dans la même position durant de longues minutes, le visage caché par ces mains. Zukkini fit de même. Mais il finit par exprimer leur réponse à haute voix.

\- C'est impossible.

En cet instant, Bulma aurait tout donné pour une clope.

\- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que mon aide aille plus loin. Je vous déteste toujours. Chacun d'entre vous. Et de mon point de vue, il n'y a aucun moyen que je vous pardonne un jour. Alors cogitez bien et faites en sorte de réaliser l'impossible.

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**

**J'espère que cette suite (retardataire) vous a plu.**

**Plus j'écris cette fic, et plus j'aime mettre en avant la psychologie de la jeune génération saiyan. Je trouve que ça change de celle déjà bien connue et acquise des guerriers aguerries.**

**Pour ceux qui s'en foutent, désolée pour les tours et détours quant à la trame principale XD**

**Laissez un comm siou plait !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, centré sur l'un des personnages les moins populaire de la fic (j'aime n'en faire qu'à ma tête) et sur nos stars.**

**Toujours dans une optique de faire évoluer l'intrigue, j'ai envie de poser un peu plus les contours de la nouvelle relation entre Bulma et Vegeta.**

**Je pense que vous l'avez compris au fur et à mesure des chapitres, j'aime les personnages qui évoluent au cours des histoires et qui s'adaptent, quitte à ce que les notions de "méchants" et de "gentils" disparaissent. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : pour répondre à ta question Grimm-jenn, je dirais que la lune n'est pas obligatoire dans le processus de vie des plantes. Tant qu'elles ont des UV, ça passe. C'est le même principe que les cultures en serres qui ne voient jamais la vraie lumière du soleil ou de la lune. En même temps, j'ai orienté mes études pour justement fuir le plus vite possible la bio et la chimie... Je ne suis donc pas une référence à ce sujet ^^'  
**

* * *

Kiui s'évertua à réaliser l'impossible. La discussion à trois qu'il avait eu avec Bulma Brief et Zukkini le laissa le cœur lourd, mais il refusait de renoncer.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire en sorte que Miria l'apprécie malgré le saiyan qu'il était.

Les saiyans n'abandonnaient jamais. Les mots de la terrienne aux cheveux bleues pouvaient peut-être le troubler, ils ne l'empêcheraient pas d'atteindre son but. Il cernait mieux le problème auquel il était confronté à présent. Et il allait en tirer des leçons pour amener Miria jusqu'à lui.

Le début de sa manœuvre se fit en douceur. La perte de son appétit avait rendu la terrienne plus fragile et il en profita.

Au détour d'un couloir, il la vit laisser tomber un lourd panier à linge. Sans lui laisser le temps de le ramasser, Kiui le prit en main et lui demanda où elle devait aller. La crainte qu'elle ressentit atteignit le jeune saiyan mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Avec patience, il lui reposa la question et l'escorta jusqu'à la buanderie sans lâcher son fardeau. Puis il la laissa. Tout simplement.

Quelques jours plus tard, il lui ordonna de soigner de nouveau ses blessures. Miria s'exécuta sans protester, le regard tellement éteint qu'elle ne se montra même pas gênée devant les pectoraux nus du saiyan. Il claqua des doigts pour la réveiller et sorti de sa poche une barre chocolatée. Kiui commença à la manger, tout en observant les réactions de la terrienne. Comme il l'avait prédit, le chocolat attira son attention.

Ce met plaisait aux saiyans comme aux terriens, mais en produire n'était pas chose simple. Donc seuls les saiyans en bénéficiaient, tandis ce que les serviteurs du palais en étaient privés.

Il cassa un morceau de sa barre et le tendit à Miria en lui ordonnant de manger. Elle bafouilla en lui répondant que ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Tu as maigris. Mange.

Devant son insistance, elle s'était finalement exécutée. Le goût du chocolat sur son palais, les fourmillements dans le coin de sa bouche, la douce matière qui fond et s'écoule le long de sa gorge… Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Miria.

Et le cœur de Kiui eu un loupé.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui pour se perdre contre ses formes et son odeur. A la place, il la laissa finir de s'occuper de ses blessures en silence.

Encore quelques jours plus tard, il la croisa en compagnie d'un groupe de serviteurs.

Chacun croulait sous le poids d'un panier à linge bien rempli. Kiui attrapa celui de Miria ainsi que celui que portait un enfant terrien aux bras bien trop courts pour avoir une prise correcte sur son fardeau. Tous le remercièrent, non sans crainte, mais Miria lui adressa un sourire timide, tandis que celui de l'enfant fut sincère.

Kiui les quitta, le cœur gonflé par _quelque chose_.

Et ainsi de suite. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Le délai entre les « rencontres » s'amenuisait. Miria ressentait toujours de la peur et de la méfiance en le voyant, mais la terreur ne faisait plus partie de ce qui l'habitait en sa présence.

Ces changements étaient lents et quémandaient beaucoup de patience au jeune saiyan, par définition impatient. Cependant, la situation évoluait bel et bien. Des deux côtés.

Tandis que Miria le craignait de moins en moins, Kiui sentait ses sentiments envers l'humaine évoluer. Lui qui au début avait uniquement été motivé par la convoitise et l'envie, il se sentait glisser vers d'autres horizons.

Ce qui l'avait motivé au commencement était tout simplement la perspective de l'avoir pour lui seul et d'obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle offrait à son compagnon humain. La situation était à présent moins simpliste.

Il voulait lui faire oublier son deuil pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir, et non pas parce que c'était l'étape suivante de son plan.

Il voulait qu'elle reprenne du poids pour recouvrer la santé, pas parce que maigrir la rendait moins belle.

Il voulait qu'elle sourit de nouveau, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait son sourire et qu'il voulait qu'elle ait toutes les raisons de sourire dans sa vie.

Il voulait la connaître. Découvrir ses goûts, qui elle était en son for intérieur, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer son quotidien.

Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait la protéger de toute forme de maltraitance et de malheur.

Il attendait toujours beaucoup d'elle. Mais il souhaitait à présent lui offrir tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

* * *

La chaleur était un délice. Elle détendait son corps tandis que la vapeur apaisait son esprit. Bulma Brief avait passé trop de journées à se torturer. La jeune femme méritait bien de décompresser.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs nullement demandé la permission au saiyan pour utiliser son jacuzzi géant aux allures de piscine, incrusté à même le sol. L'eau était une bénédiction pour son corps courbaturé par leurs échanges quotidien. Alors le roi des saiyans pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur, lui qui était à l'origine de ses douleurs.

Non, rien ne changeait.

Qu'importe le temps qui passait, sa relation avec Vegeta ne perdait rien en intensité, tout comme la ferveur de leurs ébats.

Bulma n'avait pas escompté qu'il se soit totalement lassé d'elle en quelques nuits, mais elle s'était tout de même attendu à ce que les choses _s'aplanissent_ un peu au bout de quelques semaines. Qu'il ne la touche pas certains jours ou qu'une certaine routine sexuelle s'installe entre eux. Rien de tout cela. Le saiyan ne semblait jamais à cours d'imagination et ne cessait de l'emmener sur des terrains inconnus.

Il avait même une fois lévité haut dans le ciel en plein acte, la possédant avec vigueur tout en lui faisant observer son palais à la lumière des étoiles. Elle lui avait crié dessus, terrorisée par l'altitude, mais il avait tout de même réussit à la faire jouir.

Saleté de singe.

Vegeta l'emmenait parfois manger dans le salon en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas à proprement parler de réelles discussions. Le saiyan se goinfrait trop pour cela.

Mais il arrivait qu'ils se posent l'un ou l'autre une question. Cette dernière ne portait jamais sur le déroulement de la guerre ou sur leur relation actuelle. Ajouté à cela le fait que Vegeta ne soit pas une personne bavarde et qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent trop s'exposer psychologiquement à l'autre, cela limitait fortement la diversité de leurs échanges.

Mais ils conversaient tout de même un peu, de temps à autre.

Elle lui demandait comment les saiyans avaient fait pour apprendre à lire le terrien.

Il lui demandait comment les humains appelaient les constellations dans le ciel.

Elle s'informait sur la provenance des trophées extraterrestres exposés dans ses appartements.

Il la prenait dans ses bras et la regardait sous tous les angles en lui demandant si il lui avait fait mal quelque part lors d'un échange précédent. Pour immédiatement après l'allonger sur la table et glisser une main sous son pull. Elle avait un peu corsé le jeu en lui demandant de leur procurer du whisky et des glaçons. Il avait adoré cette nouvelle expérience.

Bulma avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé un relatif équilibre avec sa nouvelle situation. Ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Vegeta était uniquement sexuel et résultait d'un accord où chacun y trouvait son compte. L'amour ou même l'affection n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Elle couchait avec Vegeta. Mais elle honnissait toujours le saiyan meurtrier en lui.

Lui-même rendait les choses bien plus simples avec son attitude. Il n'était en rien romantique ou attentionné. Chaque geste et baiser faisait partie intégrante d'un acte sexuel.

S'il effleurait sa clavicule de ses lèvres, c'est qu'il voulait coucher. S'il caressait son visage pour en dégager ses cheveux, c'est qu'il voulait coucher. Vegeta ne faisait preuve d'aucune gentillesse gratuite envers elle. Chacun de ses actes étaient dictés par un but. La laisser lire sur le balcon n'était par exemple qu'une liberté qu'il lui offrait afin que son petit oiseau bleu ne dépérisse pas.

C'était mieux ainsi. La tendresse appelait la tendresse. Et Bulma n'avait aucun envie de développer de doux sentiments envers le saiyan. Donner son corps au macaque et recevoir le sien en retour étaient déjà un coup suffisamment fort sur sa conscience. Nul besoin que _quelque chose_ d'autre se rajoute en plus.

Les pensées de Bulma furent interrompues par des bruits de clapotis d'eau et elle rouvrit les yeux.

A l'autre bout du jacuzzi se trouvait un Vegeta nu, l'eau lui arrivant juste au-dessus de l'aine.

A croire que c'était fait exprès.

Bulma se redressa sur son banc en céramique en s'appuyant sur le sol derrière elle, peu regardante de sa propre nudité.

\- Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu n'es pas censé être à l'entrainement ?

\- Ils étaient tous nuls aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il en s'avançant.

Elle pouffa tandis qu'il comblait les mètres qui les séparaient. Ce type était un acharné de l'entrainement et les raisons de son désistement étaient tout simplement débiles. En un sens, Bulma avait réussi son pari. Elle parvenait régulièrement à détourner le roi des saiyans de son devoir et de sa quête de la puissance.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui changeait des autres jours ?

\- Tu parles trop femme, grogna Vegeta en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas et descendit encore plus bas. Sa tête disparue sous l'eau et des mains agrippèrent les cuisses de Bulma pour les écarter. L'instant d'après, elle senti la langue du saiyan se glisser en elle. La jeune femme couina de plaisir et s'agrippa au bord du jacuzzi afin d'éviter de se retrouver immergée elle aussi. Sa tête se posa douloureusement sur l'angle en céramique du jacuzzi et elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, la respiration profonde.

En dessous, Vegeta suçait, léchait, jouait, titillait, stimulait, le tout sans jamais reprendre sa respiration. Ce traitement, ainsi que les vapeurs du jacuzzi, emmenèrent l'esprit de Bulma hors de son corps et la perdirent loin des réalités et préoccupations de ce monde.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'abandonna complètement, murmurant par moment le nom du saiyan qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, celui-ci finit par devenir tellement intense qu'elle ressenti le besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Elle laissa l'une de ses mains agripper le crâne de Vegeta, tandis que ses gémissements gagnaient en puissance. La jouissance la gagna. Son cri se répercuta dans l'immense salle de bain et atteignit les oreilles immergées du roi des saiyans. Il sourit tout contre son sexe, aspirant lentement le liquide résultant de son œuvre.

Il la lâcha et sorti la tête hors de l'eau, sa bouche souriante laissant échapper un flot mixé d'eau et de cyprine. La terrienne était à moitié avachie contre le rebord du jacuzzi, les yeux encore embrumés par son précédent orgasme. Il se redressait encore pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le fixa, et parti dans un éclat de rire.

Vegeta stoppa son geste et, scandalisé, lui demanda ce qui lui prenait.

Bulma, toujours aux prises avec son fou rire, tendit les bras vers lui et laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux du saiyan. Ils étaient trempés, mais toujours fièrement dressés vers le ciel, telles des flammes éternelles. Aux yeux de la scientifique terrienne qu'elle était, ce phénomène était inconcevable. Les cheveux mouillés de Vegeta auraient dû retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, pas continuer à se dresser en épis sur sa tête.

\- Mais en quoi sont faits vos cheveux ? gloussa Bulma en laissant ses mains vadrouiller sur le crâne de Vegeta.

Oubliés la précédente gâterie et l'orgasme fulgurant qui l'avait secouée. Oublié le saiyan à l'allure érotique et indomptable. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était une anomalie comique. Et tout son être semblait être résolu à rire de l'absurde de la situation.

Vegeta n'appréciait guère la situation. La terrienne riait à ses dépens, pour une raison stupide en plus.

Il l'empoigna donc par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du jacuzzi et lui écarta les jambes. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mais recommença rapidement à rire de façon idiote en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Personne ne se moque du roi des saiyans, lui dit-il d'une voix sombre tout en s'enfonçant en elle.

Le corps de Bulma se tendit vers l'arrière tandis qu'elle poussait un long soupir de plaisir, ses seins s'élevant inconsciemment vers le visage de Vegeta. Tout en effectuant de lents va-et-vient, il se baissa un peu pour prendre l'un des monts rosé et chaud en bouche, appréciant l'effet du bain de la terrienne sur celui-ci. Il le savourait avec une certaine gourmandise lorsqu'un nouveau gloussement parvint à ses oreilles.

Il laissa ce qu'il avait en bouche et redressa la tête pour regarder, abasourdi, la terrienne qui le regardait tout en plaquant une main sur ses lèvres pour dissimuler son fou rire. Sans succès. Quand elle voulut avancer de nouveau une main vers ses cheveux, il vit rouge et l'en empêcha en la plaquant au sol. Bulma poussa un léger cri de douleur en sentant son dos et son crâner heurter le sol. Mais une fois le choc passé, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau mais fièrement dressés en l'air tels le pénis en rut de Vegeta la firent rire de nouveau.

Manifestement énervé et vexé, il reprit ses va-et-vient avec vigueur tout en lui agrippant les hanches, décidé à lui ôter ce stupide rire de la bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mes cheveux t'ont fait, lui dit-il de façon saccadée tout en bougeant profondément en elle. Mais _personne_ ne rit du roi des saiyans.

La terrienne sourit stupidement tout en riant et il redoublât d'efforts. Les rires de l'humaine n'étaient certes pas désagréables à écouter, mais ce n'étaient pas les sons qu'il préférait entendre venant d'elle.

Elle le gratifia finalement de ses cris et de ses soupirs, au bout de _trop_ longues minutes.

Après plusieurs rounds, Vegeta se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le marbre de la salle de bain en reprenant son souffle. Bulma aussi respirait profondément, la chaleur de la pièce l'empêchant de s'oxygéner comme elle le souhaitait. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes côtes à côtes sans se toucher ou se parler.

Vegeta se tourna finalement vers son amante.

\- Alors femme, on ne rit plus ?

\- Tu as tout donné pour que ce soit le cas, lui répondit-elle les yeux fermés en respirant lentement, le corps tout autant trempé de sueur que par l'eau de son bain.

\- _Moi _? s'étrangla-t-il. J'ai _tout _donné ?

Bulma réalisa son erreur. Il était le _stupide_ roi des _stupides_ saiyans. Il se disait trop fort et trop puissant pour donner un jour son maximum. Que ce soit au combat ou avec le sexe.

Sa queue de singe s'enroulait déjà autour de l'une des chevilles de la jeune femme.

\- Oh non Vegeta, gémit-elle avec lassitude. Pas encore. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si. _Encore_, dit-il en la glissant vers lui avec sa queue. Tu as _toujours_ tendance à me sous-estimer, terrienne.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Tu es loin d'avoir donné ton maximum, plaida-t-elle en essayant de se soustraire à sa prise. Je suis épuisée et toi tu es en pleine forme, on est d'accord. J'admets que le roi des saiyans que tu es a encore beaucoup de forces en réserve.

Un rire grave échappa à Vegeta et il s'assit au sol tout en prenant Bulma contre lui, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme senti son érection et le regarda avec une moue désenchantée.

\- C'est bien beau ce que tu me dis, marmonna Vegeta en lui mordillant la mâchoire. Mais je préfère que l'on me flatte en croyant _réellement_ à ses propres paroles.

Il libéra l'une de ses mains et dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de la jeune femme, se délectant du gémissement de plaisir qu'elle tenta de refouler tout en lui griffant le dos.

\- Menteuse, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as encore des forces en réserve.

Bulma, énervée, tenta de lui donner des coups avec sa force microscopique. Vegeta rit en l'emprisonnant complètement avec ses bras, ses jambes et sa queue de singe, la plaquant contre lui comme si ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité.

\- Tu es impossible ! l'apostropha-t-elle en mouvant le seul membre qu'elle pouvait bouger, à savoir sa tête, afin d'échapper aux lèvres du saiyan.

\- On est deux dans ce cas.

Et il se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant Bulma avec lui dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi.

Elle cria, mais le contact avec l'eau la fit fermer la bouche et les yeux. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager de la prise de Vegeta pour remonter à la surface, mais rien à faire. Le saiyan les laissait tous deux couler comme des pierres. Bulma le senti se mouvoir en elle et la bouche qu'elle entrouvrit de surprise fut immédiatement happée par les lèvres de l'autre. Commença un ballet de langue aux allures de combat.

Bulma refusait de donner au saiyan la satisfaction de sa rédemption. Et Vegeta trouvait la résistance de sa terrienne terriblement amusante et érotique.

Il finit par cesser ses vas-et-viens et les redressa tous deux pour laisser la terrienne respirer, conscient qu'elle était incapable de rester comme lui en apnée durant plusieurs minutes. Elle toussa et cracha un peu d'eau, mais ses cris indiquèrent à Vegeta qu'elle allait parfaitement bien.

\- Dégénéré ! Espèce de malade ! T'es taré de…

S'asseyant sur l'un des bancs du jacuzzi, il reprit possession de sa bouche et recommença à bouger en elle. Bulma senti clairement le sourire du saiyan tout contre ses lèvres. Décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot, elle mordit sa langue intrusive avec force. Elle ne sut pas si cela lui fit mal. En revanche, elle se rendit compte que cela excita encore plus le saiyan. Il l'embrassa avec une passion nouvelle tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche pour explorer sa gorge, elle sauta sur l'occasion, décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Elle bougea sa tête pour faire en sorte de frotter son menton aux cheveux du saiyan toujours aussi insensibles à l'eau. Le tout en riant.

Vegeta cessa son activité et la regarda dans les yeux, à son tour désenchanté.

\- Tu es chiante, lui dit-il avec fatigue.

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**

**Vous avez l'une des explications pour lesquelles ce chapitre est long à écrire pour un résultat cours : il y a un lemon. XD**

**J'ai essayé à travers lui de transmettre une vision de l'équilibre qu'ont trouvé Bulma et Vegeta dans leur relation. **

**Tandis que l'une est de plus en plus en paix avec ce qu'elle fait avec lui, l'autre s'est manifestement adouci, du moins en ce qui la concerne.**

**Et Kiui ressemble de plus en plus à un fou attardé/stalker. Vous en faites pas, c'est voulu ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Laissez des comms siou plait !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Oui, cela fait longtemps, oui, je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, et oui, vous avez déjà lu mille fois ce texte...**

**Sorry...**

**Je sors de plusieurs mois de stage intensifs dont les horaires feraient bondir les syndicats, et réécrire les dizaines de pages perdues à cause d'une panne d'ordi et vraiment, VRAIMENT chiant. **

**Je vous remercie en tout cas mille fois pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements réguliers ! Ça fait chaud au cœur et encourage énormément à continuer !**

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Un petit matin, il le senti. Comme un intrus dans son espace personnel. Comme une présence supplémentaire qui serait soudainement apparue, sortie de nulle part.

Vegeta s'éveilla complètement. Ce qu'il ressentait était diffus, faible. Mais c'était réel. Et cela provenait de la terrienne qui dormait à proximité de lui.

Vegeta se débarrassa des draps qui l'entouraient et se dirigea vers Bulma Brief. La terrienne lui tournait le dos, plongée dans ce sommeil profond qui caractérisait les humains. Quelque chose de nouveau émanait définitivement d'elle. Le saiyan resta à quatre pattes à ses côtés, sans oser bouger durant plusieurs secondes. Les sens ouverts au maximum, il laissait son aura envelopper celle de la terrienne, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Chaque sensation, chaque sentiment… Il connaissait à présent tout de son ki. Chaque modulation, chaque pic lié à la douleur ou au plaisir.

Il connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau ce matin.

Vegeta laissa l'une de ses mains passer au-dessus des hanches de la terrienne pour doucement se poser sur son ventre nu. La chaleur de sa main provoqua un gémissement à la femme aux cheveux bleus, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Sous la main de Vegeta pulsait le ventre de l'humaine. Il pouvait sentir son sang qui circulait, ses abdominaux qui se contractaient en fonction de sa respiration, ses intestins qui digéraient toujours le repas de la veille.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Le roi des saiyans compris.

Bulma Brief était enceinte.

Un microscopique deuxième cœur battait en elle, fragile, tout juste formé. Il pouvait sentir une signature énergétique typiquement saiyan émaner de ce petit cœur tout juste formé.

Bulma Brief était enceinte.

Le lait de lune pouvait avoir des loupés, Vegeta le savait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tué des douzaines de femmes humaines.

Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pas encore.

Il était trop tôt. La planète n'était pas sécurisée. Le roi des saiyans ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de débuter la phase de son règne où entrait en jeu un héritier, avec toutes les rivalités et le temps consacré à son éducation que cela induisait. Il était trop tôt.

Vegeta pouvait mettre fin à cela. Il pouvait tuer Bulma Brief et ce qui grandissait en elle dès cet instant. Il pouvait le faire proprement, sans la faire souffrir. Juste lui briser la nuque dans son sommeil, en une fraction de seconde. Il l'enterrerait ensuite en cachette mais dignement, dans la tradition terrienne. Ainsi, elle disparaitrait innocemment, l'expression en paix comme si elle était plongée dans un simple sommeil éternel.

Elle ne souffrirait pas. Et lui emporterait une image d'elle intacte. Magnifique petit oiseau bleu brisé qui ne chanterait plus jamais.

Sans bouger sa main du ventre de la terrienne, Vegeta tourna cette dernière pour l'allonger sur le dos le plus doucement possible. Le visage de la terrienne était comme il l'avait imaginé. Détendu, en paix. Sous les doigts de Vegeta pulsait un petit cœur aussi fragile que l'était l'humaine qu'il surplombait.

Une vision happa le roi des saiyans. Son esprit d'ordinaire si peu imaginatif lui imposa une scène qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais envisagé.

Il se vit, lui, quitter un camp d'entrainement saiyan dans lequel évoluaient des adultes et des jeunes enfants en pleine séance d'éveil. Il se vit rentrer vers son palais et directement atterrir dans ses appartements grâce au balcon. Il se vit pousser la porte de sa chambre.

Et là, il vit Bulma Brief. Il la vit offrir un grand sourire à ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de gentillesse et d'affection. Dans ses bras se tenait un jeune enfant aux yeux noirs et cheveux bruns en bataille. Une queue de singe courait sur ses fesses et s'enroulait par moments autour des avant-bras de la terrienne. Bulma Brief murmurait des mots d'amour à l'être qu'elle tenait.

Puis elle se retourna et murmura le nom du père de l'enfant.

Vegeta secoua la tête. Ce qu'il venait d'imaginer était trop mielleux, _trop humain_. Trop faible. Un gosse ? Un métis ? Avec _Bulma Brief_ ?

Il était le roi des saiyans bon sang ! Entretenir une relation sexuelle avec celle qui avait été son ennemi durant trois ans relevait déjà de la folie. Mais _lui faire un chiard_ ? C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Mais _par Vegetasai, c'était ce qu'il voulait_.

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant, mais en cette instant précis, alors que l'humaine dormait paisiblement sous lui, il voulait de _leur _enfant. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir, Vegeta voulait qu'elle se réalise. Il revoyait la femme souriante et l'enfant dans ses bras. Le roi des saiyans voulait vivre cet instant et le bonheur factice qui avait accompagné sa vision.

Il ne voulait pas que Bulma Brief le quitte.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à creuser un trou dans la terre, avec ses propres mains nues, pour se débarrasser de son corps refroidissant. Il ne voulait pas donner l'ordre de faire disparaitre ses affaires et sentir les regards interrogateurs de son peuple. Il ne voulait pas avoir à renifler désespérément ses draps de lit des heures durant parce que ce serait la seule chose qui lui prouverait un temps que la terrienne ai un jour existé.

Non. Le roi des saiyans voulait que Bulma Brief vive et qu'elle mette au monde l'enfant qu'il lui avait fait. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés et qu'une troisième âme s'ajoute à l'équation.

Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant envers la terrienne n'était plus seulement du désir, il le savait. Il ignorait ce que c'était pour les humains.

Mais chez les saiyans, ce qu'il ressentait envers Bulma Brief était appelé de l'attachement, de l'affection, et dans une moindre mesure, de l'amour.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était suffisamment fort pour qu'il remettre en question ses principes et fondamentaux. Il aurait dû la tuer pour se débarrasser de ce qui grandissait en elle. Il avait décidé de ne pas le faire.

Et même maintenant qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait qu'elle mette au monde l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, Vegeta se refusait à l'envoyer dans la Chambre de Reproduction, comme ses propres mesures l'ordonnaient. Le roi des saiyans avait imposé cette règle à son peuple. Chaque humaine enceinte d'un saiyan devait être envoyée à la Chambre séance tenante. C'était la règle. Aucune exception n'était autorisée.

Vegeta ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas quitter Bulma Brief et prendre le risque de la perdre en l'envoyant dans le vaisseau, sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette grossesse lui soit fatale. Quitte à ce que cette grossesse l'amène au trépas, il voulait profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait avec elle.

Il avait imposé à son peuple de faire des sacrifices pour la gloire et le futur de leur race. Et voilà que leur propre roi ne pouvait se résoudre à s'appliquer les règles qu'il avait lui-même instauré.

Torturé, Vegeta laissa échapper un gémissement frustré tout en baissant son visage vers le ventre de la terrienne, au-dessus de sa propre main.

\- Cauchemar ?

La voix qui s'était élevée était endormie. Bulma Brief avait prononcé ces mots bien plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience de la situation.

Vegeta se rendit compte que sa main tremblait sur le ventre de la terrienne. C'est ce qui avait dû l'alerter. L'une des mains de cette dernière chemina jusqu'à sa tête et se perdit sur son crâne, caressant à l'aveugle les cheveux de l'être tout contre elle.

Le saiyan se laissa faire, s'abandonnant à la caresse diffuse et au bruit apaisant du petit cœur minuscule qui battait dans le ventre de l'humaine. Les caresses cessèrent bien vite, Bulma Brief replongeant dans un sommeil complet.

Vegeta ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il resta plusieurs minutes la tête posée sur le ventre de la femme sous lui, à écouter la vie qu'il avait contribué à créer grandir de seconde en seconde.

Il finit par quitter sa position et se plaça aux côtés de la terrienne.

Là, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il se plaça doucement contre elle et l'enveloppa avec douceur de ses bras. Il la plaqua tout aussi doucement contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses muscles et de son aura protecteurs, tout en s'enveloppant lui-même de sa paix et de sa fragilité.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'endormit dans les bras de quelqu'un.

* * *

Lorsque Bulma émergea de son sommeil, quelque chose de chaud l'enveloppait. En fait, elle se sentait intégralement entourée par de la douceur et de la chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que de la peau. Une peau bronzée, aux nombreuses cicatrices.

Devant son nez s'étendait le torse de Vegeta. Autour d'elle courraient les bras musclés du roi des saiyans. L'information remonta au cerveau de Bulma, mais elle n'agit pas en conséquence.

Elle était trop bien en cet instant précis.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter le cocon de bien-être dans lequel elle était blottie.

Bulma inspira profondément. L'odeur de Vegeta l'enveloppait complètement. La respiration du saiyan était profonde. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il dormait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. D'habitude, elle était la première à s'endormir et la dernière à se réveiller. La lumière entrant dans la pièce par la fenêtre de la chambre indiquait que la matinée était bien avancée. Vegeta aurait dû être parti s'entrainer depuis longtemps.

Jamais il n'était resté dans le lit aussi tard. Surtout pas en la tenant ainsi dans ses bras.

Bulma observa le visage endormi de son amant. Son expression était neutre et sa mâchoire décontractée. En revanche, ses sourcils restaient froncés. A croire que le roi des saiyans ne pouvait jamais complètement relâcher la pression.

Il était beau ce salopard. Par Kami qu'il était magnifique. Il l'avait traqué durant plusieurs années, fait torturée des heures durant et tenté de lui imposer le statut d'objet, mais Bulma le trouvait beau à mourir. Et en cette douce matinée de printemps, elle ne demandait rien d'autre que de rester dans les bras de son ennemi, à profiter de sa chaleur et de sa protection. Quelle déchéance.

La tendresse appelait la tendresse. Et Bulma Brief se laissait entrainer sur cette pente douce et glissante.

Elle replongea contre le torse de Vegeta, inspirant toujours plus son odeur avec un soupir de bien-être. Sans se rendormir, elle profita du moment et de l'être à ses côtés.

Le roi des saiyans fini par émerger à son tour. Il ne se montra pas une seconde surpris par la présence de la terrienne dans ses bras, se contentant de passer sa main sur son visage pour en dégager les fins cheveux bleutés.

Alors qu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, Vegeta se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient semblables à la couleur du ciel de la Terre. Et que capturer la lumière qu'il y voyait en ce moment même, c'était un peu comme si il avait complètement conquit cette belle planète.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Gero jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui somnolait sur une chaise. Gladys Constantine était une épine dans son pied. Elle effectuait tellement bien son travail de surveillance qu'il se montrait extrêmement prudent dans ses agissements. Jamais le Docteur Gero n'avait ainsi surveillé ses arrières.

Constantine lui mettait tellement des bâtons dans les roues avec sa présence intrusive qu'il en était venu à légèrement l'apprécier. Brave petite à l'esprit formaté par des idéaux trop angéliques pour être viables en ce bas monde…

L'humanisme bien-pensant des Brief avait toujours énervé Gero, qui voyait cette famille comme un frein considérable à la Science. Trop célèbres, trop respectés, trop asservis par une déontologie ne laissant aucune place au réel risque scientifique. Les gadgets que le père et la fille bricolaient relevaient d'un certain niveau de maitrise et de génie.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'aurait pu apporter Gero à l'humanité si la bien-pensance maintream imposée par les Brief ne l'avait pas autant handicapé dans son travail. Même après le début de la guerre et la destruction du monde connu et de ses coutumes, cette maudite famille avait réussi à le mettre sur la touche et à ralentir son travail.

Le père Brief était mort. Bulma Brief était aux mains des saiyans. Et pourtant, ils arrivaient toujours à ralentir son œuvre à travers une tierce personne.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Gero ne craignait pas ses assistants scientifiques. Ces derniers se concentraient sur des morceaux de corps, des formules chimiques et des branches ADN. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait _autour_.

Gladys Constantine, elle, se focalisait sur ce qui se passait hors-expériences. Elle le faisait avec dévotion et efficacité, ce qui handicapait grandement le scientifique.

Cette gamine ayant l'âge d'être sa petite fille énervait et amusait Gero à la fois. Elle l'énervait parce qu'elle représentait des chaînes handicapantes qui refusaient de disparaitre. Et elle l'amusait parce que malgré tout, sa passion rappelait des souvenirs à Gero. Des souvenirs concernant son fils, l'armée du Ruban Rouge, ainsi que leur passion commune de changer le monde.

Gladys émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, notamment son nez, puis regarda sa montre. Sa pause ensommeillée n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes et les scientifiques présents dans la salle ne semblaient pas avoir bougés de leurs positions respectives.

Le rythme imposé depuis plusieurs semaines à la jeune femme l'épuisait. En plus de surveiller durant des heures les faits et gestes des personnes impliquées dans ce projet, notamment Docteur Maboule, elle passait énormément de temps dans son coin à surveiller la provenance de ce qui était censé arriver dans le laboratoire.

Tous ces efforts n'étaient pas accomplis en vain.

Elle était par exemple parvenue à remonter l'origine d'un coli à destination du laboratoire qui contenait des flacons remplis de sang saiyan. Ce sang, c'était celui de leur allié Son Goku. Ce sang était destiné aux recherches de Bulma concernant les capacités de guérison des saiyans. Il n'aurait pas dû intégrer ce projet.

Gladys l'avait bien rapporté au Conseil en demandant l'arrêt immédiat des expériences de Gero, mais cette entorse de la part du scientifique n'avait pas mobilisé les membres de l'organe décisionnel. Son Goku restait un saiyan et si son sang pouvait servir les expériences de Gero, soit.

Gladys avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant plusieurs jours, mais avait continué de remplir son rôle avec ferveur. Un jour, elle trouverait la preuve compromettante. Un jour, elle aurait la capacité de prouver à tout le monde que Gero ne méritait les moyens que l'on mettait à sa disposition.

* * *

\- Majesté, nous n'aurions pas demandé audience si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Devant Vegeta s'inclinaient deux personnes. Un mâle et une femelle saiyan. Kabocha et sa compagne Kurementain.

Vegeta leur ordonna de se redresser pour formuler leur message. Ces deux-là étaient compagnons depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ils s'amusaient bien avec des humains, mais restaient tout de même dans ce cadre que saiyan et terriens appelaient « compagnonnage ». Un couple un peu libertin en quelque sorte.

Kurementain avait eu de la chance.

Née durant l'errance saiyan, elle allait entrer dans l'âge de la maturité sexuelle au moment où son peuple avait découvert la Terre. Une grossesse demeurant handicapante dans un contexte de guerre, elle n'avait pas eu à subir des grossesses à répétition comme ses ainées. En revanche, elle avait vu nombre des siennes perdre la vie en enfantant, en retirant un traumatisme qui l'avait tenue loin de tout désir de donner la vie à son tour.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait un compagnon fixe depuis plusieurs années, elle refusait d'avoir à son tour un enfant. Elle s'était pourtant particulièrement amusée de la compétition dont elle faisait l'objet au sein de son peuple. Les femelles étaient rares et la concurrence rude.

Kabocha avait fini par obtenir son attention et son affection, au prix de nombreux efforts. Pour cela, il s'était énormément battu. Au sens littéral et _physique_ du terme. La saiyan n'était pas facile à impressionner et elle avait une foule de prétendants qui étaient prêts à tout pour attirer son attention.

Comme beaucoup de représentants de son espèce, elle était attirée par la force. Son compagnon devait être puissant et digne de sa rareté. Alors, les mâles en étaient venus aux mains. Le fait que sa Majesté Vegeta ait interdit les combats à mort empêcha sûrement que ce soit l'hécatombe. Mais Kabocha eu de nombreuses fois besoin de faire une séance dans le caisson de régénération. Son combat avec Nappa fut sans doute celui qui l'amena au plus près du trépas.

Finalement, Kurementain le choisit lui. Parce qu'il était un deuxième classe n'ayant pas à rougir de sa force. Parce qu'elle le trouvait beau et d'un âge approprié pour sa personne. Parce qu'il avait un caractère qui lui convenait. Nappa était peut-être le meilleur parti du point de vue de la force, mais c'était un immonde mufle. Et il était moche. Radditz était plaisant à regarder et d'un caractère acceptable, mais il était trop faible.

Kurementain n'était pas une ambitieuse. Elle aurait pu choisir un compagnon qui l'aurait rapproché du roi et du pouvoir. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle préférait vivre avec un compagnon qui convenait à son caractère et à ses attentes. Un compagnon aux côtés duquel elle se sentait tout autant pouvoir vieillir et mourir au combat.

Kabocha s'amusait avec des humains et des humaines de son côté. Elle en faisait tout autant. Mais au final, ils restaient mutuellement les personnes qu'ils appréciaient le plus dans cet univers. Ils se retrouvaient toujours avec autant de passion et de ferveur. Ils s'aimaient, au sens saiyan. Sur Vegetasai, ils auraient été considéré comme un couple uni, à la limite du mielleux.

Cela restait toujours le cas sur Terre, surtout avec le vivier de chair et de perversion que représentaient les terriens. Mais au fond, tout le monde savait que les moqueries adressées à ce couple n'étaient qu'une expression de la jalousie que tous ressentaient.

Kabocha avait conquis l'une des dernières femelles saiyans de l'univers. Elle était la plus jeune restante, et la plus belle physiquement. Evidemment que nombre de ses anciens prétendants avaient toujours leur déboutement en travers de la gorge.

\- Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps, commença Kurementain. Je suis enceinte Majesté.

\- Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que nous sommes uniquement consacrés l'un à l'autre, continua Kabocha. Cet enfant ne peut qu'être le mien.

Vegeta tenta de sentir la vie qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa subordonnée, mais il n'y parvint pas. L'aura de la saiyan étouffait tout ce qui pouvait émaner d'elle et Vegeta ne connaissait pas suffisamment son ki pour pouvoir distinguer la présence d'un deuxième corps.

\- Es-tu sûre d'être enceinte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je le suis Majesté ! Les symptômes décris par mes paires sont là. Je vais donner naissance au premier enfant saiyan de sang-pur de la Terre, rajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Vegeta jeta un coup d'œil à Zukkini. Il ne serait bientôt plus le dernier né des sang-purs. Et avec les métis qui voyaient progressivement le jour…

La vision du futur de Vegeta se concrétisait. La Terre était à lui et à son peuple. Ils l'avaient conquise, s'y étaient installés et y enfantaient. La Rébellion disparaitrait bientôt. Freezer était occupé avec sa guerre. Les saiyans allaient œuvrer pour retrouver leur gloire d'antan.

Vegeta invita le couple à rester au palais jusqu'au lendemain pour bénéficier des cuisines royales. Une telle nouvelle méritait un repas d'exception. Cet enfant à venir était la preuve que la renaissance des saiyans était en marche et que les traumatismes du passé étaient en train d'être surmontés.

Oui. C'était un évènement qu'il fallait fêter.

Les deux compagnons sourirent et s'inclinèrent. Vegeta ordonna à Zukkini de s'occuper des dispositions pour loger le couple. L'enfant gonfla son torse avec fierté et guida les invités vers la sortie en appelant des serviteurs humains.

Une fois la porte refermée, Vegeta ordonna à Kiui d'aller chercher Bulma Brief dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours tendance à la dissimuler, peu enclin à clairement afficher sa relation avec la terrienne. Nappa était son second et avait bien apprit sa leçon, alors cela passait. Quant à Kiui et Zukkini, ils étaient appréciés par la terrienne, alors il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir. Mais c'était tout.

Pendant que l'adolescent s'exécutait, le roi des saiyans observa Nappa. La nouvelle de la grossesse de Kurementain ne semblait pas lui faire spécialement plaisir. Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais taquiner son second sur la question était trop tentant.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? J'ai déjà un chiard métis dans les pattes. Je laisse à Kabocha le plaisir de gérer la grossesse et le môme qui braille.

Vegeta ricana et, bon prince, alla remplir un verre de whisky à Nappa. Leur relation n'avait pas changé suite à la mise au point dont le roi avait fait bénéficier son second. Ils demeuraient toujours proches et se parlaient de tout. Nappa évitait juste d'aborder le sujet de l'humaine qui partageait le lit de son souverain.

La concernée approchait d'ailleurs de leur position, les mains salies par le dessin qui l'occupait depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Déjà au whisky ? dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Il est un peu tôt non ?

\- Pas quand une bonne nouvelle s'annonce à nous, lui répondit Vegeta en indiquant à Kiui de se servir.

Bulma s'immobilisa à mi-chemin, soudain méfiante. Une bonne nouvelle pour Vegeta en était rarement une pour la terrienne qu'elle était. Le fait que Nappa et Kiui soient toujours là lui faisait craindre le pire.

Vegeta prit conscience de son malaise et ricana. Cette femme s'inquiétait toujours de tout, qu'importe la situation.

\- Oui, c'est une _très_ bonne nouvelle pour les saiyans, dit-il, d'humeur joueuse. Pour les humains, j'en suis moins sûr par contre.

\- Abrège Vegeta ! lui ordonna Bulma avec humeur et tout de même une pointe d'anxiété.

Le roi des saiyans s'enfila une rasade et apparu soudainement derrière la terrienne. Il l'enlaça en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de celle-ci.

\- Calme-toi femme. L'une des miennes est enceinte. Un nouveau saiyan de sang-pur va prochainement voir le jour. Le premier depuis que nous avons débarqués sur Terre.

L'humaine aux cheveux bleus poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle. Pas qu'elle s'en réjouisse fondamentalement, mais elle s'était imaginée des scénarios bien pires.

\- Et donc vous fêtez cela avec du whisky ? dit la jeune femme en essayant de faire fi de la main puissante et chaude posée sur son ventre. Vous savez que ce n'est pas une boisson recommandée pour une femme enceinte ?

\- Le whisky est pour Nappa. Il aurait bien voulu être le père de cet enfant, mais il s'est fait coiffé au poteau par un jeune.

Le chauve s'étouffa dans son alcool en entendant les paroles de son roi. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de le ridiculiser ainsi devant la terrienne et _Kiui_ ? Le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'humaine ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Oh… Alors Nappa a une peine de cœur ? demanda Bulma en essayant d'attraper le verre que Vegeta tenait pour boire un coup à la face du moustachu.

\- Cela s'en rapproche, répondit Vegeta en finissant son verre avant qu'elle ne puisse le prendre. Il avait été jusqu'à lui offrir le crâne encore saignant de l'un de vos animaux à poils et dents longues pour l'impressionner.

Vu la tête que fit la terrienne, la perspective d'un tel cadeau semblait plus la dégouter que lui faire envie. Le saiyan qui la tenait sourit avec amusement et la retourna face à lui pour lui mordiller gentiment le nez.

Kiui sirotait silencieusement son verre en observant la scène.

Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Cette façon qu'avait son roi de taquiner Bulma Brief et la façon dont elle entrait dans son jeu témoignaient de leur complicité. Mieux, le fait qu'il ose offrir ce genre de scène à plusieurs de ses subordonnés signifiait qu'il vivait de plus en plus librement sa relation avec la terrienne. Sa Majesté Vegeta pouvait bien arguer autant qu'il voulait à propos de son « petit oiseau bleu en cage », la façon dont il traitait en ce moment même la terrienne n'était pas la façon dont on traitait un objet. Cette humaine semblait être lentement devenue, dans l'intimité de leur couple, l'égale du roi des saiyans. Elle imposait ses opinions, lançait des piques que personne d'autre n'oserait formuler, agissait avec une certaine liberté.

Bulma Brief était loin d'avoir la vie des concubines humaines du palais.

Kiui voulait vivre la même chose avec Miria. Il voulait bénéficier de cette même complicité et relative égalité dans leurs rapports. Il existait déjà des couples saiyans et humains qui semblaient bénéficier de ce type de relation. Kiui ignorait si l'affection de certains terriens envers leur compagnon saiyan était réelle, mais du côté des guerriers de l'espace, il y en avait certains qui étaient sérieux quant à leurs intentions et sentiments.

Sauf que ce type de couple était tabou. Ils se cachaient. Ressentir de l'affection et de l'amour pour un humain était considéré comme un acte de faiblesse dégradant par la majorité de la société saiyan.

Que le roi Vegeta ait évolué dans ce sens… Cela pouvait signifier le début d'un bouleversement dans la mentalité de son peuple. Les saiyans n'auraient plus à se cacher et leurs relations avec les humains pourraient s'en retrouver améliorées.

Sa Majesté embrassait à présent à pleine bouche Bulma Brief en la serrant contre lui, sans montrer aucune trace de gêne de s'exposer ainsi devant ses subordonnés.

Kiui voulait la même chose avec Miria.

\- Dehors, ordonna le roi entre deux baisers.

L'adolescent fini son verre d'une traite et s'exécuta, suivit par Nappa.

Ce dernier était bien moins enthousiaste devant la scène qui se jouait que son cadet. Se faire humilier devant la terrienne et Kiui n'était qu'une partie de sa mauvaise humeur montante. Ce qui le gênait fondamentalement, c'était l'attitude de son roi.

Vegeta tenait clairement à la terrienne aux cheveux bleus. Il avait construit avec elle une relation qui était loin d'être celle que Nappa entretenait avec les pièces de son harem. La petite souris n'était pas dangereuse en soi, surtout captive comme elle l'était. Mais son influence sur le roi semblait croitre de jour en jour, sans que ce dernier ne trouve rien à en redire.

Vegeta avait à présent la même attitude que les saiyans à la mentalité de faible qu'ils critiquaient tout deux plusieurs mois auparavant.

Pire, il avait accepté la nouvelle de la grossesse de Kurementain sans tiquer.

Vegeta était le roi des saiyans. Il devait se reproduire avec une femelle de son espèce pour perpétuer la sacralité de la lignée royale de son peuple. Il aurait depuis longtemps dû revendiquer Kurementain comme sienne. Nappa l'avait bien convoité à une époque, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il serait prêt à la céder à son roi à n'importe quel moment si celui-ci en faisait la demande.

Que Vegeta ne veuille pas d'un enfant tout de suite, soit. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de conserver Kurementain de côté pour lui faire un enfant le moment venu. Elle était la plus jeune et jolie saiyan de l'univers, dans un âge des plus propices. Elle avait la capacité d'enfanter pour encore de nombreuses années.

Seulement, la laisser avoir un enfant d'un autre saiyan relevait du non-sens. Vegeta ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle donne naissance à l'héritier d'un autre pour ensuite exiger qu'elle fasse de même avec lui.

Son obsession pour la terrienne semblait faire oublier à Vegeta plusieurs points fondamentaux de son rôle de roi. Pondre un héritier dans le futur en était un. Et Nappa espérait sincèrement qu'il n'envisageait pas de s'abaisser lui aussi au métissage.

Le noble sang royal de sa ligné ne devait pas se retrouver souillé ainsi. Que Vegeta veuille que son peuple ait le meilleur avenir possible sur Terre et fasse quelques concessions, oui. Mais qu'il s'abaisse aussi bas, Nappa ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**C'est un chapitre qui développe et fait avancer l'histoire, sans grands évènements.**

**Il faut bien en passer par là ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas et que je posterais le prochain chapitre bien plus rapidement que celui ça !**

**Laissez des comms siou plait !**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Eh non, je n'ai pas laissé tombé l'histoire, je la poursuit juste à un rythme extrêmement lent.**_

_**Il faut dire que ma perte de page que je racontais la dernière fois a été un véritable coup dure. M'y remettre a été loin d'être simple.**_

_**Mais qu'importe, je vous délivre la suite.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Zukkini se concentrait au maximum. Si l'enfant saiyan avait réussi à maîtriser la technique de perception des auras, notamment celles des humains, ses capacités physiques ne suivaient pas. Zukkini espérait depuis quelques temps pouvoir monter au grade de Deuxième classe grâce à ses capacités de détection. Sa jeunesse avait clairement constitué un net avantage avec cet apprentissage. Tous les saiyans initiés à cet entraînement n'avaient pas pu en ressortir les mêmes résultats que lui.

L'enfant était l'un des rares à maîtriser cette nouvelle technique à un niveau aussi avancé. Ce bellâtre de Kiui restait meilleur que lui, ainsi que Nappa, Radditz et Jinsokuna, sans oublier leur tout-puissant roi, mais Zukkini pouvait se targuer d'être le sixième meilleur détecteur d'aura de la race saiyan. Cette bonne place au classement lui faisait espérer une promotion.

Seulement, il possédait encore et toujours la force de combat d'un faible Troisième classe. Il demeurait un piètre combattant par rapport à ce qu'avaient été à son âge ses aînés les plus proches, Kiui ou la Troisième classe Kurementain.

Zukkini esquiva un nouveau coup de poing de Radditz. Le frère du traître Kakarotto avait été un Troisième classe à une époque. A force de travail et d'investissement, il avait réussi à s'élever. Il était un exemple pour Zukkini. Et cette admiration dont il faisait l'objet, Radditz l'avait bien perçue.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper fermement la queue de singe de l'enfant et de s'en servir pour le jeter à terre dans un grand bruit sonore.

Zukkini poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se relever, pour immédiatement recevoir un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la part de son modèle. L'enfant cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et mobilisa ses forces pour se redresser.

\- Tu manques de discipline.

Radditz parlait tout en faisant signe à un humain d'approcher. A quelques dizaines de mètres se trouvait un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de serviteurs, chargé d'apporter aux guerriers de l'eau et de la nourriture lorsqu'ils en faisaient la demande. Un terrien quitta ses paires et parti en sprint vers leur direction.

\- Tu te déconcentres et laisse ta queue quitter ta ceinture pour devenir une prise facile.

Zukkini fini de se relever en essuyant la salive ensanglantée qu'il avait sur le menton. Lorsque l'humain arriva devant eux, il prit directement une bouteille d'eau mais bouda les barres chocolatées.

\- Comment tu y arrives toi ? demanda l'enfant à Radditz.

\- Je me concentre, répondit l'adulte en machonnant du chocolat.

Zukkini grogna en passant l'une de ses mains au niveau de ses côtes. Il n'avait rien de cassé, mais il craignait d'avoir un os fragilisé qui le handicapait lors d'entraînements futurs.

\- Je suis déjà concentré au maximum.

\- Eh bien ton maximum n'est pas suffisant. A ton âge, je n'avais aucun problème de discipline avec ma queue.

L'enfant soupira à s'asseyant par terre, en tailleur. Il avait la chance de bénéficier d'une capacité spéciale qui le rendait supérieur, et il la gâchait avec un manque de concentration et de force ridicule. Bientôt, d'autres saiyans seraient appelés à s'entraîner à la perception du ki. Sa Majesté avait d'ores et déjà ouvert la formation à cinq nouveaux combattants. Certains pourraient par la suite se montrer meilleurs que Zukkini. L'enfant ne serait dès lors plus une exception et se retrouverait au plus bas de l'échelle des saiyans. Un banal Troisième classe ayant raté sa chance d'être plus.

Radditz se positionne aux côtés de l'enfant qu'il avait accepté d'entraîner pour cet après-midi. Le gamin avait de l'ambition et lui ressemblait au même âge. En moins doué, plus pleurnichard et gâté par la douceur de la vie terrestre, mais il y avait une ressemblance.

\- Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer plus ? demanda Radditz en buvant de l'eau.

L'enfant réfléchit. Il avait ses propres problèmes en dehors des entraînements, mais il arrivait généralement à les oublier le temps des combats. Seulement, il était vrai que par moment, le visage de Videl et ses mots lui revenait à l'esprit. Ou encore les paroles de Bulma Brief.

\- Je pense à des choses futiles. J'essaye de les occulter, mais elles s'accrochent à moi, dit Zukkini d'une voix basse, un peu honteux de cet aveu.

Radditz soupira. La Terre avait amené à sa race une vie douce et pleine de plaisirs. Mais depuis quelques temps, plusieurs interrogations inédites s'étaient mises à obstruer la simple et directe ligne de conduite et de pensée saiyan.

Cette humaine me plait, je n'ai pas envie de la partager, dois-je la sortir du harem commun et la revendiquer pour moi au risque que l'on se méprenne et que l'on croit que je tiens à elle ? Cette bande d'humains s'incline devant moi en m'abreuvant de compliments, sont-ils sincères ou jouent-ils un rôle afin de vivre le plus longtemps possible ? Coloniser cette planète et non pas la détruire fait-elle de moi un véritable saiyan ou la pâle copie de ce qu'était ma race avant la destruction de Vegetasai ? Mon enfant métis sera-t-il un puissant guerrier ? Pourrais-je un jour considérer ce nouvel être, ce fruit d'un croisement entre deux espèces s'étant rencontrées récemment, comme mon véritable héritier ?

Ce panel d'interrogations ne perturbait pas de la même façon tous les saiyans, mais nombreux étaient celles et ceux taraudées par ces questions.

Radditz en faisait partie.

Zukkini semblait lui aussi cogiter de manière outrancière. Et à sa décharge, ces questions encombrantes ne faisaient pas parties de l'univers de Radditz lorsque celui-ci avait son âge. A cette époque, tout était plus simple. Les saiyans avaient quasiment été exterminés, il fallait survivre et s'entraîner. Aucune question à se poser.

\- J'ai moi aussi des pensées parasites qui encombrent mon esprit au quotidien. Mais le panache du guerrier, c'est aussi de pouvoir en faire abstraction lorsque la situation l'exige.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Zukkini créa une boule d'énergie et jongla avec, les yeux vides. Trop de pensées parasites dans son esprit et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était son actuel ordre des priorités. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son esprit lui soufflait depuis quelques temps que quitte à choisir, il préférait que Videl et les autres humains l'apprécient réellement et l'aiment, plutôt que de devenir un puissant et sanguinaire guerrier saiyan se battant continuellement contre une foule de prétendants pour conserver sa position privilégiée.

Il aimerait bien sûr être un puissant guerrier respecté, mais plus les jours passaient et plus cette perspective semblait s'éloigner.

L'enfant laissa ses sens s'ouvrir pour détecter l'aura de l'humaine brune aux yeux bleus qui occupaient nombre de ses pensées. Elle était loin, mais il parvint rapidement à l'isoler. Videl allait bien. Zukkini ne parvenait pas encore à identifier clairement les émotions qui l'habitaient, surtout à cette distance, mais il comptait bien y arriver un jour.

Il aurait pu s'entraîner sur Bulma Brief, mais son roi avait depuis quelques jours interdit à tout le monde de tenter de lire le ki de l'humaine aux cheveux bleus, même pour pratiquer.

La possessivité de sa Majesté envers la terrienne ne cessait de grandir. Zukkini craignait que cela se transforme en jalousie et que son roi interdise bientôt à quiconque de rencontrer la jeune femme.

L'aura de Videl pulsait au loin. Zukkini n'avait pas renoncé à un jour pouvoir s'entendre avec les terriens, particulièrement avec elle. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide et des conseils de Bulma Brief. L'observer, c'était mieux comprendre les humains. Mieux comprendre les humains, c'était faire le premier pas pour qu'ils oublient le « Freezer » qu'il était et les faire sincèrement l'apprécier.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Radditz.

\- A mon glorieux futur.

\- Tu n'en auras aucun si tu ne t'entraines pas plus sérieusement, rétorqua l'adulte en explosant la boule d'énergie de son cadet.

\- Si ça se trouve, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner. Je suis peut-être le Super-saiyan de la légende, ricana cyniquement Zukkini.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup sur la tête, qui le propulsa par terre. L'enfant poussa un cri de douleur, scandalisé. Cette petite pique ne valait pas un tel traitement.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet morveux, dit Radditz en faisant craquer ses doigts pour lui signifier que l'entraînement reprenait. Si il existe une seule personne dans cet univers capable de devenir un Super-saiyan, c'est bien notre roi. Un simple fainéant comme toi n'a même pas le droit _d'envisager_ pouvoir le devenir.

\- Aucun humour, grommela Zukkini en craquant les os de sa nuque.

\- Un véritable saiyan ne pratique pas ce genre d'humour, lui fit très sérieusement remarquer son modèle. Tu ressembles à un terrien.

\- J'ai été en partie élevé par des humains, rétorqua l'enfant en volant soudainement vers lui. A quoi vous attendiez vous ?!

Le coup atteignit Radditz au visage, en grande partie parce que les paroles de l'enfant le heurtèrent. Il se remémora sa première rencontre avec son frère, trois années plus tôt. Il revit son visage et son expression, si peu « saiyan ». Elevé par des humains, au service des humains, réfléchissant et agissant comme un humain. Son fils métis était pareil.

Oui, son peuple avait eu tendance à se reposer sur les terriens et à déléguer certaines tâches. Il semblerait que la prise en charge de Zukkini, le plus jeune et fragile des saiyans, en ai fait partie. Et aujourd'hui, dans cette plaine ensoleillée pleine de cris et de bruits de coups, Radditz en mesurait les conséquences.

Un autre coup atteignit, cette fois ci au ventre. Le saiyan avait perdu sa concentration. Il pensait à autre chose. Il se faisait une promesse.

Cette petite fille née deux mois plus tôt, Radditz s'élèverait lui-même, dès qu'elle serait sevrée. Il n'attendrait pas les premières évaluations des cinq ans. Qu'importe l'image que cela renverrait de lui.

Le programme d'éveil actuellement envisagé par Vegeta incluait la présence poussée d'humains pour surveiller et sustenter la jeune génération. Radditz ne laisserait pas sa gamine aux mains des humains et de leur faiblesse contagieuse. Il passerait sans doute lui-même pour un faible au service de sa chiard, mais il ne laisserait pas son héritière devenir autre chose qu'une véritable saiyan, qu'importe ce qu'en diraient Nappa et les autres.

Les autres pères feraient à leur convenance. Mais rien n'obligerait Radditz à déléguer l'éducation de son enfant au système instauré par son roi. Il lui suffirait d'en parler avec son souverain. Formation personnalisée contre éducation collective.

Vegeta accepterait certainement cette nouvelle expérience pour évaluer l'efficacité des deux méthodes et les comparer.

Zukkini était un avertissement. Radditz appréciait peut-être ce gosse ambitieux et maladroit, il n'en refusait pas moins que sa fille devienne comme lui.

* * *

Bulma Brief profitait de sa quiétude temporaire. Vegeta était parti rendre une visite surprise à certains de ses camps, mais il lui avait promis de revenir d'ici la fin de la journée. Il lui avait fait cette promesse à la façon saiyan, en lui fourrant une main dans le pantalon pour lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'il lui réservait une fois de retour.

Ce type était un mystère. Son comportement était depuis plusieurs jours complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été durant des semaines. Il était même complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été et aurait dû être.

Vegeta, d'habitude si obnubilé par l'acte sexuel pur, s'était mis à offrir à la jeune femme bien plus qu'une simple succession de jeux sexuels. Le saiyan la prenait dans ses bras durant son sommeil, l'embrassait sans la dévêtir ensuite, exposait avec de moins en moins de pudeur leur relation à ses compatriotes.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Vegeta ressemblait de plus en plus à un compagnon « humain ».

Cette évolution enchantait le cœur de Bulma tout en blessant sa conscience. Isolée des siens et souffrant d'une certaine solitude, elle était faible face aux attentions du roi des saiyans. L'attention qu'il lui portait, la jeune femme avait de moins en moins la force de la combattre. Fermer hermétiquement son cœur à Vegeta devenait ardu.

Vegeta était beau. Vegeta prenait soin d'elle. Vegeta lui apportait beaucoup de plaisirs. Vegeta était tendre. Vegeta sentait bon. Vegeta embrassait divinement bien. Vegeta la couvait de tendresse saiyan. Vegeta la protégeait de tout. Penser à Vegeta faisait battre son cœur.

Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. . Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta

Oh non.

Bulma se recroquevilla sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec la personne qui obnubilait ses pensées. Elle aurait commencé à frapper inutilement le matelas si des cris n'avaient pas happé son attention.

Des cris et des bruits de coups. On se battait à proximité le château et ce n'était pas un simple entrainement. Bulma se redressait à peine du lit lorsqu'une partie du plafond de la chambre se fissura et vola _à l'extérieur du palais_. La lumière inonda la pièce et la jeune femme protégea ses yeux de l'intrusion.

Une silhouette baignait dans la lumière du ciel. Bulma toussa à cause de la poussière crée par la destruction du plafond. Elle ne distinguait pas la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans le palais. La silhouette commença à descendre du ciel pour entrer dans la chambre.

Les cris et bruits de coups retentissaient toujours. Mais Bulma ne les entendait plus.

Goku était ici.

Goku qui baignait dans la lumière. Goku et son éternelle tenue de combat orange. Goku et ses cheveux improbables. Goku et son lumineux sourire empreint de gentillesse.

\- Bulma, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de la jeune femme.

\- Bulma, nous sommes prêts, continua-t-il en lévitant vers elle. Nous sommes venus te chercher.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui. Goku combla la distance entre eux et se posa sur le lit en face d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, calant la tête de son amie contre son torse puissant.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille avec une voix coupable. Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de leur ennemi qui imprégnait les vêtements et le corps de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de leurs ébats sur les draps du lit qu'il foulait de ses pieds.

Les mains de Bulma agrippèrent les vêtements de son ami. Goku était là.

Il avait tenu parole et était venu la chercher. S'il était avec elle à présent, c'est qu'il était suffisamment fort pour vaincre Vegeta et ses subordonnés. Il était suffisamment fort pour faire gagner à l'humanité cette guerre. Tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Au diable Vegeta et ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis plusieurs mois. Goku, Gohan et Krilin étaient là.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Bulma n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- Sors-moi d'ici, supplia-t-elle Goku.

Il lui embrassa furtivement le crâne et décolla, son précieux fardeau bien calé contre lui. La pression de l'air força la jeune femme à se recroqueviller contre le torse de son ami. Une fois disparue la pression, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil au sol.

Krilin et Gohan se battaient en dessous d'eux. Ils le faisaient bruyamment et avec beaucoup de fioritures. Diversion. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient à eux deux à gérer une dizaine de saiyans, chose inenvisageable plusieurs mois auparavant.

La diversion qu'ils offraient ne dura pas bien longtemps. Un saiyan repéra Goku dans les airs et voilà vers leur position. Le brun renforça sa prise sur Bulma avec une main et utilisa l'autre pour garder à distance leur ennemi. Le saiyan, Jinsukona, avait bien vu qui le traître tenait dans ses bras et n'osait pas attaquer à pleine puissance. S'il blessait l'humaine aux cheveux bleus dans son entreprise, son roi le tuerai.

Goku en profita. Il finit par attraper l'un des bras du saiyan et lui asséna un formidable coup de boule qui l'assomma instantanément. La saiyan à la coupe de punk alla s'écraser au sol. Goku reparti en vitesse, sans aucun autre ennemi à leurs trousses.

\- Je vais te déposer en lieu sûr, dit le guerrier tout contre l'oreille de son amie pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le vent. Ensuite je retournerais aider Gohan et Krilin.

\- Vegeta…

\- Il nous a sentis et est sur le chemin du retour. Cela fait trois jours que nous attendons cette occasion. Il fallait qu'il soit absent et suffisamment loin pour que notre plan fonctionne. On n'aurait pas pu te sortir de là et le gérer en même temps.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne vous ait pas détecté lorsque vous êtes sortis de la salle d'entraînement ?

\- Nous jouons à ce jeu depuis plus longtemps que lui, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Cette technique de détection a toujours été un calvaire à maîtriser. Ce n'est certainement pas en quelques mois qu'il allait rattraper notre niveau. Après que Lunch nous ait avertis de ce qui se tramait par ici, nous nous sommes entraînés un peu plus afin de mieux maîtriser et dissimuler notre aura. Nous pouvons maintenant voler sans dégager plus d'énergie qu'un banal humain.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Bulma, estomaquée par ses progrès.

Goku paraissait tellement puissant à présent… Il avait toujours été au-dessus du lot, même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant sauvage. Mais la façon dont il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre dans le palais et s'était débarrassé de Jinsokuna… C'était tout simplement aberrant. Il avait tant évolué en l'espace de quelques mois.

Le vaisseau spatial des saiyan était à portée de vue à présent. Apparemment, Goku voulait la cacher dans les montagnes.

Quelque chose chiffonnait le guerrier. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par sa tâche de sortir Bulma sans encombre du palais de Vegeta qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser la cause du malaise qui l'avait pris dès qu'il l'avait vu. Son amie était là, dans ses bras. Et pourtant, c'était elle sans être elle.

Avec la guerre, Goku avait tellement travaillé pour isoler l'aura de son amie aux cheveux bleus qu'il en était venu à en connaître chaque détail et particularité. Chaque humeur et pensée de la jeune femme produisait une variation dans son ki qu'il pouvait instantanément identifier.

Il connaissait son aura par cœur. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas uniquement l'odeur de Vegeta.

Une énergie nouvelle émanait de sa meilleure amie.

Goku n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement intelligent. Il avait tendance à ne pas comprendre le cynisme ou le sarcasme, ce qui l'avait mené à vivre des situations incongrues.

Pourtant, il comprit rapidement que son amie était enceinte, à forte chance du saiyan dont l'odeur était présente partout sur elle.

Goku n'était pas du genre à pouvoir conserver pour soi un malaise, qu'importe la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait ne se prête pas à des explications. Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair avant de retourner au combat. Avant de partir combattre Vegeta.

\- Bulma… je… Ton énergie, elle est différente. Est-ce que tu es…

Il était bien parti pourtant. Quelques hésitations en début de sa prise de parole, pourtant il allait bel et bien poser à son amie la question difficile. Seulement, alors qu'il passait haut dans le ciel pour profiter de la couverture que lui offraient les nuages, il sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement faible qu'il n'avait rien senti jusqu'à présent.

Parmi la grande quantité d'auras qui émanait du vaisseau saiyan, une en particulier attira son attention. Elle était tellement diffuse qu'il ne l'avait pas détectée auparavant. Pourtant, ce ki, il l'avait très bien connu. C'est juste qu'il était censé ne plus exister.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans les airs, les sens complètement orientés vers le vaisseau au sol.

\- Goku ? demanda Bulma, surprise par cette immobilisation.

Il ne resta pas sans rien faire bien longtemps et partit telle une fusée en direction du sol. La jeune femme hurla de surprise et de peur. Son cri ne changea rien à l'attitude de son ami, qui continua sa chute vertigineuse. Il se contenta de se tourner pour faire barrière de son dos au moment de l'impact avec le vaisseau. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couches de sol et de plafond, pour finalement atterrir dans un couloir. Goku posa sans préavis Bulma par terre. La jeune femme s'appuya contre un mur pour tenir debout tellement ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Goku ?! T'es devenus din…

\- C'est impossible, dit son ami d'une voix blanche en regardant la porte devant lui.

Bulma se positionna à ses côtés pour le regarder et comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi pâle, même après l'un de ses combats titanesques. Mue par son instinct et la peur qui la gagnait, elle attrapa l'un de ses bras. Le tremblement du membre n'était pas pour la rassurer.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Goku ?! Tu me fais peur !

Soudainement, il attrapa à pleine main la porte mécanique devant lui et l'arracha du mur pour la jeter dans le couloir. Bulma poussa un cri aigu devant la violence avec laquelle il effectua cette opération, mais elle ne lui lâcha pas le bras. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce qu'il venait de débloquer, elle le suivit.

La lumière de la pièce s'activa automatiquement.

Les yeux de Bulma s'agrandirent d'horreur. Ses mains lâchèrent le bras de son ami pour rejoindre son visage, qui se déchirait lentement pour exprimer l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Sa bouche se tordit et elle hurla.

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, sans tenir compte une seconde de ses ongles qui blessaient son visage.

Devant eux se trouvait Chichi.

Inconsciente. Nue. Allongée sur le dos. Les muscles inexistants. Des dizaines de câbles reliant son corps à des machines. Deux énormes cicatrices déformant son ventre.

Bulma hurlait. Encore et encore. A côté d'elle, Goku restait immobile et silencieux. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur, terrible et destructrice.

Sa femme était là. Sa femme était devant lui. Il la pensait morte. Elle était censée être morte. Il pensait l'avoir perdu, trois années plus tôt. Les saiyans étaient censés l'avoir tuée. Il avait entendu ses os craquer à cause du coup que lui avait porté un saiyan. Il avait vu son corps voler dans la plaine sur laquelle donnait leur maison. Il avait senti son ki s'éteindre complètement et disparaître.

Il avait aussi vu les photos du dossier que Lunch leur avait apporté dans la salle d'entraînement. Il savait ce que voulaient dire les cicatrices qui couraient sur le ventre de sa femme. Il savait ce qu'avaient fait d'elle les saiyans.

Des convulsions commencèrent à le gagner et il fit un pas en direction de Chichi. Son mouvement éveilla en parti Bulma. Ses hurlements cessèrent, remplacés par de bruyants sanglots. Elle courut vers son amie inconsciente, l'atteignant avant Goku.

Balbutiant son nom à travers ses pleurs, Bulma caressa le visage de la brune. Sa peau flottait sur ses joues, ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre. C'était Chichi, sans être Chichi. L'une des cicatrices sur son ventre semblait fraîche. Elle ne pouvait pas remonter à plus de trois mois.

Bulma sentit la nausée la gagner. Qu'elle n'ait pas vue Chichi dans la Chambre de Reproduction était concevable. Les femmes du programme se faisaient régulièrement déplacer dans une autre pièce pour recevoir un traitement spécial en fonction de leur état de santé ou de l'importance du saiyan qui les avait fécondés.

Mais pour Bulma, la perspective que son amie soit l'un des numéros anonyme de son dossier de recherche était tout bonnement insupportable. La possibilité que Chichi ait été l'un de ses sujets d'expérience, même indirectement, était _insoutenable_.

Goku arriva enfin à la hauteur de sa femme. Sans un mot, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage inanimé. Le nom de sa moitié franchit enfin ses lèvres, prononcé avec souffrance et désespoir.

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire. Le choc était trop grand, trop dévastateur.

Chichi était censée être morte. Pas se trouver dans le vaisseau spatial saiyan, à être utilisée comme pondeuse à bébés métis.

\- Papa ?! Bulma ?!

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se redressa et se tourna vers la sortie de la pièce. Gohan les regardait, l'expression perdue.

\- On a senti l'aura de papa s'affoler ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Il faut repartir ! Krilin ne pourra pas distraire les autres à l'extérieur éternellement !

Bulma se précipita vers lui et se pencha pour le prendre tout contre elle afin de lui cacher les yeux.

\- Ne regarde pas ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Ne regarde pas !

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir sa mère dans cet état. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Gohan voir ce qu'était devenue Chichi.

Il commença à essayer de se détacher de la jeune femme, mais elle refusa de le lâcher, serrant toujours plus la tête hirsute de l'enfant contre sa clavicule.

\- Je t'interdis de regarder Gohan ! continua Bulma. Ne bouge pas !

Un hurlement inhumain parvint à ses oreilles. Une force invisible la percuta dans le dos et elle ne dû qu'aux réflexes de Gohan pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas contre le mur du couloir. Il les redressa tout deux pour les tourner vers la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter contre leur gré.

\- Papa ?

C'était Goku qui avait hurlé. Il se tenait le crâne des deux mains sans jamais cesser de hurler, son cri surpuissant se répercutant au-delà du vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient, peut-être sur la Terre entière. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Bulma voyait. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ses yeux exorbités ou à son expression inhumaine. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'étaient les petits éclairs qui s'échappaient du corps de Goku et qui attaquaient le corps inconscient de Chichi.

\- Arrête ! lui hurla Bulma en essayant d'avancer vers lui. Arrête Goku ! Tu vas la tuer !

Son ami ne l'entendait pas. Sa conscience était loin. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme à présent. Un homme aux possibilités infinies, à qui le sort de sa femme venait de faire perdre la raison. Une douleur et une colère sourdes habitaient Son Goku. Un halo de lumière jaune l'entourait, de la même couleur que les éclairs qui jaillissaient de son corps.

Les machines branchées à Chichi émettait des bruits d'agonie et explosaient les unes après les autres dans un vacarme assourdissant, mais toujours moins bruyant que le hurlement sans fin que poussait Goku. Le corps de la brune se couvrait déjà de marques de brûlures dues aux éclairs qui jaillissaient de son mari.

\- Arrête Goku ! suppliait Bulma en essayant de s'approcher d'eux. C'est trop puissant pour elle ! Tu vas la tuer ! Votre fils est là ! Votre fils te regarde ! _Arrête_ !

Gohan ne cessait d'appeler son père, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. L'aura de son géniteur grimpait en flèche, au-delà du niveau le plus haut qu'il n'ait jamais atteint à l'entraînement. A cet instant précis, son père terrifiait Gohan.

\- Papa !

\- Par pitié Goku ! Reprend toi ! _Tu vas la tuer_ !

Un bruit couvrit finalement le hurlement toujours ininterrompu du jeune homme. Murs et plafond tombèrent en ruine tandis qu'apparaissait un nouveau protagoniste.

La tête exagérément tournée vers le haut de Son Goku reprit soudainement un angle normal et ses mains descendirent de son crâne, comme si il revenait à la réalité. Il regarda l'être devant lui et cessa de hurler. Pour immédiatement formuler le nom de l'objet de sa haine.

\- VEGETAAAAAAA !

* * *

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Je tiens à prévenir, la période des fous rire est, je pense, terminée.**_

_**Laissez des comms siou plait ! :)**_


End file.
